


The Ancient's Pet

by ZeemonLii



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bonding, Butt Plugs, Castles, Cat, Choking/Suffocation, Collars, Comfort, Cooking, Courtship, Cowgirl, Crying, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Edgeing, Enemas, Fingerfucking, Food Sex, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Homesickness, Humiliation, Ice Play, Illnesses, Kissing, Long Hair, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Missionary Position, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sounding, Spanking, Teasing, Training, Vibrator, Villains, Wax Play, non-con, possible chastity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped and paralyzed with fear, Peter is given a choice by Morlun: have the life sucked out of him or be the Ancients ‘slave’ for a year. The teen takes the latter choice, but doesn’t realize exactly what Morlun meant by ‘slave’ until it was far too late. Morlun X Spidey. (I know. Not a pairing I ever thought would work either until this idea popped into my head.) Rated for a reason.  Extended summary inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escaping the Jaws of Death

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spider-Man. I am just a fan who writes fics. I make NO money from this. Please don't sue.
> 
> Extended summary: Trapped and paralyzed with fear, Peter is given a choice by Morlun: have the life sucked out of him or be the Ancients 'slave' for a year. The teen takes the latter choice, of course, but didn't realize exactly what Morlun meant by 'slave' until it was far too late. Morlun X SpidEy. (I know. Not a pairing I ever thought would work either until this idea popped into my head.) Rated M for a reason. There will be graphic stuff in later chapters (AKA the next chapter and beyond) and this slash/yaoi/gay/BL/whatever else you call a man on man relationship fic. Those that don't like that. You have been warned.
> 
> This is meant to be serious/realistic fic [as much as that is possible in a 'verse with superheros], just so people know.
> 
> Please read and review. And please no flames (especially the whiny kind). I don't mind constructive criticism, but there is a reason 'constructive' is in that phrase. 
> 
> To all my other wonderful, glorious readers I cherish all other reviews and love hearing from everyone. Please don't let my little rant scare you away. Its just meant to scare away stupid flamers ;) Now, on with the story.

**Chapter 1:** Escaping the Jaws of Death

A slow smile spread on Morlun's lips as he regarded the human cowering against the wall before him. It was amusing seeing this little morsel so completely terrified of him. So defenseless. So… submissive. It was delicious.

Peter couldn't do anything, but shivered under the Ancient's cold, inhuman gaze, his own eyes wide and staring at the creature that loomed above him. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as a cold sweat broke out on his skin. He couldn't move. His body was frozen in fear as his Spidey sense screamed bloody murder at him. His instincts were so unbelievable loud, telling him so forcefully how dangerous the thing before him was that they betrayed him, making his muscles lock up in fear when he should have been running madly for his life, away from this- this thing in human form. It was all the boy could do to keep himself breathing. His throat wanted to lock up, but he refused to let it. Instead he gasped in great, frantic gulps of air, praying he wouldn't pass out. Maybe, maybe if he just stayed still the human-looking thing would go away. He knew instinctively the thing considering his poor shivering form wasn't human. No human could lock him up in terror like this, but maybe, somehow it would lose interest in him. Please, oh god, just make it go away, he begged fervently to any deity who may have been listening, but instead the thing just smiled wider and reached down.

Peter screamed as the pale hand closed the space between him and it. Or at least he would have screamed if he had enough air to do so. Instead the terrified sound manifested as an absurd little squeak. Pressing desperately back against the wall, he tried to stay out of reach, but the hand still came closer. Oh god if it touches me… He felt for sure if the thing touched him he would die. The senses inside his screamed even louder, becoming deafening, painful, but there was nothing he could do. He whimpered and closed his eyes as if to say 'if I can't see you then you must not really be here.' But he could still feel the creature. Closer, always getting closer. The pain in his head was so bad he thought he might pass out. He gasped frantically at the air, trying to stay conscious because somehow he knew if he fainted now he would never wake again. God this had to be a nightmare. He opened his eyes a crack and flinched with a weak cry at what he saw. The hand. The hand was inches from him. It was going to touch him. Any second it was going to touch him. Oh god this thing was going to _touch_ him!

Peter closed his eyes again and turned his head away with a moan, his cheek pressed against the cold brick of the wall behind him. He could already feel his consciousness slipping. He had to- He couldn't- "Nooo…" the word slipped out in a low moan, barely more than a whispered, but it was still enough to buy him a few seconds.

Morlun started slightly as his keen ears picked up the sound of the boys last desperate word. It was curious that the human could still move let alone talk while in his terrifying presence. The Ancient paused and crouched down to considering the boy. "What was that?" he finally purred, his voice as smooth as black velvet and much more deadly.

"P-please…." Peter stuttered, gasping for air. He opened his eyes and turned his pleading gaze to the thing in front of him. "Please…"

Morlun made an impatient sound at the back of his throat, quickly loosing interest in this game. "Please what, morsel?" the Ancient snapped. "Hurry now. Tell me before you start to bore me."

"Please. Don't… I... I…" Peter's words stumbled as he desperately tried to get his plea out, but something between his mind and mouth had been severed by the terrible fear engulfing him, making speech near impossible.

Morlun sighed in annoyance at Peter's inability. Humans were just so pathetic. It almost sickened him to know he had to eat these creatures to survive. "What little thing?" The Ancient asked once more, but when there was not an immediate answer he pushed ahead. "You are trying my patience," he snapped, moving his hand forward so he could feed on the boy and finish this trite confrontation. He had hoped for a little more amusement from his pray, but there was only so much you can expect from such a pitiful excuse for a species.

Peter gasped, flinching back at the sight of the Ancient closing in. "No, he whispered then suddenly found his voice. "No. I DON'T WANT TO DIE," he screamed, desperate tears flying from his eyes as he shook his head violently in denial and the Ancient actually stopped.

Morlun's eyes widened slightly, an unperceivable amount for the human's eyes to see, but the motion would have spoken volumes to another Ancient; Morlun was surprised. The force of the boy's words had startled the Ancient. He studied the poor shivering boy in front on him curiously. There was actually a bit of strength in this little morsel. Maybe it would be fun to play around with this one instead of simply gorge his already full belly. This city had so many totemic humans – that annoying octopus that would not shut up until the end, the beetle who kept desperately trying to make a deal from his life, but who was ended like all the others and that vulture who had thought he was so smart right up until the moment Morlun had ripped his life from him as he screamed– that he was fuller now then he had been in decades and it had been delicious…. And quite amusing. He wondered what kind of amusement he could take from this young little spider. Maybe there was more to this morsel then the ones before. Maybe making a deal would be fun. He considered the young humans tear streaked face for a few more seconds before speaking. "You recognize me then?"

"Death," Peter breathed in a trembling voice. He couldn't explain the terror he was feeling any other way.

Morlun mull that over for a moment before, nodding once. "For you, yes, well enough."

A little hopeless whine escaped Peter at those words and he huddled against the wall, thinking the creature meant to kill him now.

Morlun watched the teen's reaction with interest and was fascinated to find he felt a thrill stir inside him as he stared at the whimpering boy. The Ancient could tell this human was powerful among his own kind and now here he was sniveling at Morlun's feet. And somehow that felt good. Watching this now helpless human squirm was quiet enjoyable. In truth he had no further need for nourishment at this time. Eating three totemic humans was more than enough, but the hunt had been too tempting to just give up so he had chased down this one too. It was a shame to let something with so much potential go to waste. He had intended on leaving the boy alive after a taste, but maybe he could do a little more.

"Tidbit listen," Morlun said gently, feeling very satisfied with his plan as he reached out a hand to the boy.

Peter felt the caress on his cheek and gasped, his fearful eyes jerking up to meet the Ancients. The touch hadn't killed him like had thought, but his senses were still screaming at him to get the hell out of there. He could barely keep his eyes open against the pain in his head, then he saw it. A smile spreading across Morlun's face, but the look just made Peter shiver harder. That grin… it was so _feral_. Peter swallowed hard and had to concentrate to hear the rest of what the creature was saying.

"If you will be my slave for one of your years, I will let you live," the Ancient said sweetly, laying it on thick he was so pleased with himself.

Peter licked his lips trying to process what the thing in front of him had said. With 'DANGER' shrieking through his brain it was hard to think of anything else, but finally he made sense of it. Then he cringed away from it. The thought of living with this awful creature for a whole year was almost worse them dying.

"Think fast young morsel," Morlun cautioned, seeing the indecision clouding the young humans eyes. "I will not offer this a second time." Really this was all just a part of the game. The Ancient already knew what the human would choose. These lower beings clung to life like it was all they had. Hah mortals, Morlun scoffed mentally. So predictable. But even with that thought the Ancient's hungry eyes stayed glued on the little treat before him.

Peter swallowed hard again, trying to wet his dry mouth. "You… you will leave everyone around me alone," he said quickly, before his courage failed and he fell into a stuttering mess again. "My friends, my family?"

Morlun shrugged a shoulder, quickly becoming bored with the details of this deal. "They matter nothing to me," he said vaguely.

Peter looked away, thinking. God he didn't want to die here, especially not like this: alone in a trashy back alley by this- this thing's hand. He wanted to live. He wanted so desperately to live. He would do anything to stay alive. Anything at all. He didn't realize how true that statement would be in the future. He bowed his head in defeat. "Alright."

Morlun's eyes lit with victory, but he wasn't done quite yet. He smiled, tracing a finger down the boy's cheek, making Peter close his eyes and shiver violently at the touch, then he gripped the brunet's chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced the teen's head up. Peter gasped, his eyes flying open at the strength of the creatures hand. Morlun's eyes bore into the humans brown ones and he let his thumb gently caress the teen's tender throat, the boy's chin still caught in his grip. The human whimpered softly, caught in that almost hypnotic, terrifying gaze. "Say it all morsel," the Ancient rumbled hungrily, waiting for the binding words of the contract that would make this little creature his possession.

Peter sucked in a shuttering breath. "I'll be yours for a year," he whispered.

Morlun grinned wolfishly, delighted that everything had turned out how he desired it to. "Perfect," the ancient purred. "Now hold still."

Peter yipped as a hand suddenly closed around his throat, choking off his air. He clawed at the Ancients arm, trying the break the creatures grip. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It had promised to let him live. Why…?

"No… wai…" the teen gasped, but Morlun just added a bit more pressure, strangling the boy into unconsciousness. He had to be so very careful not to snap the boys neck. Humans were so fragile.

Peter frantically jerked and squirmed trying to break the killing grip with the last of his waning strength as his vision darkened. Tears rolled down his cheeked as the world around his faded away. Why…?

The human went limp in Morlun's grip. The Ancient waited a few seconds longer before releasing the teen's neck, just to be sure he hadn't been faking. Peter slumped to the ground completely unconscious. Morlun bent to check to make sure the human was still breathing then stood to consider the boy lying limp on the dirty pavement before him. 

"This will be interesting."

 

 

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Thank you so much for reading. Sorry if this chapter was a little rough. I'm still kinda figuring out the AO system. This is my first fic on AO and I'm really excited. I'm kinda in between AO and FF.net right now. I've been looking for a new place ever since FF decided to ban MA content and it looks like I'll probably land here. If anyone is wondering (I'm not quite sure who all is reading this) I am the same ZeemonLii from FF. Anyway, I really hope you liked the first chapter of this fic and I would love some reviews. Thank you - Zee


	2. Out of the Frying Pan…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day with Morlun. (Part1)

A blood curdling scream split the air as Peter awoke. Fear assaulted his senses, ripping the shriek from his barely conscious body as his Spidey sense screeched at him like a banshee on steroids. His head jerked around as his panicked gaze searched for a way out, away from the danger. He barely registered he was laying on a bed in a strange room (hell he didn’t even realize he was naked) before his eyes found the terrifying inhuman creature smirking down at him.

The boy cried out again, the sound cracking out of his sore throat as he mindlessly thrashed back from the Ancient in a desperate panic, adrenaline surging through his veins. The only thought that solidified in his fearful mind was ‘RUN!’ Unfortunately, his terrified state did nothing for his coordination or his rationality. He pushed himself back instinctively, desperate to get away from the creature that was making his Spidey sense scream and suddenly found himself tipping over the edge of the bed. He fell hard, the breath whooshing from his lungs as the air was knocked from him. Time seemed to suddenly slow around him, his vision tunneling. He felt like he was strangling. Dying. He couldn’t breathe! He struggled frantically to make his frozen lungs work; his panic stricken brain not comprehending what was causing his plight. And through it all his senses kept shrieking in his head, revving him up into greater hysteria. He clawed at his throat trying to remove whatever was suffocating him, but it did no good. His vision was darkening. His mind was sure he was going to die. Then, miraculously, he could breathe again.

The first weak gasp of air was bliss. Then time sped up again and the world came crashing back. He felt the terrible thing close, much too close and he flinched away, hitting his side against a wall with a small cry, using up all his air. He had to gasp in another breath then realized the Ancient was approaching him. It was getting closer. He could feel it like a pressure in his brain. He cried out and tried to scrambled away, but he hit another wall. He was cornered! And his death came closer still.

Instinctively, Peter jumped back and cowered in the corner of the ceiling. He was all, but blind with the pain and fear from his overloaded sixth sense. Hyperventilating roughly,  he pressed himself back as far as he could, the walls groaning under the pressure as he plastered himself against the ceiling in an effort to stay as far away from the terrible thing as he could.

Morlun frowned up from where he stood under the panicking boy, eying his prize with his hands on his hips. He was starting to remember why he didn’t make contracts with mortals anymore. Humans were so… messy. Ah well. My word is my bond. What’s done is done.

“This is inconvenient,” the Ancient muttered to himself before raising his voice. “Get down here now.”

Peter cowered away, whimpering uncontrollably as the Ancient’s annoyance washed over him. He was far past any speech recognition.

Morlun huffed irritably. “Don’t make me come up there,” he warned in a low growl, but the boy didn’t respond any better to that. His legs bunched under him and he launched himself across the ceiling, headed for the door and freedom. He had to go over Morlun in his mad dash, but he was willing to get a bit closer to the horrible thing if it meant a second later he could be far, far away away from it.

However, things did not go quite as planned. At the last second Morlun jumped and grabbed a fistful of Peter’s hair as the boy tried to skitter past, yanking the human back to the ground. Peter tried to shield away, but not quickly enough. He screamed, his nails leavening deep furrows behind as he was dragging down from the ceiling. It HURT. His mind blanked with a pain that left him gasping. Peter could never understand why having your hair pulled hurt so damned much, but there was no denying it did. Normally a little pain helped to sharpen his senses, but this was just too much. His whole head exploded like a red hot firecracker, making him feel weak and miserable and the contact with the creature was utterly terrifying, stealing his strength and hope. He struggled, trying to get the Ancient to let go of his hair, but he couldn’t break its grip. It was too strong. His stomach twisted in sickening knots as the creature barreled him to the ground and pinned him under it. He was trapped. There was no way out. There was no way- A little terrified cry escaped him as he frantically looked around for an escape with eyes too wide with fear.

Morlun chuckled, feeling drunk on the boy’s fear as he sat back on his prey’s hips, restraining the human’s movements. Morlun leaned down, taking his time until every inch of his skin was pressed to the frightened boy’s, amping his terror even higher with the contact.

“Welcome back morsel,” he purred, petting a hand through the desperately squirming human’s hair. “You’re mine now.”

Another scream forced it’s way from Peter’s lungs making Morlun laugh some more. The Ancient knew he hadn’t turned down his presence; just to see what the boy would do and now oh… He could smell the fear in the air, feel the human shivering against him, hear the teen's frantic heart beat as the boy’s chest heave against his desperate for air. It was a beautiful, sensational symphony of terror. The only problem was at this range the human was starting to pass out from the Ancient’s presence.

Morlun grabbed the brunet’s hair, wrenching his head back. The pain brought Peter back to conscious with a small cry. The Ancient smiled, then just for fun, nipped the boy’s throat. Peter screamed again then the unthinkable happened.

What Morlun hadn’t counted on was the boys fighting skills honed from more than two years fighting crime. This was the second time Peter had been exposed to the Ancients presence and he must have somehow grown a little immune to the creatures terrifying effects because instead of freezing up in terror now, he burst out of the gate fighting. He scratched and clawed and punched at anything that moved around him, his eyes still trying to find an exit. Fear overrode any other conscious thought. He just knew he had to get away, run.

Morlun quickly got a hold of the teen's arms, pinning him down completely, but not for long. Peter still struggled with desperate strength. In a last ditch effort, he surged forward, straining his pinned arms and sunk his teeth into the Ancient’s shoulder.  As the boy bit down, Morlun rear back in shock rather than pain making Peter loose his grip. It wasn’t every day your food bit you.

Peter, his lower body still pinned by the Ancient's weight, tried to crawl under the bed, to the safety of the small dark space while the Ancient was distracted. His body twisted painfully, nails scraping the floor as he desperately tried to pull himself into what his instincts thought of as safety. He almost lifted Morlun in his efforts, but then the Ancient came out of his shock, angry.

“Stay still!” Morlun growled, grabbing the boy’s shoulders and slamming him back to the floor, stunning him, but somehow that seemed to clear Peter’s mind for a second.  A plan snapped into place.

Before Morlun knew what was happening (or had the chance to revel in his new domination of the boy), Peter maneuvered his feet onto Morlun’s chest and launched the man up into the air with his legs. One moment Morlun had the teen deliciously pinned under him and the next the Ancient found himself flailing around in midair then landing with a hard thump, sprawled on the floor. The human had already slammed through the door and hightailed it out of the room

Morlun sat in a heap, stunned for a second. The boy had gotten the drop on him. Then he snapped out of it and roared his outrage as he jumped to his feet, crashing through the door after his prey with a low growl rumbling in this throat and his eyes flashing red. The human would pay for this indignity.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

He needed to run. He needed to get away so he could regroup and figure out what the fuck he was going to do. There was nothing Peter wanted more than to just crawl under a rock and hide, but that wasn’t him. That was the spider. He was not a spider, he was human. _He_ needed a way to fight this creature and he knew he was never going to find it if he was caught, but-

Peter heard the inhuman howl a second before the Ancient's rage slammed into him, crashing over him like a wave. His lungs froze up for a second and he stumbled almost going down. He scrambled to keep his feet as he tried desperately to breathe. The Ancients anger was terrifyingly overpowering. He could feel the thing getting closer. A whimper escaped him and he raced forward down the corridor with a burst of speed, ignoring his wobbly legs that wanted to collapse out from under him. His instincts took over.

Run. Hide. Got to hide.

Peter glanced over his shoulder. He didn’t know why. It was a human action and he didn’t understand those right now, but as he ran further away from the terrifying presence a bit more of the human came out of the instinct. He could almost think again. He shot another glance over his shoulder to see how close the creature was. He was not really sure what he was expecting to find and-

PAIN!

The next thing Peter knew he was on the floor looking up at the ceiling. His vision swam sickenly and his head hurt.

What the hell-? The teen weakly raised his head and saw he had run smack dab into a stone wall at full speed and bounced off. He might have been strong, but he didn’t have the body mass to just ram through solid stone walls like Hulk and he had too much respect for brain cells to _want_ to do that often.

Peter let his head drop back as he gasped. He felt sick. Spidey sense was so loud he thought his head would split open. He shivered as another wave of the Ancients presence crashed over him. The creature. It was coming. He had to get up. He had to.

Peter tried to push himself up, but slumped back to the ground, the world spinning around him. God he was going to puke. He had to have a concussion.

Peter lost a few seconds there then a foot stepped next to his head. He tried to lift his eyes, but the world suddenly went dark. The last thing he saw was the creatures snarling face, chilling him to the bone before he passed out.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Morlun stood over the crumpled form of the human, his teeth bared in anger. The pathetic thing at his feet was definitely becoming more trouble than it was worth, but one way or another Morlun would have his pound of flesh.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little short, but I hope its okay. Please I would love some feedback.


	3. ... And Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day with Morlun. (Part2)
> 
> Kink(s) in chapter: Loss of virginity, finger fucking, anal sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE/WARNING: This chapter contains the only ‘real’ NON-CON in this fic. It’s pretty tame for non-con (AKA not a lot of blood and pain), but if you DON’T want to read RAPE just skip this chapter. It’s just about Peter’s first ‘experience’ with Morlun. Basically all you need to know is that their first time is a little rough on Peter because Morlun gets impatient, but hey, the Ancient was a little nice. He still used lube so that counts, right? (Oh and Peter doesn’t remember about the ‘deal’ right now either so that kinda confuses things too.) There will be *quote on quote* ‘consensual’ sex for the rest of the story even if it’s a rather dubious form of consent and some of it is a little rough and/or kinky, but there is some more pleasurable/gentle stuff too. Oh there’s also a plot that I tried to mix in. Anyway, because there’s rape only once I did not want to add it as a tag and have everyone weary. Please enjoy and please don’t get scared away. Things will get much more fun from here on in and honestly I just couldn’t think of any other way to realistically do their first time.

Peter floated slowly and very reluctantly back to consciousness. It was warm where he was and soft and fluffy and nice. He really, really didn’t want to go back to the cold harshness of reality even if he couldn’t remember what was so bad about it. What the teen did know was he felt muzzy and sore and wanted nothing more than to ignore the world and just keep laying there and never have to move again. It was just so comfortable. There was a warm weight against his back. It felt strangely pleasant. That and the skin pressed against his skin – Wait what?

Peter blinked, confused, and he tried to process the situation, but that just hurt his head. He groaned, closing his eyes again and burying his face in the pillow, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep again so he didn’t have to hurt. The weight against his back suddenly shifted and a hot breath caressed his neck, making him shiver.

“Mmm are you’re awake little morsel? I was starting to think I would be done with you before then. This will certainly make things more fun.”

That… That voice. Peter’s eyes shot open. He knew that voice. It was- Oh god! Nightmare. The boy tried to push himself up, but the weight against his back made it impossible. He couldn’t get any leverage.

The voice behind him chuckled and his head was thrust back into the pillows by a forceful hand. Peter let out a muffled squeak at a sudden unfamiliar feeling near his rear. Was that- Did someone just push a finger up his butt?! He clenched reflexively, but that did nothing to deter the finger already thrusting in and out of his ass.

“You are so soft inside,” the voice purred, and he felt something lick his neck as the finger curled in his passage, making him jerk. “Warm and wet. I think you are almost ready.”

“N-no. stop!” Peter stammered, fear settling heavily in his gut. He bucked, trying to get away from the invading touch, but the Ancient just chuckled and shoved another finger into the boy.

“Ah!” Peter convulsed, squirming to get away. Why does it slide in so easily? Why does my hole feel strangely wet? Why is this happening to me?!

Peter struggled roughly, trying to get away, but he was just shoved down into the bed again. The boy felt like he was suffocating in the pillows. He had turned his head so he could breathe before he could stutter out another question. “W-what the fuck are you doing?!” he said, alarmed as the creature continued to thrust its two fingers into him.

“Fuck is a perfect word for what I plan to do,” Morlun purred, nuzzling the boy’s shoulder blade before giving it a playful nip and smiling as the boy jerked under him. The Ancient had dimmed his presence to keep the teen from freaking out, but the thought of getting violated like this was more than enough to send the boy into a frenzy.

“Hell NO!” Peter yelled, squirming desperately against the Ancient’s grasp, but the feel of the boy rubbing up against him only made Morlun more aroused. No matter what the teen did he just couldn’t get away. He yelled and kicked, but something was tethered around his right leg, cutting the movement short. He tried to thrust his arm back to elbow the creature in the gut, but just at that moment the fingers inside him thrust harder, pushing their full length into him, making him squeak. “Get off me!” he cried, wiggling frantically trying to get away from the intruders in his rectum. “Things don’t go up there!” he howled, desperate.

“I disagree,” Morlun said coolly and crooked his fingers, his pads brushing purposely against the teen's prostate.

“Ah!” Peter jerked as a suddenly thrill tightened in his belly, but he was too scared to take any real pleasure from it. “You-you can’t,” he whined desperately, trying anything to get the Ancient to stop. “I’m a boy!”

“I’m aware,” Morlun said, the words rumbling deep in his chest as he scissored his fingers within the boy before adding another finger. The human was stretching nicely with the lube. Soon he would take his prize.

“Ah! No, no, stop!” Peter screamed as the third finger pressed deep within him. He was starting to feel the stretch now and was scared. It wasn’t hurting like it should (the Ancient had been playing with his ass while he was unconscious), but the realization that the creature was actually going to rape him was starting to sink in and that terrified him.

“No, no, NO!” Peter struggled frantically, shaking his head in desperate denial as he screamed, but Morlun just grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. Peter kicked and tried to push himself up, but he had no leverage. There was nothing he could do.

”You can make this easy on yourself or hard. One way or another I will take you,” the Ancient hissed behind him, its three fingers still pumping into him.

Oh god. Oh god, oh GOD! Peter panted into the pillow, his eyes to-wide with fear. He couldn’t do anything. This creature was completely dominating him. He wasn’t used to a lot of things being stronger then he was anymore and it… it was going to- Oh GOD! Tears started to drip down Peter’s face. There was nothing he could do. Whenever he struggled the Ancient simply pressed him down, capturing him between itself and the bed. It wasn’t cruel per se. It didn’t seem to be trying to cause him pain, but it wouldn’t be denied. It just continued to finger him and… and- Oh _GOD_! The creature was actually going to do it. It was going to rape him. Peter sobbed into the pillows, his body heaving with his cries. Suddenly, Peter felt a forth finger enter him and something just snapped.

“NO!” he roared, jerking back and bucking hard, trying to displace the Ancient, but it did no good. Morlun simply pressed down between the teen’s shoulders blades, adding enough weight that it was hard for the boy to breath. Within seconds Peter had to stop fighting to catch his breath. His lungs ached with his gasps and a low, miserable moan escaped him.

Morlun eased up on the pressure, letting the teen breath, but still held the boy firm as he thrust his fingers into the brunet's passage again. The Ancient could feel the strength in this human and he quickly found dominating one so strong was very arousing. Giving into his desire, Morlun rocked his hips, rubbing himself against the teen’s back making the brunet's breathe hitch with fear as the kid felt the long hard member sliding across his skin. Peter's eyes widened. It was so big. There was no way it could fit!

Morlun seemed to read his mind and chuckled as he retracted his fingers from the boy’s rectum. “Don’t worry. It will fit… eventually.”

Peter gasped as he felt something (he knew what, but his mind refused to acknowledge it) line up with his entrance. His stomach dropped and a tight, sick feeling curled in his belly. This was really happening. That was all he could think before that something started to press in. He gave a panicked yip and squirmed desperately as the pressure against his sphincter increased.

“No wait. You can’t- HAH!...” Peter’s breath hitched as the hard unyielding length popped past his ring of muscle and drove into his depth. The sharp, stinging burn of being stretched too quickly seared through the teen, but that was all. The stabbing agony he had expected was surprisingly lacking, but he was still getting raped and that knowledge gave him more than enough emotional trauma to make up for the absence of overpowering physical pain. Peter lay quietly for a second, his eyes wide with shock, then he took a breath and screamed.

“Ah-haaaah. It hurts! Stop!” Peter howled, struggling in frantic desperation.

Morlun sighed, reveling in the feel of the hot, tight passage he had buried himself in, and wrapped his arms around the body writhing under him, effectively pinning the boy. “Relax morsel,” the Ancient breathed. “The pain will leave you soon." Morlun remembered a time when humans younger then Peter married and bred so the Ancient had no qualms about fucking the 16-year-old, but the creature didn’t want to break him, at least not yet, so the creature held the boy, waiting a few seconds for him to grow more accustom to the feel of the dick shoved within his depths.

“Take it out. Take it out please,” Peter begged. “You’re too big- hah-AH!” Tears flew from the boy’s eyes as he jerked against the feel of the Ancients member pushing a bit further in.

The teen sobbed into the pillows, his hands clenching into fists. “Stop… please,” he whispered.

“No,” the Ancient jerked himself balls deep into the teen’s tight, throbbing heat and started humping.

“Ah!… Slower… Gentler,” Peter gasped, squirming uncontrollably against the strange feeling of being butt-fucked. “PLEASE… I’ve never done this before.”

Morlun paused at Peter’s words, mildly surprised. He leaned forward to whisper in the boy’s ear. The teen whimpered deliciously as the Ancient’s length shifted slightly within his flesh and shivered as he felt Morlun’s breath caress his ear.

“You are a virgin?”

Peter nodded, blushing in embarrassment as he panted under the creature, but he was relieved that Morlun had stopped moving if only for a second.

Morlun mulled over the boy’s words, his dick still buried deep within the teen’s bowels. He did not think the human would lie to him. There was a certain frantic, desperation to the brunet’s tone that made the Ancient believe his words. “Stop struggling and I will try to be… gentle,” Morlun finally said, the last word rolling out of his mouth as if it were foreign.

Morlun’s impassionate tone made Peter cold inside, but he bit his lip and nodded. He knew this was going to happen one way or another. If he had to choose between being fucked painfully and non-painfully, he preferred the latter.

“Good little tidbit,” Morlun murmured, nipping the boy’s ear. The outcome would have been the same no matter what the human decided so it didn’t really matter to the Ancient what the teen choose, but if it meant his new possession wouldn’t break quite so quickly, then he would do as the mortal asked.

Without another word, Morlun wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and rolled so they were both laying on their sides, the boy’s back to his front with his cock still buried deep in the others flesh. Peter moaned as they moved, but did not try to struggle, making the Ancient smile. This morsel could learn. Morlun’s other hand snaked down the teen's thigh and bent the kid's top leg up for better access, pushing his own leg between the brunet’s before he began fucking the boy again, softly this time, pulling out only a bit before pushing slowly back in.

Hitched breaths blended with moans of discomfort as the Ancient humped the boy. Even at the gentle pace it was still uncomfortable for Peter and a stray tear escaped his eyes. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. It had to be some horrible nightmare. It just had to be.

A soft metallic tang graced the air, unperceivable to Peter, but sharp to the Ancient’s keep senses.

“Virgin’s blood,” the Ancient rumbled deep in his chest, and thrust a little harder, his penis brushing that sweet spot inside Peter, making a strange thrill pool in the teen’s stomach.

The boy whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut against the unfamiliar feelings as the Ancient continued to rock into his body. He felt so stretched, even bruised. He had to wonder if he really was bleeding like the Ancient said. It all felt so weird, but then why was his own dick starting to rise?

Peter cried out, startled as his front was suddenly pressed back to the bed.

“Wha?”

“You have been opened,” Morlun growled, his hands pressing down on Peter’s shoulders as he repositioned himself. “Time to fuck.”

“No!” Peter gasped as the Ancient pulled himself out all the way then pushed back in, hard. The teen’s flesh yielded as that thick length drove back into him, stealing his breath away. It was too much. Too fast. Then the Ancient did it again and Peter cried out, squirmed uncontrollably. The Ancient’s hold locked down on him. He wasn’t going to let his prize get away.

“Please,” Peter begged, fresh tears on his face. “It’s too much.”

“You will live.”

Peter shivered at Morlun’s cool tone then bit the pillow as the Ancient thrust down again and kept going, not giving Peter another break. The inhuman being was getting close. It’s pace picking up until it was pounding into him, earning a grunt with every thrust. Tears flowing freely from Peter's eyes as he tried to hold on. This couldn’t be happening. It didn’t make sense. He couldn’t get raped. He couldn’t!

Then Morlun shifted a little and brushed the boy’s prostate on his next thrust. Something hot sparked within Peter as the Ancient hit his sweet spot over and over again with every frantic thrust. Peter didn’t understand it, but it felt good. His own penis was half hard already, and his belly tight with arousal. He couldn’t control it. He couldn’t understand it and that scared him, but the Ancient was far past recognizing any of his desperate pleas to stop.

“Oooh morsel you feel so good,” Morlun groaned, arching his back and grinding his hips into the boy’s butt. Peter felt the cock inside him twitch and swell just a bit. “I’m going to- Ahhhh,” The Ancient let out a sigh as he thrust again and spilled his hot seed into the body beneath him.

Panic speared through Peter as he felt something gush into his bowels. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what was happening. “No. No! Don’t cum inside! Pleeease.” The boy gave a high-pitched, desperate whine, but Morlun, too wrapped up in his own pleasures, ignored him.

Peter sobbed harshly into the pillows as the Ancient pulled out then jerked back into him, still cumming. A sick, sticky kind of warmth was pooling inside Peter's guts. It felt so weird an unnatural. “It’s too much, please,” teem begged, tears streaming from his eyes, but the Ancient gave no indication of hearing him.

Finally, Morlun had spurt his last and, his dick still buried in Peter, leaned over the teen, panting and flushed with pleasure as the boy sobbed underneath him. But even violated as he was, Peter still had a spark left in him and he wasn’t going to let the Ancient just lay on him. After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Peter started to squirm violently. “Get off. Get off, get off, get ooooff!” he howled.

Now, Morlun might have ignored Peter, but the struggling boy wasn’t very comfortable to lie on so with a sigh he pushed himself up, pulling out of the teen in the process.

The moment Peter was free, he scrambled away from the Ancient and across the bed as fast as he could, ignoring his aching backside. His right leg wrench out from under him as he fled, making his eyes jerk down to his ankle where he found a delicate gold cuff around his foot. He couldn’t go any farther because he was literally chained to the bed. With a soft sob the teen sat, his right leg extended, his left leg bent up to his chest and his body pressing back against the headboard of the bed, as far away as he could get from the Ancient. Some small part of his brain realized in his shock that the chains much have been enchanted or he would have broken it before so he did not try to struggle against it. Instead, he just sat, huddled in the heavy crimson blankets, tears streaming down his face as he tried to come to terms with what just happened. Peter just could believe it. He had been raped!

 

 

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so right now the edits are not taking on AO3 (don't know why they're just not), so this chapter is still a little rough in places, but I really wanted to get it up. I will do a little more clean up later, but for right now I hope you can forgive the glaring mistakes. 
> 
> UPDATE: I got the edit done. There's always something that escapes me, but for now I corrected all the mistakes I could find. Thanks for your patience. 
> 
> UPDATE: Also, I thought that even though this goes without saying, I’m going to mention it anyway; Rape is bad. I in no way condone the action. Play it safe people and ‘no’ means ‘no.’ Morlun’s just being an inhuman ass. Just thought I would cover that base since I had a moment. 
> 
> Now, I can’t promise I will write them in, but sex-scene suggestions are welcome (and if they don’t make it into part 1 of this series they might make it into part 2). I’m already planning a lot of stuff, as you can probably tell by my updated tags. Just FYI I’m NOT going to be doing any scat or blood-play or snuff or bestiality or castration, (etc anything else that goes with that). Just thought I would get that out of the way. That being said I'm pretty open to other things... Of course there's probably still stuff out there I don't like I just don't know about, but anyway, feel free to suggest. 
> 
> P.S. PLEASE. I'm desperate for some feedback. Please!


	4. What's the Deal?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day with Morlun. (Part3)
> 
> Kink(s) in chapter: Light bondage, hand job, blow job, forced orgasm.

I’ve been raped. The words flashed across Peter’s thoughts for the umpteenth time as his shocked mind tried to come to grips with what just happened to him. It made him feel sick.

The teen stared across the room to where his violator sat on the edge of the bed cool as a cucumber, looking as if he had done nothing wrong. The creature was watching him silently, eyeing him as if he were a slab of meat. That cold gaze made Peter shiver and he looked away, but his brain had already catalogued what the Ancient looked like.

The creature was a strong and powerful being; tall and ripped like a super model with hard, defined muscles, a sharply handsome face, dark hair, pale skin and eyes that were… unnatural. They were (Peter shuttered) red: as red as fresh blood. And his… his penis. Even soft it was BIG. The teen couldn’t believe that fit in him.

Peter shifted, uncomfortable with his thoughts and wiped the tracks of tears from his face with a sniff. He felt awful. Just awful so he huddled deeper into the blankets, pulling them tight around him as if they could protect him. A few more tears dribbled down his face. He just couldn’t believe this was happening.

Peter winced as he suddenly felt something wet slid out of his abused entrance. He automatically reached down to check it out and was relieved to find it wasn’t blood, but was revolted to find his hand was now coated in the creatures slimy seed. He tried to wipe his dirty hand on the blankets, but that just seemed to spread the semen over his hand. He whimpered in dismay, his stomach turning in disgust. He felt a little more of the stuff dribbled out of him and tried to clench his sore ass to keep from soiling himself anymore, but that hurt and he winced again. It was just too much. Peter dissolved into tears, crying into his knee.

It didn’t take long for Morlun to become annoyed with the noisy, weeping boy.

“Quite whining,” the Ancient said, a demanding tone slipping into his voice as he shifting into a cross-legged position and drumming his fingers against his left knee, his head leaning on his other hand as he continued to watch the boy. “I wasn’t that rough.”

“It’s d-dripping out,” Peter sobbed, feeling miserable.

“What did you expect?” Morlun shot back, matter-a-factly. “It to just stay up there?”

Sudden anger swelled within Peter’s chest at the creature’s nonchalance, burning white-hot inside him and erasing his good sense.

“You fucking BASTARD!” the teen yelled, grabbing the nearest easy missile – a lamp from off the bedside table – and throwing it at the Ancient with all his might. Morlun easily evaded the careening object, but blinked in surprised as the lamp sailed past him and smashed into the wall, bursting into pieces. He hadn’t expected the boy to be so… so _spirited_ so soon after being conquered.

Unfortunately for Peter, the lamp was the last of the easily accessible throwing fuel, except for the bedside table itself which he promptly picked up and chucked at the Ancient. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!” Damn, but he wanted to make this creep pay. He wanted to make the creature pay so bad.

Morlun easily leaned out of the way, but the wooden table crashed into the wall behind him with enough force to make it explode it into splinters. So much for submissive, Morlun thought as he stared at the teen who was flushed and panting in his anger.

Peter couldn’t get close to touching Morlun with any of his attacks and honestly he didn’t want to ‘touch’ the Ancient, just hurt him really bad and in his rage filled mind that was worth a little contact.

“I’m GOING TO KILL YOU,” the teen screamed and lunged at the Ancient with murder in his eyes. Peter could barely remember a time he had been so overwhelmingly mad. The only time he ever felt angrier was when his uncle was murdered, but it was a close call. He was just so furious, but right as he started to move, the semen injected deep into his bowels shifted and threatened to come pouring out of his clenched ass. Peter dropped back to the bed on all fours, clutching his stomach with one arm as the dull ache of a cramp started to rise within him.

“Ow. Dammit,” he hissed through clenched teeth, then jerked his face up to Morlun. “This is your fault,” Peter growled, his eyes full of hatred. He glared up at the Ancient through his bangs and with a smooth motion reached out and tore off the thick, wooded bedpost to his right and slammed it into Morluns side like a baseball bat. “You FUCKER!”

Or at least he tried, but the Ancient caught the weapon well before it hit.

“Interesting,” Morlun said, eyeing the piece of wood as he wrenched the makeshift weapon away from the teens grasp with little effort. This human could be dangerous. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to spare the boy. If he was not careful the little human might be able to cause him some serious trouble.

Morlun turned his eyes back to find the boy curled up in a little ball of panting pain as the cramping inside him grew into agony. The Ancient had left a lot of semen inside him and his intestines wanted the invading liquid out NOW. Peter wasn’t sure he could hold on like this for very long. His anger burned away in the face of this overwhelming pain and he soon found himself sobbing into the blankets. He couldn’t move it hurt so bad. He could barely even breathe.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He panted, clutching his stomach as he tried to keep it all in. Tears streamed down his face as his pain brought on despair. “God, why me?” Peter whispered, burying his face in the blankets.

Morlun shifted feeling uncharacteristically uncomfortable. He wasn’t _that_ bad of a lover was he? No that was impossible. He used to entice humans with sex all the time a couple millennia ago. It was fun.

The Ancient waited with an abnormal amount of patience (for him) until the lines of pained tension left the boy’s body and the human started to breathe easier as the cramping passed before he spoke. “Enough of this. Go clean yourself up.”

“How can I?” Peter panted, glaring up from the bed with tear-reddened eyes, his voice rising with the fresh bout of anger that spiked through his blood. “You chained me to THE FUCKING BED, REMEMBER?!” he yelled, feeling more pissed off and more vulnerable and more helpless then he had ever been in his life all at once. He tugged at his chained ankle as a visual for the Ancient

Without another word Morlun moved forward, crawling over the large bed with a predator’s effortless sensuality, making Peter jerked back with a gasp.

“No. Don’t touch me,” the boy whispered, horror suddenly washing over him at the thought of physical contact with the creature. He pressed himself back against the headboard again, his eyes far too wide. “Don’t.”

Morlun paused to scowl at him, but otherwise ignored the boy’s words and move closer. Too close.

“NO!” Desperate, Peter kicked out with his chained leg.

Morlun caught the leg as easily as he caught the bedpost Peter had swung at him. “Calm yourself human,” the Ancient rumbled deep in his chest, trying to control himself as fear rose in the boy. Morlun could feel the boy shivered against him, hear his heart pounding in his chest, taste the terror in the air and for the Ancient it was all, but intoxicating. Morlun was starting to get excited and not in a sexual way. No this was a much more deadly type of excitement. This was thrill of the hunt. Like most predators Morlun couldn’t help, but give chase when his prey ran and the boy was giving all the signs of one prepared to run. If the human didn’t learn to control himself better, Morlun wasn’t sure he would be able to make the boy last very long. It wasn’t just fun anymore. It was starting to get serious. The Ancients instincts were already way over stimulated. It had been better when the teen was throwing things at him. That didn’t set him off in the least, but this… This was dangerous.

Peter whimpered, hyperventilating as he stared at Morlun. The creature was touching him. Oh god it was _touching_ him! Even without the Ancient’s fear presence there was just something in the way the creature moved that told Peter he was food to it and not a lot more. Another little, strangled sound of fear escaped teen’s throat and he closed his eyes, tears dripping down his face as he clutched the blankets to his chest and shuddered violently with fear. He felt woozy like he might faint. He had hoped if he couldn’t see the Ancient it would help, but somehow he could still _feel_ the creature. It wasn’t just the creatures hot fingers curled around his ankle in an iron grasp. It wasn’t even his spider sense telling him he was in danger or anything. No, it was something even older and more primal telling him the creature was serious bad news. The feeling twisted inside Peter stomach and made him feel sick. If this kept up he might really throw up.

Morlun’s eyes flicked from the boy’s face to the delicate golden cuff locked around Peter’s ankle. With a touch the clasp opened and fell away.

“There,” Morlun growled, letting go of the boy’s leg with an effort of will and settling back. Peter snapped the leg back under the blankets, but Morlun was too distracted to notice. It was hard for him not to pounce on the terrified human. All the signs were right… Peter simply looked like prey. It was sooo enticing. Morlun looked away from the human and let out a slow breath. He had to get himself under control again or the boy might really become dinner with or without the contract. Morlun wasn’t hungry or anything. It was just what his instincts were telling him to do. Pounce, eat, kill. And it would be so fun. The Ancient panted softly, his cheeks flushing slightly, his eyes bright with the anticipated trill of the chase. This was bad. He had to think of something else.

“I told you not to touch me,” Peter said sulkily, rubbing his bruised ankle and that was a big mistake.

Morlun’s gaze snapped back to the boy, his eyes blazing red. The Ancient moved faster than the boy could follow. Suddenly the creature had it’s fist buried in Peter’s hair and it wrenched his head back so they were staring into each other’s eyes. Those horrible red eyes. Peter let out a cry of pain, but Morlun ignored it.

“You are mine human,” Morlun growled, teeth bared, eyes flashing with barely restrained violence. “Don’t forget that,” he snarled, lowering his head to lick at the boy’s throat. Peter whimpered, trembling against the Ancient. A shiver of hunger ran through Morlun’s body. So close. He could just- The Ancient swallowed hard and let out a controlled breathe. He pressed his face into the boy’s hot skin, smelling the fear sweat on the human and shuddered again. “It’s all that’s keeping you alive,” the Ancient whispered, nuzzling Peters neck before opening his mouth and setting his teeth against the boys jugular.

Peter let out a fearful squeak and froze. He had no doubt the Ancient could rip out his throat and he knew if it did he would die.

Morlun closed his eyes and just sat there for a few seconds, breathing through his nose, his teeth a fraction of an inch from ending the human’s existence. He could feel the boy’s life pulsing under the skin. So close. He was quickly finding this was more than just sedating his predatory instincts. Holding the boy’s life in his hands like this was also incredibly arousing. Newfound lust burned away the desire to kill. The Ancient never normally took life this way, but it was more symbolic than practical. He was taking the human’s life under his complete control then he pulled his teeth away, letting it go.

Morlun drew away and looked at Peter, still well within arm’s reach of the human. The boy had not moved even now that Morlun had taken his hands and teeth away. Peter’s eyes were wide and terrified, his breath coming in frantic gasps as he sat with his head tilted back as if the Ancient still had his fist buried in the kids hair and fangs set against his throat. Morlun could see he had left two soft pink half moons where his teeth had been. He was not too happy with himself for being so close to losing control, but something about the marks pleased him on a primal level. He had left _his_ mark on the boy, but then the poor, little human seemed to be in some sort of shock from the incident. Morlun would never see Peter as an equal, but he needed to see the human as something other than food or the boy’s life would be forfeit. A possession would do just find. Or perhaps… a pet. Yes, a pet.

Resting their foreheads together, Morlun sighed, closing his eyes as he ran his hands through the boy’s hair in a comforting sort of way. “Mine,” he whispered, kissing the mark on the human’s neck as he allowed himself to calm down.

Peter filched at both the words and touch. “No,” he said, shaking his head, his tone hollow with shock, but his word defiant.

Morlun’s eyes flicked opened and hardened. “You are mine!” he hissed, one hand taking hold of Peter’s hair again.

The pain seemed to startle the boy out of his stupor, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “No I’m not!” he said, the strength coming back to his words. He started to struggle, but the Ancient twisted his hand in the boy’s hair making him cry out.

Morlun growled under his breath and pressed their bodies together, pinning the boy against the headboard of the bed. “We made a deal.”

“Wha… What the hell are you talking about?!” Peter panted out, squirming frantically against the Ancient as fresh tears dripped from his eyes.

Morlun blinked, surprised. “You don’t remember.”

“Remember _what_?!” Peter sobbed, unable to stop himself from crying. The creature was just so _inhuman_.

Morlun blinked again then suddenly Peter found himself free of the Ancients touch. He was so startled he glanced up to find the creature sitting cross legged on the bed a couple feet from him, looking as if he were deep in thought.

Morlun studied the boy who was currently clutching his throat protectively and considered the situation. Maybe he should just eat the boy. The human was proving to be a lot of trouble. But the potential. If the human could be properly trained, oh the _potential_. Morlun sighed, making up his mind and caught Peter’s gaze with his own. “You gave yourself to me for a year,” he said, seriously. “You said you would be my slave.”

“What…” Peter breathed, his eyes widening. “Wh-why would I do a thing like that?!” the boy demanded. “That doesn’t sound like me at all!”

“So I wouldn’t eat you,” Morlun answered, bluntly.

Peter gasped, flinching back. “You eat people?” he squeaked, a new wave of fear washing over him. As if all the other things the Ancient had done to him weren’t terrify enough already, he had to add this! “You-“ The memories came crashing back, a horrible nightmare all his brain wanted to do with was forget. “Oh no, no, no, no, no. That was real?! That was- Oh god. Oh _gawd_.” Peter paled, his eyes widening as his imagined ran away from him. He could see this creature tearing at his corpse, gulping down chunks of his flesh and bone, it’s lips stained with his blood. He balked at the thought. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” he screamed, utterly terrified.

Morlun growled under his breath, a hot, needy sound, as his fists twisted in the blankets, kneading and ripping at the cloth in an effort to hold himself back from ripping at the boy’s life. It was becoming so hard. So hard. The frikin’ human was even starting to _smell_ like prey, not just look it. “Morsel-“ the Ancient rumbled in warning, but Peter cut him off.

“No. NO!” Peter whimpered, pressing himself back against the headboard with eyes that were wide with terror and thrashing his head from side to side in denial, his chest heaving.

Morlun huffed out a hot breath, shuddering at the sight of the terrified human in front of him and turned his eyes away. It was all he could do not to pounce on the human. His muscles trembled and twitched with the effort it took to hold himself back. “Calm yourself, boy,” he growled in a voice so low it sounded more animal then human.

Several long moments passed where all Morlun could hear was the panting of his own excited breath and the blood pounding in his ears. Slowly the Ancient’s instinctual desire to kill eased and after a few more seconds he looked back at Peter, to find the boy huddled in the farthest corner of the bed. The human was rocking on his haunches, his head clutched between his hands. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself and after Morlun was sure he wasn’t going to throttle the brunet in a fit of primal urges, he allowed himself to hear the human’s words. “This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. It has to be a dream. A nightmare. Please!”

“It’s not.”

Peter started and looked up to find the Ancient sitting calmly before him once again.

“I don’t want this,” the boy whispered, fresh tears adding to the wet tracks running down his cheeks.

“Too bad,” Morlun said coolly.

“Please!” Peter begged, desperately.

The Ancient sighed, weary with all the boy’s whimpering and pleading. Holding himself back had taken a toll on Morlun. It was not something the Ancient did often or ever. He usually went with his instincts, allowing himself to satisfy all his urges, but this time he had not and the strain of not killing the human had tired him.

“Please. I just want to go home,” Peter sobbed, hugging his legs to his chest, not recognizing the Ancient’s inner turmoil.

“Hush,” Morlun whispered, reaching out a hand to stroke the teen’s face, but Peter jerked back from the touch. “Calm boy,” Morlun rumbled softly, his hand tracing the boy’s face, not touching, but still the barest fraction from the boy’s skin. He could feel the heat radiating from the human; the life. It was a beautiful thing. All life was beautiful and satisfying. There was nothing better to feed on, but this life might be worth more than just food. “I’m not going to do anything to you right now.”

Peter closed his eyes, quivering with the almost touches and let out a shuttering breath. “Please, don’t touch me,” he whispered. He could feel the Ancient’s almost feverish heat on his skin as the hand traced the air around him. So close. The boy was sweating now, both from fear and the effort to keep the Ancient’s seed from leaking out of his ass. His guts still felt so strange and sloshy and with everything else he was really starting to feel rather ill. A soft whimper of misery escaped his lips.

“Shhh, boy. I will not harm you,” the Ancient said quietly, then gently wiped away the tear tracks on the boys face with a thumb.

Peter gasped, his eyes flying open then hardening as somehow the silent truce between them was broke by that one touch.

“No!” he yelled, grabbing a pillow from behind him and heaving it, smacking the Ancient right in the face. And this time the blow hit.

Morlun was so started to find himself with a face full of cloth and feathers that he froze for a second. In the few moments before his anger reared its ugly head a couple thoughts flickered across his mind. First: that _that_ had been completely unexpected and second: it was obvious the boy was a fighter. It was quiet impressive actually. Even when the teen was half mad with fear it was still his first instinct was to attack.

Then the Ancient’s anger came roaring back with a vengeance. “That is enough!” he snarled, eyes flashing as he ripped the pillow from the boy’s hands, feathers flying everywhere as the cloth tore. “I will not tolerate this anymore!"

Peter couldn’t believe he actually hit the creature, but now he was wishing he hadn’t. Even without his fearful presence the Ancient’s anger was terrifying and Peter was getting the full force of it. “No, no,” he whispered over and over again, pressing himself back against the headboard, his legs futilely sliding across the blankets as he tried to push himself back even further.

Then the Ancient started to move towards him. Peter’s eyes widened in terror and he started whimpering uncontrollably, but there was no where he could go to get away. Nothing he could do. Oh god-

In a last ditch effort, Peter’s body flew into action and he dove under the blankets, shielding his head with his arms. It was pathetic, but it was all he could do. He was startled to find himself sobbing hysterically, but he could not get himself to stop so he just lowered his head to the mattress and bawled. He kept expecting pain any second, but… nothing happened. Eventually he cried himself out and still nothing happened. Nothing at all.

After what seemed like forever Peter felt the mattress dip beside him as it took weight and a light, but firm touch settled on the small of his back. The boy flinched with a small cry, but the hand just stayed where it was. Somehow it was quietly reassuring. At least the creature wasn’t hurting him. Then Peter heard Morlun speak.

“Quiet little one. Even though I should punish you for your digressions I will not. Not right now. You have already given me what I wanted.”

Peter shivered as the dark, soft voice seemed to caress him, but he relaxed against the Ancient's touch as the hand started to gently stroke his back. Peter would have fallen into and exhausted sleep right then and there except from the uncomfortable pressure in his gut.

“Come out boy. I will not harm you,” Morlun said, trying to coax the boy out from under the cover (not that he couldn’t have just dragged the boy out kicking and screaming, but this seemed a little more appropriate for the situation). And it worked. After a second Peter, not wanting to anger the Ancient further, poked his head out, the rest of the blankets clutched around his shoulders.

“There you go,” Morlun said with a soft smile, tipping Peter’s head up with a hand under the boy’s chin. Peter shuddered at the touch, but didn’t try to pull away. That was very good, but all the running from the Ancient’s touch and hiding under the blankets had really done a number on Morlun. He had almost killed the boy as the teen cried into the mattress, but had somehow kept himself from ripping through the blankets, sinking his claws into flesh and draining the humans life. It had been close. Too close. He hadn’t trusted himself with touching the boy until now and with the way the teen was quivering against him… It was different when he was manipulating the boy’s fear, but this kind of instinctual reaction in the human- Morlun wasn’t going to be able to keep this up. The next time the human got him this riled up, the brunet would be dead. Morlun closed his eyes and let out a tight sigh. “Boy, you must stop this,” the Ancient said softly, but the words still came out as a growl.

“What?” Peter blinked, startled. What the hell was he doing that was so bad?

“You are acting like prey boy. It is making it hard to control my…” Morlun sucked in a sharp breath as another shiver ran through his body and he opened his eyes which were blazing yet again. The Ancient looked hungrily at the boy and licked his lips before whispering, “… urges. If you value your life you will stop it.”

Peter swallowed hard, staring at the Ancient’s horrible, eyes. He just couldn’t look away. “H-how? I’m just being myself.”

Morlun bared his teeth in a snarled. “You are being prey.”

Normally, Peter would have been terrified right about now, but he was just too tired to be scared anymore. “You mean…” he said slowly, thinking through what the creature had said. Then he got it and snapped his fingers. “I’m pushing you’re buttons.”

Morlun raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed despite himself. “If you include my instinct to kill you a ‘button,’ then yes.”

“Oh…” Peter felt his stomach drop. “Yikes.”

“Indeed,” the Ancient said, his glowing red eyes narrowing.

Peter had to look away from Morlun or he knew he was going to lose it. He rubbed his arm self-consciously as he stared at the floor. “You… you promise you won’t eat me.”

The human heard the answer come to him in a low growl. “If you stop enticing me, yes. It is in our contract.”

Peter swallowed hard, fear starting to tighten in his belly. “G-give me a second,” he whispered, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to clear his mind and making himself to relax. He continued to concentrate on his breathing as he mentally shoved away the uneasy feeling he got simply by being close to the Ancient and, along with the fear, forced it from his mind. And breathed.

Morlun watched silently as the teen forced himself to calm down. He had to admit the boy’s willpower was impressive for a lowly human.

Finally Peter opened his eyes and looked at the Ancient, his posture relaxed and perfect. He no longer had the ridged, panting look of a scared rabbit that made Morlun want to eat him so very much.

The Ancient felt a slow smile spread across his lips and he leaned forward. “Much better,” he purred, reaching out to run his hands down Peters arms. Peter suppresses a shudder making Morlun smile wider. Submissive was fine, even desirable. It was just acting like prey that was so troublesome and it looked like the boy understood that. “Much, much better Pet.”

The Ancient suddenly stood, startling Peter into looking up at him. Any emotion that had been on the creature’s face before had vanished, leaving it looking as cold and bleak as ever.

“Now go clean yourself up.”

“Wait!” Peter surprised himself by reaching and grabbing the creature’s wrist as it moved to leave. Morlun turned back to the boy, a questioning eyebrow raised and Peter looked down as soft blush rising on his cheeks.. “I just don’t understand,” he said. “Why are you doing this to me?”

Morlun shrugged a shoulder. “Why do anything? Because it is amusing.”

“But all the…” Peter shook his head, unable to say the words. “Why?”

“What did you think I meant when I said slave morsel?” the Ancient said, sitting back down on the bed and crossing his legs.

Peter frowned, looking at his hands so he wouldn’t have to look at the naked creature before him. What?... What did the- Oh god. No sane person would have known that what’s what the creature had meant. It… it wasn’t rational! Peter felt sick inside. This creature really wanted to keep him as a sex slave. Peter glared up at the Ancient, his frown deepening. “You can’t be serious.”

Morlun gave him a bored look. “I assure you I am.”

Anger flashed, hot in Peter’s chest, adding to the flush on his cheeks. “I didn’t know what I was agreeing to so it doesn’t count,” he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling cheated and exposed.

“Your ignorance isn’t my problem,” Morlun answered bluntly, inspecting his finger nails as if he had nothing better to do.

“I thought you meant like cleaning and stuff,” said Peter, a tone of desperation leaking into his voice as he tried to make the Ancient understand.

Morlun huffed out an irritated breath and rested his chin in a hand. “I have no need for a human to wait upon me for I do not eat nor sleep like you and the cleaning does itself.”

“But- that’s not fair!” Peter finished lamely as he ran out of things to say.

The Ancient gave him another bored look. “Would you prefer I eat you?”

Peter’s first instinct was to gasp and jerk away, but he suppressed it and glared at Morlun instead. “What do you think?” he spat.

Morlun was actually a little proud of his new toy. This human was a fast learner, but his questioning was still getting quite irritating. “Then quit whining,” the Ancient snapped back. “It’s annoying. Besides, you were lucky. I was full by the time I got to you or you would have become my dinner.”

Peter snorted. “Yah. Lucky,” he scoffed, then he jerked as a sudden, disturbing thought came to him. “Wait. You’re not going to make me pregnant or something are you?” He already had been raped when he thought that wasn’t possible so the question didn’t sound quite so stupid to him.

Morlun let out a surprised laugh at the absurd question and grinned toothily at the boy. “While that _would_ be amusing, no Pet. I cannot. You need not worry of that at least.” He rested his cheek against his hand as he finished speaking, still grinning.

Even though the news was good, Peter was still unnerved by the Ancients smile, so he looked down so he wouldn’t have to look at Morlun. “So what, I’m just here to take care of you ‘other’ hungers?”

“Sex, yes.”

Peter blushed at the creature’s bluntness, feeling utterly embarrassed and at the same time horrified. He didn’t want to get raped again.

The boy heard Morlun sigh. “There are few needs I cannot deal with myself, Pet. Pleasure is better with another living body. You will take care of that for me.”

Peter scowled and glared up at the Ancient through his bangs. “So I’m just a fuck toy to you,” he snarled, pissed he had been degraded down to that.

“Mmm.” Morlun smiled, stroking his chin at the thought. “Yes, that is an accurate description.”

“What _are_ you?,” Peter demanded, his fists slamming down on the mattress in his frustration. “How can you even _think_ this is okay?!”

“I gave you a choice,” Morlun answered as if that made it all alright.

“Oh yah. Death or rape. What a great choice,” Peter scoffed, his voice thick with sarcasm. “How do I even know if you really will let me go in a year like you said?” the boy demanded. “You could keep me here forever. It’s not like I can tell how many days have really passed.”

Morlun’s hackles raised at the accusation. “I gave my word. I shall keep it,” he snapped. A year was barely more than a blink of an eye to the Ancient. The boy should have been happy he hadn’t demand longer.

“But you _can’t_ keep me here,” Peter shot back. “People are going to miss me.”

“What do I care?”

“But, but…” Peter stuttered lost for words. What if Aunt May thought he ran away? What about MJ? What about- He had a freakin’ job for crying out loud! And school! He couldn’t just disappear for a year.

Morlun sighed, exasperated. “Oh quit worrying so much. I have taken care of it.”

“What?!” Fear spiked through Peter, not for himself but for his loved-ones. What had the creature done to them?! Had it killed everyone?! Oh GOD! What if-

“You’re ‘people’ believe you are studying abroad.”

Peter blinked, his mind blanking in surprise at the news. “What- but how?!”

Morlun leaned back against the headboard, looking very pleased with himself. “You don’t live as long as I have without learning a few tricks,” he said smugly.

Peter could have sworn the creature winked at him then. The fucker actually thought this was funny! A big fucking game he was playing! “You can’t just play with my life like this!” Peter said outraged.

“Watch me,” Morlun shot back with an unsettling grin.

“Humf,” Peter crossed his arms over his chest and pouted because there was nothing else he could do. His brow wrinkled as he took a moment to actually look around the room he was in for the first time. Besides the bed and all the things he had thrown at the Ancient, there wasn’t a lot to see. There was a fireplace, completely with a crackling fire set into the wall in front of the bed and a couple book shelves full of various books and baubles, but that was it. And… The wall where all made of grey stone. It was… odd. “Where am I anyway?” Peter snapped, still miffed.

“In my castle.”

“I uh… Oh.” _That_ Peter hadn’t expected, but he should have. Why was it creepy evil dudes always seemed to have castles and mansions and millions of dollars? It just wasn’t fair. With that, the teen found he had run out of things to say or be mad about so he looped back to the beginning. “You didn’t have to be so rough, you know.” he muttered, rubbing his arm self-consciously.

Morlun sighed, rolling his eyes. “I told you to quit whining about that already. It’s not like I didn’t lube you while you were asleep. I could have just taken you dry.”

Peter blushed scarlet as the words sunk in. “You- you… while I was unconscious?!” he spluttered, outraged at the thought of being violated not only when he was awake, but while he was unconscious as well.

“You forget. You’re body in mine now,” Morlun said, leaning forward to caress the boy’s cheek, making Peter shiver. Then the Ancient buried his fingers in the brunet’s hair and jerked the teen’s head back. Agony shot through Peter’s scalp and he gasped, his hands flying up to clutch at Morlun’s wrists as he tried to alleviate some of the pain.

“What’s with you and pulling my hair?!” he yelled, clawing at the creature’s wrists, but Morlun ignored him. The Ancient instead lowered his lips to the side of human’s throat and gave the boy’s skin a long slow lick and then a nip, making Peter gasp again.

“I can do what I like with you, slave,” Morlun breathed in Peter’s ear earning himself a shiver from the boy. “In fact I find I want to do something to it right now.”

“What!?” Peter’s breath hitched as he felt the Ancient’s other hand dip into the blankets and cup his bare groin. “No.” Peter tried to shake his head, but that only caused him more pain as the hand fisted his hair twisted. “Don’t touch,” he panted instead.

“You do not seem to understand your situation yet. I will make it clearer,” Morlun hissed. A yip escaped Peter’s lips as the hand holding his length tightened. “You are here for me to do whatever I want to, whenever I want to,” the Ancient growled, loosening his grip a touch so he could stroke the boy’s cock.

Peter swallowed hard, mortified to find himself hardening within the man’s grasp, but far more worried about something else. He pressed his hands to the creature’s chest, not trying to struggle yet, but catching Morlun’s attention. “Please,” he begged, his eyes tearing up at the thought of getting raped yet again. “It still hurts.”

“Not that sweet morsel,” the Ancient chuckled wickedly then fixed his red gaze on Peter. “I will give you pleasure boy, because you have pleased me,” he purred, his eyes half hooded with lust as he gave Peter’s throat another nibble and continued to fondle the teen. “New pets must be trained. And I promise to train you very well.”

Peter started and looked up at the Ancient. “There are others?”

“No.”

A cry was startled from Peter as a ripping sound rent the air then suddenly his hands were being jerked above his head. “Wait, what are you doing?!” he yelped, trying to pull away, but Morlun’s grip was firm.

“You’ll see,” Morlun said mischievously and Peter suddenly realized the creature was tying his hands to the headboard of the bed using strips of cloth torn from the blankets.

“W-wait,” he stammered, fear getting the better of him as he struggled, trying to pull his hands from the Ancient’s iron grip.

Morlun growled, and slammed the boy back against the headboard so he could finish binding the humans hands. Peter gasped as his head knocked painfully against the solid wood headboard and bright lights flashed before his eyes.

The next thing the teen knew the Ancient was rubbing his dick in a horribly arousing way. Morlun must have picked up some lube from somewhere in the seconds Peter had been unconscious because it felt so good and slick and his hand squelched with every stroke. Pleasure tightened in Peter’s belly as tingles raced across his thighs and to his groin. It hadn’t taken the Ancient very long to get the boy in this state. Peter was still high on a heat he didn’t understand and he had the disadvantage of been a boy with a healthy amount of teenage horniness, but he didn’t want it. Not like this. He groaned and tried to pull away from the Ancient’s touch, but with his hands tied above him he couldn’t get very far. Peter slumped back to the bed with a moan then jerked as a sudden hot thrill zinged through his body. God he was close. So close, but this was so wrong. He couldn’t cum like this. Not by this _thing's_ hands. He couldn’t. The teen bit his cheek and let out a tights sigh, trying to hold off his orgasm, but it was just so hard. It felt sooo _good_.

“Don’t fight it human,” Morlun rumbled, his free hand caressing the boy’s belly in an incredibly sensual way as his other hand continued to stroke the teen’s hot throbbing meat. “You’ll just make it more difficult for yourself.”

Peter cried out, his toes curling in the blankets as his body arched and he almost came. Almost. The boy bit his lip _hard_ and focused on the pain, the metallic taste as blood touched his tongue, his panting breathing and somehow, somehow it worked. He slumped back to the, his body twitching in un-fulfillment as he gasped. God he ached to cum, but he couldn’t let himself. Not like this.

“That was impressive Pet.” Peter heard the creature say then the boy groggily felt Morlun lick the blood off his chin. “But I told you not to fight it. I’m not going to let you off that easy.”

Peter distantly heard a rustling, then something horribly wonderful and wet and tight lowered itself onto his cock and started sucking. The boy screamed and jerked in his restraints, his head snapping down to see the Ancient giving him a blow job. It was the most amazing feeling from the most terrible source.

“Ah! No get off,” he wrenched his hips, trying to pull away, but Morlun stayed with him, greedily licking and sucking at his dick, determined to make the human cum. “No… stop,” Peter gasped, his belly warming and tingling with pleasure, then he remembered. Inside. “I can’t keep it in!” he shouted, desperate and felt the Ancient chuckle around his length. Peter shuttered as Morlun’s mouth seemed to vibrate with the sound then the creature pulled back, letting the boy slid out of his mouth.

“I was wondering if you had forgotten,” Morlun said, still lazily stroking Peter’s harness with one hand as he prodded the boy’s ass with a finger of the other.

“Don’t!” Peter winced as he felt pressure against his sore, clenched hole.

“I will not fuck you boy. Not now. I am only going to help you hold it in,” Morlun said as he pushed his finger into the boy’s tight heat. Peter whimpered and closed his eyes, but said nothing else as the Ancient began stroking him in earnest once again. Morlun was pleased with how sensitive the boy was. The human could be quite cute when he was squirming with pleasure; his skin glistening with sweat, his chest heaving, little sounds falling from his lips – mmm, delicious.

“I filled you up good, didn’t I?” Morlun teased, thrusting finger in and out of the boy’s entrance a couple of times, before settling to rub gently over his prostate. .

“Shut up!” Peter snarled then gasped, his body jerking as his special spot was stimulated. “Oh god,” he groaned, his head falling back and a shudder ran through him at all the stimulation. It was just too much. He was so hot. Too hot. He couldn’t think. God if I don’t cum soon I’m going to die!

“You’re ‘god’ had nothing to do with it,” Morlun growled, then sucked the boy’s penis into his mouth again.

“Ah-hah. Shit, shit, shit. Oh shit!” Peter writhed under the creatures expert touch, his mind blank now except for the need to climax.

Morlun grinned at the sight of the hot, sweaty body thrusting underneath him. He lifted his mouth off the boy as began to stroke him furiously, forcing the boy into a pleasured frenzy of gasps and cries. “You’re close,” his hissed, eyes glued to the boy’s pleasured form. “I can feel it.”

“Shut uppah-HAH!” Peter screamed and jerked as the intense pleasure suddenly rolled right into climax and he exploded, cum spurting over his chest. His mind blanked for a few seconds then the next thing he knew he was sagging against the headboard, panting, his wrists aching from his pleasured struggles and the creature was sitting on the bed in front of him, licking his cum off it’s fingers.

Morlun smiled as he noticed the human’s eyes seemed to be aware and tracking again. “See I can give pleasure as well as take it,” he said matter-a-factly, licking the last bit of the boy’s semen off his index finger.

Peter glared at the creature, sweat matting his hair and dripping down his face as he gasped for air. “I… told you… no.”

Morlun just shrugged a shoulder, already bored again now that his fun was over. “I don’t care,” he said and lazily tore Peter’s bindings with a swipe of his hand.

“You are evil!” Peter spat hoarsely, still trying to catch his breath as he rubbing the circulation back into his sore wrists then grabbed the tattered remains of the blankets and pulled them protectively over his private parts.

“You humans are so simple minded,” Morlun chuckled, leaning lazily back against one of the far bedposts on the end of the bed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter snapped, still pissed and mortified that he had cum under the creatures touch. Hell it had sucked him! That was so disgusting.

Morlun shrugged his shoulders again. He was in too good of a mood to mind answering a few of the humans’ questions. “It simply is. Good and bad; these are things your species makes up. There are, however, other dualities. Strong and weak. Action and non-action. Stasis and change. Pain and pleasure.” He suddenly smiled toothily at Peter, his red eyes flashing as his voice becoming a bit huskier. “Which do you prefer?”

Peter’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Huh?”

Morlun sighed through his nose, steepling his fingers under his chin as his eyes locked on Peter. “Make no mistake I will take what I want from you, boy. That is a certainty. How much it hurts for you is your choice.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Peter spat, still trying to cover his discomfort with anger.

“If you struggle there will be pain. If you behave I will not hurt you. It is as simple as that,” the Ancient said bluntly.

“I think our definitions of hurt are very different,” Peter grumbled, shifting self-consciously to cover a bit more of his skin with the ruined blankets.

Morlun huffed in irritation. “Fine. If you behave, I will not break you. Clear?”

“But you promised-” Peter started to say, but the Ancient cut him off.

“I promised not to eat you,” Morlun pointed out. “The condition you are in at the end of this year is completely up to you. In fact, you are not guaranteed safety until after you’ve served your time.”

Peter paled. “You mean-“

“Displease me greatly and I will consume you.”

Peter shivered and looked away from the Ancient, a sick twist of fear settling in his gut. Technically he could be the creatures fuck toy for 364 days, but it would still be within the thing’s rights to eat him a day- no an _hour_ before he was to be freed. This was a really crappy deal.

Morlun seemed to read the humans mind because he reached out and stroked a finger down Peter’s cheek catching the boy’s attention. “Do not worry so pet. I am a fair master. I do not intend to cheat you out of your freedom. And I do not need your pain to get my pleasures. Be glad of that for it could have been much harder for you if I were what you humans call a sadist.”

Peter winced and almost nodded in agreement before catching himself.

“But,” Morlun continued, raising a finger to get Peter’s attention again. “You will be punished if you do not behave well and that will be very painful indeed, I promise. Just because I do not need another’s pain to be pleasured does not mean I do not know the ways of mortal torture and,” the Ancient suddenly smiled toothily and Peter suddenly found himself feeling like a mouse caught in the hypnotic gaze of a snake, “I can find it arousing.”

Peter swallowed hard, paling further. The creature claimed not to be a sadist but, his words didn’t exactly fill Peter with confidence.

A caress on his cheek jerked the boy out of his thoughts and he looked up into red eyes. “Shh little one,” the Ancient said softly, running a hand through Peter’s hair. “I said you will not be harmed if you behave and I mean it. I even plan to see what pleasures I can give you, for my own amusement of course.”

Peter jerked his head away from the Ancient’s touch with a shiver of disgust and refused to look up at the creature.

Morlun chuckled at the defiance. He had been a touch worried he might have broken his new toy already, but it did not seem like the little human was too damaged after all. With a wave the Ancient made a glass of water appear in his hand and he held it under the boys face. “Here. Drink boy.”

Peter stared at the water like it was a foreign object, then glanced up at Morlun with a question in his eyes.

“It is not poison.”

“Why are you doing this?” Peter said slowly with suspicion.

“You are my newest possession,” Morlun answered simply. “I try to take good care of my things.”

Despite the creature’s mild tone, Morlun’s words really pissed Peter off. “I’m not a possession,” he snarled through gritted teeth. “You don’t own me.”

“For a year, yes I do,” Morlun said smugly.

Peter grumbled under breath, but couldn’t really argue. It was the deal he made after all. So he just snatched the glass away from the Ancient with an irritated growl and took a sip, but all his antics did was make the Ancient chuckle.

“You really are quite a cute pet,” Morlun said, tousling the boy’s hair.

Peter jerked away with a snap. “Stop calling me that. I’m not your pet.”

“You are what I say you are.”

“This sucks,” Peter growled, crossing his arms over his chest to sulk.

Morlun chuckled again, refusing to lose the good mood sex had put him in.

“Would you at least put some clothes on already?!” Peter said crossly, sick of being naked and even sicker of having to see the Ancient all but flaunt his nudeness.

“Later,” Morlun answered without taking any time to consider the boy’s request.

“Humf,” Peter huffed, irritated. “Can I at least have some clothes?”

The Ancient gave the boy a long look as he toyed with the idea of making the teen go naked. The human did blush ever so adorably after all. “I will dress you later,” he finally said.

“You are cruel!” Peter spat.

Morlun just shrugged a shoulder. “It’s my nature. I exploit the weak like any predator.”

“Humf.” Without anything else he could do, Peter set into a pout. It just wasn’t fair. This whole fucking situation was just fucked up!

“It is your own fault,” Morlun reasoned, breaking the silence that had stretched between them for several minutes. “You are the one who made a contract without discussing the finer points.”

Peter refused to answer or even look at the creature. He just sat and sulked, but it was starting to get harder. His ass ached, his stomach was beginning to hurt and he was starting to feel sick again. A shiver ran up his spine and he shifted uncomfortably. This really, really sucked.

“Go clean yourself up,” Morlun said quietly. “You will feel better.”

Humf,” Peter huffed again, but did what he was told. He slid off the bed, dragging the blankets with his so he could feel at least a little less exposed, but standing suddenly became an issue. He was so tired from everything that his legs wobbled out from under him and he collapsed in a heap. He glanced up to find Morlun watching him from the bed, but the Ancient hadn’t made a move to assist him. Peter frowned at that. “A little help here.”

Morlun sighed. “Fine,” he said standing up and pulling the boy up next to him so he could support the human’s weight.

Peter frowned as he found himself eyelevel with Morlun’s chest. He was miffed that the top of his head barely reached the Ancients shoulders. With all the cowering and bedding he hadn’t realized how tall the creature was, but now… Damn it made him feel like a shrimp. Why did everyone have to be taller than him?!

Morlun notices the boy’s scowl and arched an eyebrow. “What is it now, pet?

Peter’s eyes jerked up to glare at the Ancient and his scowl deepened.

Morlun sighed at the look. “What horrible thing do you think I’ve done this time?”

“You’re too tall,” Peter said bluntly, a pout on his lips.

Morlun blinked startled, then laughed. “You are too cute,” he grinned, caressing the boys cheek.

Peter brushed the Ancient’s hand away. “I’m not trying to be cute,” he snapped.

“Even so,” Morlun said, pulling the boy towards a door Peter hadn’t noticed before “I’m glad I spared you. You certainly can be amusing.”

“Humph,” Peter huffed then was startled when Morlun opened the door and he found himself staring into what looked like a full, modern bathroom.

“Can you go on from here?”

Peter started at Morlun’s words and snapped his mouth shut, embarrassed that he had been gaping. “Yah,” he said, pushing away from the Ancient and grabbing the doorknob to slam the door shut behind him.

Morlun just chuckled at the human’s defiant action. “Quite cute," he murmured to himself, stroking his chin. Breaking the boy in promise to be quite fun. He was looking forward to it.

 

 

 

 

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Finally here’s another chapter. This one kinda ran away from me and became much longer then I originally intended, but I doubt you would mind. I can’t seem to get any of my italicizing, bolding, or centering edits to stick at the moment, but since all the content is the same, I decided to post the chapter anyway and come back and try doing the stylistic things later. I hope you like and I would love some comments.
> 
> UPDATE: Most of the stylistic editing has finally been completed. Hope you're enjoying this strange couple.


	5. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day with Morlun. (Part 4)
> 
> Kink in chapter: Collaring, forced nudity and… sort blood-play I guess…

Peter sighed, resting his forehead against the cool wood of the door he had just slammed. He was finally alone. The teen dropped the tattered blankets to the floor, closed his eyes and just breathed for a few seconds. He ached everywhere and was so tired he had to lean against the door to keep from falling over. He rested there for a few moments, not really trusting himself to walk, but glad to be away from the creature even if it was temporary. Finally, the pang in his gut made him push away from the door and stumble over to the toilet, but, with a last minute decision, he veered off course to turn the bath water on so it could begin filling the tub before quickly moving back to perch himself on the toilet as his bowels gave an angry twist. He could still feel the sickly wetness inside him. It made him want to puke. He felt so dirty. Violated.

Peter hugged his legs to his chest and let out a soft sigh as he finally let himself expel. He was glad the Ancient had left him alone in the bathroom because he would have felt utterly humiliated doing this in front of the man. The brunet sighed again and rested his chin on his knees as he let the creature’s horrible gunk drip out of him. Even the feel of expelling the cum was sickening. A quiet whimper escaped him as a larger gush came and he buried his face in his knees. How much had the stupid monster left in him? From where Peter sat it seemed like the Ancient had left more semen in him then any human could in a million orgasms. It truth, the Ancient had cum more than a human could in one climax. A lot more, spilling a cup of seed into the teens bowels rather than the normal teaspoon or two. Of course the Ancient hadn’t orgasmed in awhile and he didn’t just paw himself off every day so the amount of seed from his orgasm was higher than normal for him. If Morlun kept using his new toy as he planned, soon he would only leave half that much in the boy, but even that would be a lot for the ex-virgin to take.

Finally it was over. Peter wiped then stood up on shaky legs with a groan. He felt awful. Just plain awful and oddly a little numb. He thought he would feel better with all the creatures disgusting cream out of him, but he didn’t. Not really. There was physical relief, of course, but mentally he was still the same. He had been raped. Getting rid of the evidence wasn’t going to change that.

Peter blinked as he found himself staring down into the toilet. He didn’t know why. He just was. The boy watched in somewhat detached, but still revolted fascination as the clear milky stuff slowly spread through the water in the toilet bowl. Some of it was thick and viscous, keeping its bloby form in the liquid while other parts seemed to simply dissolve, becoming one with the water. The boy couldn’t believe how much there was. His hand unconsciously rose to protectively cover his belly. No wonder he had felt sick. He couldn’t see any blood among the drops of cum so if he had been injured his body must have already healed itself. Peter started, realizing he had been staring into the toilet bowl for several moments now with a disgusted sneer on his face and he shook himself, his body stumbled forward as his hand scrabbled at the toilet handle. He flushed the hated stuff down and watched it swirl and disappear.

Then he did puke. The sudden bout of nausea had him lurching down towards the toilet. Sour bile burned the back of his throat and flooded his mouth as he jerked forward to his knees. He had just enough time to get his head over the bowl then he was retching violently into the water below. Peter didn’t know where sudden sickness had come from, but there was no doubting it as his body heaved again as he continued to puke his guts up. Finally, he coughed, gasping and quickly flushed the vomit before the smell of it could make him hurl again. He leaned his cheek against the toilet seat with a groan, miserable. He felt so… rumpled; like a dirty sock no one had bothered to launder for months. This whole situation was just so wrong. A few tears escaped Peter’s eyes before he caught himself and forced himself to stop. It wouldn’t help. He angrily wiped away the tears and pushed himself up to the sink so he could wash the bile from his mouth. It was amazing how bad his mouth tasted after vomiting. He rinsed and spat several time before finally being satisfied. He really wished he had a mint or something, but he made do with the toothbrush and toothpaste he found in a drawer. He loaded up the brush and sat on the toilet lid, determined to give his teeth a thorough cleaning as he waited for the bath to fill.

Peter’s mind wandered as he settled into a brushing rhythm. If the creature that just fucked him really did eat people… He wondered who all it had murdered for food. There were so many possibilities, but if it went specifically for him out of the millions upon millions of other people there were out there, then maybe it only went for super powered people or something. There were so many of that kind in New York anyway. Scorpion, Sandman, Vulture… even assuming that his theory was right there were so many possibilities. And what about his friend like Wasp and Reed and the mutants- No. The creature couldn’t eat Peter’s friends. The boy definitely remembered that as part of the deal and it did not good worrying about this kind of stuff anyway. It not like he could go check up on them trapped in this castle as he was.

Peter sighed and got up to spit in the sink before lathering some more tooth paste on the brush and settling on the toilet lid again. His mouth just tasted so disgusting.

The boy wondered briefly if he could find something sharp enough in the bathroom to stab out the fucking creature’s eyes or something, but he quickly let go of the thought knowing no matter what Morlun did he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to kill the Ancient in cold blood. And he had no illusions about the Ancient’s strength. Even if he did somehow find a knife or a pair of scissors or a scalpel, he knew he would never get close to hurting the creature with it. With his luck he’d just piss the being off and it would rape him again or worse. Peter shivered not even wanting to imagine what the ‘or worse’ might be.

Running away was also out of the question. Peter had no doubt in his mind that if he did try running away, Morlun would track him down and torture him until he wanted to die. The Ancient would probably also kill everyone Peter was ever even remotely close to as punishment. It simply was too dangerous and one way or another Peter had to admit he had agreed to this deal even if it had been a sick trick. He couldn’t just break his word because he didn’t like how he was being treated. It was all a part of the agreement they had made. He would just have to suck it up and take it like a man. (He would later find out that was not the best phraseing to use). A year wasn’t that terribly long right? He sighed depressed. Right. To a teenager a year might as well have been a lifetime. Hell at this point in his life, it was more than 5 percent of his time on earth, assuming he lived to be 100 of course. He was not looking forward to it.

Peter blinked, brought out of his thoughts as he suddenly noticing the toothpaste foam was running down the sides of his mouth, making him look like he had rabies or something. The boy quickly stood up and, not wanting to drip on the floor leaned over the sink, wiping his face and spitting into the bowl. He took in a couple mouth fulls of water to rinse and spat, then washed out the brush’s bristles and grabbed one of the towels hanging nearby to dry his lips. He sighed burying his face into the soft cloth and rubbing his aching eyes before looking up again. His gaze caught his reflection in the mirror and he flinched. He looked like shit. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. His hair all sweaty and gross… Hell he _felt_ like shit. His throat hurt from all the screaming, his head hurt from all the stress and hair-pulling and his butt hurt from-

The boy shied away from the thought. It made him feel dirty. He sighed mournfully, rubbing his aching brow. So this is my life now, he thought drearily. Peter Parker: fuck-toy.

Normally Peter would have flossed after brushing his teeth, but right then a desperate urge to be clean washed over him. He just felt so completely… used. So utterly dirty it felt like his very soul was stained.

He stumbled over to the bath as the almost frantic urge in him got stronger and he turned off the water and slipped into its warmth.

The teen sighed in pleasure and relaxed back into the tub as the cleansing liquid flow over his body. He heard a little of the water splash over the side of the tub, but he didn’t care. This was just perfect. The warmth soaked into his skin making him feel good for the first time since this whole damned business started. The boy closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the bath, if only for a moment. It was so warm and soothing. He could almost forget his troubles. Maybe he could just lay here forever and not have to worry about anything at all.

Peter didn’t want to push his luck, but the bath felt so good. Out of the Ancient’s presence he felt like he could finally relax again, but the bad thing was he had no clue how much time had passed since he had entered the bathroom. There weren’t any clocks where he was and he couldn’t remember there being any in the bedroom either or he would have probably chucked it at the Ancient in his fit of anger. The boy didn’t want to make the creature mad by taking too long, but… Peter sighed, relaxing just a little more. I’ll just rest my eyes for just a few minute then I’ll get down to washing, he thought. Just a few… minutes…

The next thing Peter knew he was trying to breathe water. He lurched to the surface sputtering and coughing roughly. He was worried the Ancient might have pushed him under to teach him a lesson, but as he blinked the water from his eyes he saw he was still the only one in the room. Still coughing, he sat with his hands crossed over his chest as he let his breathing slowly return to normal.

Once the boy’s breathing was back under control he groaned, rubbing his sore throat. “Must have dosed off,” he muttered hoarsely to himself, realizing his sleeping body must have slid under the surface of the water. Peter also realized with a faint note of horror that the hot bath water had started too cool. He had no clue how much time he had slept away, but it had to have been awhile. Still the creature hadn’t bothered him. To Peter that was curious. The being didn’t strike him as the patient type, but-

Peter shook his head, angry with himself. Whatever. It doesn’t matter, he thought. I just want to be out of here before _he_ gets impatient. Peter really, really didn’t want to see the sorts of punishments the creature had in store for him if it thought he was being ‘bad.’

Pushing everything else from his mind, he grabbed a sponge and some soap and started to clean himself as fast as he could. He scrubbed himself pink, but somehow it never felt like enough. He found himself wishing there was some way to wash out his insides as well as his outsides, but that was just absurd.

Finally, the teen gave up with a sigh. He doubted he would ever feel truly clean again.

Pulling the plug from the drain, Peter stood up and turned on the shower, letting the hot water rinse his body. Despite his better judgment, he let himself stand there in the hot stream for several long minutes before finally letting out a sigh and turning off the water.

Peter quickly dried his body and thought about combing his hair, then thought better of it as he realized it would just make his headache worse. It’s not like there’s anyone here I want to impress, he mentally grumbled, rubbing the towel gently through his wet hair.

A faint note of surprised did rise within the teen as he realized everything he had needed or even wanted bathroom-wise had been meticulously laid out or tucked in a draw for him to find. Everything from towels to floss was there for him to use. He hadn’t even noticed before because it was so normal, but… The creature did seem to want him to live… regularly? It had certainly taken care of all his needs at least as far as this room went. Huh… Maybe, even with the rape this won’t be so bad. Heh… yah right. He rolled his eyes at the thought, but still it was something to consider. There were a lot of things the creature could have kept from him. Not even physical things, but just like warm water. The Ancient could have made him completely miserable, but instead… Well, it was certainly something to think about. Peter gave a tired sigh, rubbing his aching eyes. Later. He would think about it later. Right now he was just too tired.

Without allowing another thought to cloud his mind, Peter wrapped the towel around his waist then pushed open the bathroom door and stepped out to face the beast.

 

 

 

 

 

**/\/\/\/\**

The creature didn’t even seem to notice Peter as he entered the room. The boy had expected to find the being pacing or angry for having to wait so long, but instead it was just sitting on the end of the bed staring into the fireplace set into the wall before it.

It was also clothed.

Peter felt a flare of envy burst to life within him. If there was one thing he hadn’t had in the bathroom it was a fresh change of clothes. He never thought he could miss inanimate objects so much, but oh what he wouldn’t do just for a pair of boxers.

Peter looked a little closer, curious what this strange being might wear. It seemed to be decked out in an old fashioned waistcoat and suit (all be it a very tasteful one) of shades of red and black, but something about the creature was just wrong. Peter started as he realized from where he stood he couldn’t honestly say if the Ancient was breathing or not. It sat so still, unnaturally still, as it stared with half hooded eyes into the fireplace. For all the boy knew it could have been dead. Maybe it was just meditating or something. A shiver ran through Peter as he continued to watch in a kind of horrified fascination. Whatever it was doing, Peter knew with a certainly that it was creepy as hell. Even though Morlun hadn’t acknowledged Peter at all, something inside the boy told him that the creature was actually very aware of his presence in the room and, in fact, his every move even when he was out of it’s sight. Maybe it was waiting to see what he did. Peter let out a soft sigh, gathering his courage and spoke.

“Um… Hello?” The boy took a cautious step forward, nervous anxiety suddenly curling sickly in his stomach. “I’m done.”

“Good boy.”

Peter blinked. Morlun hadn’t even moved and the creature didn’t say anything else. After a moment of hesitation Peter climbed onto the bed a couple feet behind the Ancient and pulled the covers over his shoulders.

Still Morlun didn’t move.

Relaxing a little Peter looked around. Something was strange about the room, but the teen couldn’t quite put a finger on it… Peter eyes widened as he suddenly realized everything back to normal. No shattered lamp. No broken table. The sheets were neat and clean. It was almost eerie how perfect and similar it looked. It was like the room reset itself. Talk about creepy.

“How… how did you fix everything so fast?” Peter whispered, amazed.

Morlun cocked his head towards Peter, his red gaze sliding over the boy. “As I said before, the cleaning does itself.”

“Riiiight…” Peter rubbed his arm, not really understanding what Morlun meant and feeling very self-conscious about being the only naked one in the room now. “So am I supposed to do something for you now?” he asked, feeling terrified of what the answer might be, but finding he’d rather be prepared for it then be jumped again like last time.

Morlun silently studied the boy for several long moments, noting the sag of his shoulders and the quiet, hoarse tone of his voice. It was clear even to the Ancient that the human was exhausted. “Your breath smells of sickness,” Morlun finally said, startling Peter with the sudden change in topic.

Peter stared, shocked by the Ancients words, then his eyes hardened with anger. “Yah well I threw up. No thanks to you,” he said sourly, huddling deeper into the blankets and looking away. “What’s it to you, anyway?” he snapped, pulling his knees to his chest. “It’s not like you care.”

Morlun seemed surprised but the words, the emotion flashing briefly over his face. “It is very important to me, Pet,” he said softly, turning to face Peter full on and crossing his legs again. “You must be well so you can be of use to me.”

Peter looked down, feeling even more self-conscious now that the creature’s full attention was on him. “This is not going to be a very comfortable year for me, is it?” he said miserably, resting his cheek on his knees and draping an arm over his eyes as his headache somehow got even worse. He felt just awful. The only thing he wanted right now was to just go to sleep and not have to deal with this stupid situation anymore.

“And why would that be?”  
.  
Peter glanced up, startled then looked away again as he saw the Ancient was still watching him. “Well you- I just thought…” he stumbled over the words, unsure of what to say. Finally he just hung his head, too sore and tired to even think. “I don’t know,” he sighed, resting his cheek on his knees again and closing his eyes. The words sounded lame even to him, but he didn’t know what else to say.

A gentle touch on Peter’s cheek made him flinch in surprise. His eyes flew open and he had to swallow a cry as he suddenly found the Ancient right in front of him, _touching_ him. He hadn’t even felt the being move!

The creature smiled and stroked his hand through the boy’s hair making the brunet shudder. “On the contrary pet, I will make your life very comfortable as long as you do as you’re told,” the red-eyed being purred huskily as he pulled his hand back.

Peter had to swallow hard before he found his voice again. “Al-alright,” he said, pretending he hadn’t heard his words come out as a squeak. He still couldn’t believe he’d lost his virginity to this… this inhuman _thing_. A violent shudder ran through Peter’s body at the thought and he had to struggle to keep his breathing under control. He had almost forgotten how terrifying the creature could be up-close. God, this being was scary. The emotions on the things face were fleeting. It’s expressions quickly returning to that cool mask of indifference that reminded Peter how inhuman this man really was.

Morlun smiled knowingly, impressed despite himself as he watched the little human pull himself back from the edge of panic yet again. He gave the boy a moment to get himself under control, then the Ancient slid over to the edge of the bed and looked back over his shoulder at Peter, patting the covers next to him. “Come here pet.”

Peter frowned, looking over at the Ancient. “Why?” he asked, feeling suspicious. What did the creature have planned?

Morlun rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Just come here,” he said, a demanding growl leaking into his voice.

Peter hesitated for a moment longer, but quickly hurried over to sit by the Ancient when he saw the man’s eyes narrow slightly in anger. The boy really didn’t want to make the creature mad.

The brunet shifted, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders as Morlun just watched him for several long moments, the Ancient’s face blank of any human emotion. Peter couldn’t help but wonder what the being was thinking as he studiously avoided the Ancient’s fiery red gaze. The boy found himself supremely uncomfortable with being forced to sit so close to the man who had raped him just hours before. He shifted again, feeling more and more uneasy as the creature stared at him longer. “What now?” Peter finally asked, unable to take the building tension for a second longer.

For one gut clenching moment Peter thought the creature was going to do something horrible to him. He had no clue what it might be, but it was definitely what his gut was telling him. Then, miraculously, the tension dissipated as if it had never been and- It might have just been Peter’s imagination, but the boy could have sworn the Ancient’s face looked… softer.

“Stand before me, pet,” Morlun said in a quiet, but firm tone, gesturing absentmindedly in front of himself with a strong, graceful hand.

Peter glanced worriedly at Morlun’s face, trying to discern what the Ancient was planning. Then he quickly looked away again. There was nothing truly human in that face. Just… Just a deep-set hunger in his eyes. Was… was the creature going to eat him? No… no it was impossible. The contract- No, don’t think about it. There’s nothing you can do anyway. Just do what it says and maybe it won’t hurt you too bad. Peter licked his dry lips and stood up stiffly, the blankets still wrapped around his body, and placed himself in front of the Ancient.

“Turn around,” Morlun said sharply, before Peter could say anything more.

The boy snapped his mouth shut, feeling angry at being cut off and crossed his arms over his chest as he did as the creature told him to. “Fine,” he snapped over his shoulder. “Now what?”

“Hold still.”

Peter stiffened as he felt the Ancient stand up behind him. “Wha-Ah!” The boy filched as something settled around his neck and tightened. Sudden thoughts of the creature strangling him to death flooded his mind and he tried to pull away, but that just made the thing tighten further and he choked. His hands flew up and tried to pull the obstruction away from his neck. “Don’t-“ he gasped, but the thing suddenly loosened, leaving him panting.

“I told you to stay still,” the voice of deadly silk rumbled behind him.

Peter whimpered, shivering as he felt one of the Ancient’s arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“Shh. It will not hurt you, Pet.” Morlun’s hot breath whispered in his ear then the creatures tongue snaked out and he licked at the boy’s earlobe. He could hear the teen’s heart pounding in his little chest and it was very… alluring.

Peter moaned and shuddered again, relaxing back against the Ancient’s strong body. “You could have warned me,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

The Ancient rumbled in answer and nipped his ear.

Peter let out a gasp and rolled his head to the side, trying to get away from the creature’s hot lips. Some instinct told him the Ancient was just testing him with the licks and nips, trying to gauge what his reaction would be, but it still made him uncomfortable to be fondled by another man.

Morlun just chuckled deep in his throat and kissed the side of the brunet’s neck, his strong grip still holding the boy’s body flush with his own.

Peter shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. He reached up with a tentative hand and felt the soft leather that had been settled around his neck. There was something cold- No, something metal in the center of the leather. Peter’s brain was too tired to piece out what exactly had been strapped around his neck.

“What is it?” he whispered, his fingers still roaming over the piece of leather as he tried to figure it out.

Morlun cradled the side of Peter’s face in one hand and kissed the other side just for fun before answering. “A collar,” he breathed huskily before burying his face in the boy’s shoulder and nipping gently at it.

Peter’s eyes widened and he blushed scarlet. “What?!” he squeaked, his voice breaking in his shock.

Morlun chuckled into the boy’s hot skin at the reaction and turned the teen in his arms so he could see Peter’s face. “That is adorable,” the Ancient said, rubbing a thumb over the boys bottom lip, making Peter jerked back in surprise and blink, his eyes refocusing on the man before him. Morlun’s eyes drifted down Peter’s face to his neck and the black leather collar with the golden ‘M’ now settled around it. The Ancient smiled.

“You are never to take this off morsel,” Morlun said softly, his eyes full of possessive hunger as his finger absentmindedly petted the metal ‘M’ on the collar. “This says you’re mine,” he growled, his hand closing around ‘M’ and pulling Peter closer. In truth, Morlun hoped the collar would help him reign in his killing urges because now the boy didn’t look like just another human. He was marked as Morlun’s human and it looked simply delicious. The Ancient had never expected such a thing would cause this strange warm feeling to grow inside his chest, but it did. He loved how the dark collar settled around the boy’s pale throat. He loved how the glinting gold metal caught the light. He loved seeing his mark on the boy. It was perfect.

Peter blinked at Morlun’s words then nodded because there was nothing else he could really do.

“Say it,” the Ancient rumbled, his eyes half hooded and hungry.

“Say what?” Peter asked nervously, stalling for time. He was already uncomfortable as it was and he was dreading what he knew would come next.

“You know,” Morlun purred, stroking his cheek and pulling the boy closer to him with his grip on the collar until their faces were nearly touching. “Say it now.”

Peter swallowed hard, unable to meet the Ancient’s hungry, red gaze. “I… I’m yours.”

Morlun’s face split into a toothy grin and for a second Peter was worried the Ancient would do something more to him, but instead the creature simply let go of him.

Not prepared for the sudden release, Peter stumbled back and nearly fell. Morlun’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm to steady him then the Ancient let go of him once more, leaving Peter standing before him, the boy nervously fingering the new collar at his neck. Peter wondered what the collar looked like. The feel and weight of the leather was strange and he doubted he would ever get used to it, but at least it wasn’t strapped on too tight.

“When your year is up your collar will fall off automatically. That way you will know you are free,” the Ancient added a moment later as an afterthought.

“Uh… yah,” Peter said, rubbing his neck, still distracted by the new feel of the collar.

Wanting to catch the humans attention again, Morlun caressed Peter’s throat with a finger, making the brunet jump a little, before stroking the digit up to the boy’s chin and tipping the teen’s head back with a touch. “Now we have some unfinished business,” the Ancient said softly, his eyes glowing brightly.

“What?” Peter filched at the words, scared the creature wanted to rape him again.

Morlun smiled, his hungry gaze glued to the boy’s face. “You owe me a bite, Pet.”

Peter’s eyes bugged. “ _What_?! I-“

“From when you tried to run from me,” Morlun said, clarifying the situation he was referring to. “I am master. You are slave. You acted against that. You bit _me_ ,” he growled, eyes flashing angrily.

Fear settled deep in the pit of Peter’s stomach, but he tried not to show it. Surely, the creature didn’t mean literally a bite. That was insane… but then look at who he was talking about. Oh shit, the boy thought, licking his lips worriedly. I’m in big trouble. “But here,” he said, his hand coming up to the faint bruising Morlun’s teeth had left on his throat. “You-“

“I did not try to break the skin; you did,” Morlun pointed out, interrupting the boy.

Peter stared in shock, then eyes narrowed and he snapped his gaping mouth shut. “How the fuc-hell was I supposed to know that?!” he snapped, his cheeks flushing slightly with his anger. “I thought you were going to _kill_ me.”

“I knew it,” Morlun answered matter-a-factly. “That’s all that matters.”

Peter’s face reddened further and he looked like he wanted to yell bloody-murder at the creature, but then he just let out a huff, his shoulders sagging. “You know you really are a pompous ass,” he sighed, suddenly feeling impossibly tired as he looked up at the Ancient. “You’re not going to let me out of this one are you?”

Morlun’s eyes flared brighter as his hard gaze settled on the boy. “No,” he said coldly, the alien tone of his voice making Peter shiver.

“Fine,” Peter snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back on the Ancient. “But I don’t have to see it coming.”

Morlun cocked his head to the side and allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. If nothing else the boy certainly had spirit.

“As you wish pet,” the Ancient said softly, wrapping his arms around the teen from behind. He could feel the human shivering against his touch. No matter what the kid said, he was scared of what was going to come.

“Shhh,” Morlun breathed, petting a hand through the brunet’s hair as if he were trying to calm a puppy. “Do not worry Pet. It will not hurt much.”

“Of course it will hurt!” Peter nearly yelled, stamping his foot at the absurdity of the attempted comfort. “You’re going to bite me hard enough to draw blood. How could that not hurt?!”

“I will not be rough,” Morlun said almost gently, for an Ancient. The human couldn’t tell the difference. “There will be as little damage as possible. And it will be quick.”

“Great,” Peter said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Just what I always wanted.”

“Shh,” Morlun said, resting a hand over Peter’s eyes. The boy stiffened with a gasp as he felt the Ancient tip his head back to reveal his tender neck, the creature’s other arm still wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

“Relax,” Morlun whispered, his hot breath caressing the teen’s skin. “It will be over soon.”

Peter let out a soft whimper as his fear started to get the better of him. He flinched and cried out as Morlun’s lips brushed over his shoulder in a gentle kiss. The image of Morlun eating his flesh came back in a flash, but he quickly squashed it. It didn’t seem to help the sinking feeling in his stomach, though. The teen panted roughing and stared to shiver violently in the creatures arms. Dammit, why do I have to have such a vivid imagination?! He snarled to himself, but it only came out as a soft sob on his lips.

Morlun’s grip tightened on the panting, scared human in his arms as he licked the teen’s sweet skin. “Relax boy,” he whispered, kissing the kid in that soft spot just below the crook of his neck.

Morlun continued to lick and gently nip at the boy for several minutes until he felt the human start to relax against him. Then he set his teeth against that tender spot and bit down. Hard.

A small, strangled cry of pain escaped Peter as he suddenly felt his flesh tear, but he cut it off, biting his lip and panting roughly through his nose as the Ancient sunk its teeth deep into his neck.

Morlun closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as the metallic taste of human blood flooded his mouth. Blood was a kind of life and to him tasted heavenly. It wasn’t as pure a source as the life essence the Ancient usually took to sustain himself, but the red stuff still satisfied the little quiver of hunger that had arisen within him from holding himself back from killing the little human time and again. And, as an added bonus, the boy wasn’t trying to struggle or run from his grasp. No the human had given himself over to Morlun and that was very, very good.

Peter gasped and jerked involuntarily in Morlun’s arms as the creature suckled at his wound, drawing more blood from him. That did not feel good. Not good at all. Peter moaned as the aching pain from the suction grew, creeping down his neck to his shoulder. God, the creature was drinking his blood, he realized dimly. It was actually drinking his blood. The thought made him feel sick. Was the creature going to kill him like this? Was it some kind of vampire that could suck him dry? Was this what it meant when it said it ate humans? Knots coiled in Peter’s stomach at the thoughts and he whimpered, weakly trying to pull himself away from the creature’s hungry mouth.

Morlun growled, his grip tightening around Peter at the boy’s faint struggles and he greedily sucked in another mouthful of blood. The fluid seemed to caress his taste buds and flowed so smoothly down his throat. He wanted more. He wanted all of it, but Peter’s soft cry brought the Ancient out of his bloodlust.

“Ah- It’ hurts.” Peter flinched, panting as he desperately squirmed in the Ancient’s arms, the sting of fresh tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “Y-you… You said you would be quick,” the human stammered, his voice rising in a plea.

Morlun sighed through his nose and opened his eyes, letting himself pull away from the wound before he got carried away. He still held the panting boy close and licked gently at the human’s neck as blood welled up from the bite and threatened to overflow.

Peter gasped in Morlun’s arms, unable to catch his breath as his body shivered in shock at what had been done to him. He had expected the creature the bite him, not drink- not actually _swallow_ mouthfuls of his blood. The boy felt weak-kneed at the thought. In fact he felt rather dizzy…

The next thing Peter knew there was a rushing sound in his ears as his legs collapsed out from under him. He would have fallen flat on his face and probably just lain there, too exhausted to move, but Morlun’s strong arms easily took his weight and held him upright.

Peter panted, his head lolling forward as he sagged in a dead faint for a few seconds before coming back to the real world with a gasp, clutching desperately to the strong arms wrapped around his waist in an unconscious attempt to keep from falling, but Morlun wasn’t just going to drop him. The Ancient tightened his grip slightly, taking a little more of the teen’s weight in his arms.

Peter moaned in response, drunkenly swaying a bit before leaning back against the creature again.

Morlun watched silently as the boy closed his eyes and panted roughly against his chest, trying to catch his breath. The Ancient could feel the strength in the boy grip even in his weakened state. It made Morlun feel strangely proud. Now that his pet had bathed, washing off the stink of sweat and fear, the human smell… delicious.

Indulging himself, Morlun buried his face in the human’s damp hair and took a deep whiff. The Ancient could smell the teen’s natural musky, male scent under the soap. It was the scent of one who was strong and young and vital. Morlun rumbled deep in his chest, pleased with his slave. If he had been a being who cared about time the young boy’s presence would have mad e him feel old having lived hundreds of thousands of human lifetimes with no end in sight, but being an immortal, he only felt pride in himself at choosing such a worthy plaything.

Morlun sighed contentedly, resting his cheek on the boy’s hair and absentmindedly stroking a hand through those short, brunet locks. “Good pet,” he rumbled. “You took you’re punishment very well.”

Peter’s eyes flicked open at the sound of Morlun’s voice and he looked up at the Ancient, opening his mouth as if to say something, but the words only came out as a groan. The teen closed his eyes and swallowed hard. If only the room would stop spinning and his headache- oh god, he felt like he was going to be sick. Peter didn’t know if it was from the blood loss or the knowledge that the creature had been drinking his blood that made him feel so ill, but whatever it was it definitely wasn’t good. “I think…” Peter’s voice broke and he licked his lips before trying again. “God I think I’m going to puke,” he managed to gasp out.

Peter vaguely felt Morlun’s arms shift around him then the creature was setting him gently on the edge of the bed and kneeling down in front of him.

“Just breathe boy,” he said quietly, stroking his hands down Peter’s arms in an almost comforting way, but also helping to keep the human upright as the boy swayed slightly where he sat.

“Yah,” Peter gasped, his fingers burying themselves into the edge of the bed as he tried to keep himself upright, his arms taking some of his weight and steadying him. He sat there, head bowed, shoulders slumped and legs dangling over the side of the bed as he just tried to concentrate on his breathing. It helped a little, but he was so tired and felt so sick. All he wanted to do was fall asleep.

A shiver ran up Peter’s spine, making him shudder violently. It was just too much. He couldn’t handle it all.

“You did very well for me pet.”

Peter’s eyes flicked open as the creatures deep voice flowed over him and he looked up.

“Please tell me we’re not going to do that every day.” The words were out before Peter could even comprehend what he was saying. He couldn’t believe he had been that blunt, but now all he could do was bite the bullet and hope the being didn’t take offence.

Luckily for the boy, Morlun didn’t.

“No,” the Ancient said, caressing Peter’s wet cheek with a hand, wiping away the teen’s tears. Peter hadn’t even realized he had been crying. “It would damage you,” the being continued softly, but in that same matter-a-fact way that made Peter realize how very inhuman the creature was.

“Yah,” Peter said in response, closing his eyes with a relived sigh. He already felt woosy from losing the blood the Ancient had taken. If the creature did that every night Peter wouldn’t have anything left.

Peter started as he suddenly felt Morlun’s tongue again his skin again. The boy couldn’t help, but shiver as it moving languidly over his abs and up his chest, licking up a trickle of blood that had escaped his wound. The tongue paused over his nipple and the creature took a moment to lap and nip at the tender bud, making Peter gasp as an unexpected thrill raced through him.

“I wonder if I could arouse you again,” the Ancient murmured into the boy’s skin, more to itself then the boy as it playfully rubbed a hand over his covered groin.

Peter flinched at the touch and pulled away a little, but he was unable to go very far because the creature’s hand grabbed his shoulder, keeping him close. “Don’t, please,” Peter whispered weakly as Morlun continued to fondle him. “I… I don’t feel very good right now,” he said, trying to explain as he wrapped an arm around his aching stomach.

Morlun glanced up from what he was doing without taking his lips from the teen’s skin. The boy really did look a bit… green, the Ancient conceded. He had paled and a sheen of sweat had collected on his forehead as he sat, panting, his shoulders drooping in exhausting.

Morlun sighed and pulled back. It was obvious the boy was on the edge of his endurance. Anymore and the human would be sure to break. The Ancient was not happy with having to halt his fun, but he’d rather play with the boy a lot later then a little right now.

“Hold still,” Morlun said, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“No. Please. I don’t want to,” the teen said, despairingly, a sob creeping into his voice.

“I’m not going to fuck you, boy,” the creature growled with more heat then was necessary, his tone not reassuring the brunet at all. “Now hush.”

Peter whimpered softly as the Ancient’s hand clamped down over his wound. It hurt. Why did the- Oh shit, shit, _shit_! That _HURT_!

The sharp, burning pain that had burst to life in Peter’s shoulder made him yelp and try to pull away, but the creature held him firm. Then, as suddenly as the pain had appeared, it was gone.

If anyone had been watching the two they would have seen Peter’s wound had closed over as the Ancient took his hand away, but Peter was too distracted to notice. The teen moaned and swayed where he sat barely able to keep his eyes open. With all the rape and the fear and the blood sucking and the pain he was utterly wiped out. Peter suddenly felt like he was falling or maybe floating then the next thing he knew the creature was laying him back on the bed, his legs still dangling over the side.

Morlun gently tucked the blankets around the boy as Peter started to drift off. It was clear he had pushed the little human too far and he would now have to allow the teen the sleep he needed to recover. “Rest pet,” the Ancient whispered, brushing a hand over the boy’s hot forehead in an almost caring caress.

The touch felt strangely cool against Peter’s nearly feverish skin and he moaned, pressing into the creature’s hand before relaxing back into the bed. Within seconds he was asleep.

Morlun couldn’t help but notice how peaceful the human looked as his face relaxed in slumber. The Ancient actually found himself looking forward to playing with the boy more. A small smile crept onto his lips at the thought and he bent down to kiss the boy’s forehead. My strong, beautiful Pet, he thought rubbing a hand through the boy’s lush hair. What fun I will have with you.

 

 

 

 

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Peter groaned as he drifted back from unconsciousness. He didn’t want to wake up. His body felt so heavy and he was still so tired. It was warm and comfy where he was. He didn’t want to get up. He shifted slightly with another soft groan, trying to get more comfortable. Please just let me fall asleep, he mentally begged. But he couldn’t. He was so thirsty.

“Pet?”

“Water,” he murmured, not really comprehending the voice or it’s source. He shifted again, becoming restless as the nagging thirst brought him out of the quiet grey place he had been floating in, but before he could push himself up, he felt a glass being pressed into his hands. He rolled on his side so he wouldn’t choke and drank down the precious liquid without even opening his eyes. His thirst satisfied, he curled up with the glass cradled in his arm and fell asleep again.

 

 

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The next time Peter woke, he came back to find himself lying with his head resting on Morlun’s chest and the Ancient gently stroking it’s hand through his hair. The boy blinked surprised. He couldn’t remember the creature lying down beside him or him curling up next to it either for that matter, but somehow here they were.

“You’re awake.”

“Yah,” Peter sighed at the sound of the Ancient’s voice, not really wanting to get up and go back to his current predicament just yet. Still he pushed himself up into a seated position, the blankets pooling around his waist as he rubbed his tired eyes. “How long was I out?”

“Some time,” Morlun answered simply.

Peter cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, giving the Ancient a questioning look.

Morlun gave him a kind of exasperated look back. “You humans are the only species I know who are so obsessed with time,” he said shaking his head in an almost reproachful way. “You slept as long as you needed to. That is all that matters.” He looked the boy up and down for a moment before continuing. “I see you are looking better now.”

Peter huffed, resting his chin in a hand. “If you mean I don’t feel like I’m going to be sick all over then yah.”

Morlun grunted then sat up and slid off the bed and seemed to momentarily forget about Peter as he pulled his clothes straight and brushed a bit of lint from one of the cuffs.

Peters eyes filled with longing at he watched the Ancient’s movements. What he wouldn’t do for some clothing. “So, um… do I get any clothes?” he asked, hopefully.

“You will earn your clothing,” the Ancient answered simply, not even bothering to look at the boy.

“So… do I get any?” Peter asked again, confused with the creature’s vagueness.

“Not today. Come,” Morlun said, moving towards the door.

Peter was dumbstruck. “Wait. You want me to go naked?!” the boy’s squeaked, the indecency of the situation getting to him. “But… but I just let you fucking bite me!”

“Let me?” Morlun answered, arching an eyebrow as he finally looked back at the human in his bed. “I would have taken what I wanted even if you had struggled.”

Peter paled at the Ancient’s cold words and he swallowed hard. Something in the creature’s tone told him that the being wasn’t lying when it said it would have forced what it wanted upon him.

“Now come,” Morlun said with a touch of impatience as it turned back towards the door.

Peter sighed in defeat and dragged himself to his feet, pulling the blankets around him as he followed the creature from the room

“Where are we going?” he asked, getting more worried as they walked farther. He had no idea what other surprises the Ancient might have in store for him, but the beings answer surprised him.

“To feed you,” Morlun said then gave the boy a hard looked. “Drop the blanket. You will not be clothed unless I say you can be.”

Peter blinked, clutching the blankets to his chest as he stared up at the creature in horror. “But-“

“Drop it!” Morlun snarled, rounding on the boy and Peter practically threw the cloth away from himself, willing to do almost anything to keep the creature from hurting him again.

“Alright. Alright sheesh,” he muttered, his check flushing scarlet with embarrassment as he tried to cover himself with his hand. “You don’t need to get so bent out of shape about it,” he said, shifting uncomfortably under the Ancients intense red gaze.

Morlun’s eyes narrowed and he snarled under his breath before turning his back on the boy and walking further down the hall. “You need to learn how to listen,” he snapped as the teen stumbled after him, still trying to hide his nudity.

Peter shivered as the cool air caressed his naked skin and he felt his face grow even hotter from humiliation with every step. He hoped there weren’t other people wherever they were going. It would be utterly mortifying to be paraded around behind this twisted being wearing only a collar. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into this time?!

 

 

 

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody. I hope you like the new chapter. As always I love reviews.


	6. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day with Morlun. (Part 5)
> 
> Kink(s) in chapter: Forced nudity, first kiss.

Peter stared disbelieving as he watched the Ancient move back and forth through the kitchen. This had to be the weirdest day of his life. First the creature had kidnapped him, then raped him, then forced him to cum, then sucked his blood, then denied him clothes and now it was cooking for him as if everything was completely normal. It was fucking _cooking_ for him. In a fully modern kitchen no less. Peter just couldn’t wrap him mind around the concept. The being was so utterly alien and yet it was doing this mundane, everyday thing. It was too much for his brain to take so he just sat on one of the stools at the counter in the middle of the room and watched the Ancient work.

Peter couldn’t help but notice there was something graceful about the way the creature moved. It was precise, confident. Every gesture had a meaning. Every step a purpose. And it was strange. No human moved with that amount of assurance even if they were the most secure person on the face of the planet. It just wasn’t natural… unless you knew you were the predator on the top of the food chain. The very top.

A little shiver ran through Peter at the thought. He could never forget what this creature was. It wouldn’t be healthy. Not that remembering would be very hard, of course. The Ancient reminded him of it’s inhumanity all the time with it’s movements and actions and words. It didn’t pretend to be anything but itself and that might have been the most terrifying thing of all. There were things the creature did Peter didn’t- no _couldn’t_ understand. Things that his human brain couldn’t grasp, but perhaps it was those things that made seeing it do other such ordinary things hard to take.

“I still can’t believe you’re cooking for me,” Peter finally said, breaking the silence as he shifted on the seat a bit and crossed his legs in an effort to cover his nudity.

“I said I would take care of you and I shall,” Morlun answered simply, not even turning from the stove to address the boy as he talked.

“Yah but…” Peter paused, trying to figure out how to say what he was thinking. Normally, he probably would have just stayed quiet and let the Ancient work, happy that the creature’s attention was not on him for a bit, but, well, he was a nervous talker and the silence in the kitchen was getting to him. “I didn’t know you _could_ cook.”

Morlun shrugged a shoulder as he dropped something in the pan before him that sizzled and spat in the heat. “I have lived a long time and have indulged in many things.”

“Yah. I know,” Peter said sourly, hunching over the counter as he tried to cover himself a little more. He had to admit whatever the creature was cooking for him, it smelled good, but being naked was just so… wrong. He felt vulnerable, exposed and he didn’t like it one bit.

Not knowing what else to say (the Ancient wasn’t exactly a chatterbox about most things), the boy closed his eyes with a sigh and lifted his hand to finger the leather strapped around his neck. The weight of the collar still felt strange against his skin. It wasn’t tight or anything. It just felt weird. He frowned a little, rubbing a thumb over the golden ‘M.’ Keeping this thing on for a whole year was going to be a pain. Peter had to wonder if he was going to be forced to bathe with it. He thought probably so since the creature told him never to take it off. The boy wondered if he would have to worry about any shrinkage, but before his mind could wander away on that note, Morlun spoke again.

“Is this so surprising to you, pet?”

Peter blinked his eyes open to find the Ancient standing across the counter from him, it’s scarlet gaze fixed on him as it wiped it’s hands on a towel.

“Kinda yah,” Peter admitted, rubbing the back on his neck self-consciously, his cheeks flushing with the creature’s attention. He could feel the being’s gaze rake his naked skin and a small shudder ran though him. The Ancient was just so… _intense_. It was scary.

“You must be fed,” Morlun reasoned simply, leaning his arms against the counter, his eyes never leaving the boy’s body.

Peter leaned back a little and looked away, unable to meet the being’s gaze. “But why are you cooking and not just giving me food?” he said, his cheeks growing a little hotter as he shifted, setting his hands in his lap to cover himself. “You could have just fed me bread or something.”

“I understand… hunger,” Morlun said, the words coming out in a soft growl and his eyes flashing a little brighter before he turned his gaze away. “You will not hunger while in my care.”

Peter blinked, surprised the creature had looked away.

Morlun sighed, noticing the quizzical look on the brunet’s face. “As my slave you are under my care and protection,” the Ancient said. He was not a being who was used to explaining himself, but he did try for the human. “That is how I understand our arrangement to work. You have given me your freedom and I now give you… security.”

“But why?” Peter asked, hoping to get a few more sane answers for the creature before it went all weird on him again.

“It is currently in my best interests to keep you in good shape, at least if I wish to continue playing with your body. Hopefully, I will not grow bored of you and accidentally forget about you. That would be unfortunate,” Morlun answered in such a cold, matter-a-fact tone that it made Peter shudder dispite his tries to suppress the reaction.

“Um, so, slave…” Peter said just to say something to fill the silence as he continued to avoid the Ancient’s red eyes. “That is a little old world of you, isn’t it?”

Morlun arched an eyebrow at that. “Didn’t I use the right term? Isn’t that one who must do whatever their master wishes of them even if it is sex?”

Peter’s cheeks flushed scarlet at the last word and he squirmed in his seat. “I wouldn’t have agreed if I knew-“ he grumbled under his breath, but the creature cut him off.

“You would have agreed to anything,” the Ancient said shortly, turning his back on the boy to hover over the stove, irritation growing within him at the boy’s denial. “You mortals cling to life. It makes you predictable.”

Peter’s shoulders sagged at the accusation. The creature was probably right. He would have done practically anything to stay alive, but still… The being didn’t have to be so mean about it. “Why me?” the teen finally asked in a small voice, his head bowed to stare at his hands in his lap.

“You were there,” Morlun said, his hands working with the pans in front of him.

Peter’s head jerked up. “That _it_?! I was there?!”

“I had no other use for you at the moment. What can I say?” Morlun shrugged a shoulder. “Whimsy took me. Besides it would have been a shame if you went to waste.”

“I’m just… I’m just a thing- a toy to you, aren’t I?” Peter stammered, feeling outraged and horribly degraded by being forced to sit naked in this kitchen even as this stupid creature claimed to want to take care of him.

Morlun chuckled deep in his chest, turning back to face the boy and leaning his hands against the counter, his body looming above the human as his predatory gaze fixed on the teen.“Mmm toy,” he rumbled, licking his lips and grinning toothily. “Yes, that is right. An edible _toy_.”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat as he stared up at the being before him. He felt like a mouse caught in a snake’s gaze and knowing his death would not be far behind. A shiver ran up the boy’s spine and he tore his gaze away, gasping with the effort.

Morlun laughed – a deep, sinister sound – and Peter realized that even now the Ancient was playing with him, pushing him to see what kind of reaction it could get from him.

The Ancient grinned at him viciously, its eyes glimmering with dark humor. “Do not look so worried, Pet,” the creature said, reaching over to gently caress his cheek with a hand, making Peter flinch in surprise. “I treat my possessions well.”

Then, before Peter had a chance to realize what was happening, Morlun grabbed him by the back of the neck and surged over the counter, pushing it’s lips against his in a rough kiss.

Peter gasped and wrenched away as the Ancient’s hot tongue pushed past his teeth and delved into his mouth. He stared at the wildly grinning creature before him for a second then his eyes hardened in anger.

“How dare you! That… that was…” he sputtered, unable to get the words out.

The boy’s defiance left Morlun laughing. The Ancient hadn’t had this much fun with a human in centuries. He had forgotten they could be of more use then just food and this one… his reactions were just so… so amusing. Morlun’s grin widened. “You taste good pet,” he taunted, licking his lips before turning back to the stove.

Peter stared in shock at the creature’s back as it worked with a spatula, flipping something onto a plate then adding a few more things the boy’s couldn’t see before drizzling a creamy-looking sauce over it from another pan. The boy couldn’t believe this was happening. Not only had he lost his virginity to this thing, but it had also stolen his first kiss! It hadn’t even been nice about it and now it was just… over. Dammit, it just wasn’t fair!

Peter was startled out of his inner turmoil by the click of the stove being turned off and he glanced up just in time to see Morlun pick up the plate and move right towards a door the boy hadn’t noticed before.

“Come. Eat. I have no use for you if you are weak from hunger,” the Ancient said, not even glancing back over his shoulder to see if the boy was following him as he stepped through the door and was gone.

Peter blinked at the gently swinging door, rebellion rising hot and angry within him, but then he sighed and pushed himself off the stool to plod after the creature with his hands firmly covering his naked groin. There was nothing else he could really do and besides… he was hungry.

 

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little shortie compared to what I normally write, but I really wanted to get something up and this was just the natural stopping point I decided to take advantage of. Writing the really long chapters gets a little exhausting after awhile, but this guy is still over 1000 words (which is kinda my goal: everything has to be at least over 1000 words). I hope you don’t mind the shortness too much. 
> 
> We only have one more chapter to go before Peter’s first day with Morlun is done. Please, I’m begging you, PLEASE review. I’m dying to know what you guys think so far.


	7. Imprints, Emotions and Impossible Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day with Morlun. (Part 6)
> 
> Kinks in chapter: Forced nudity (big surprise there, I know) and that's about it for this chapter. It will get a bit steamier in the next update, I promise ;)

Peter leaned his shoulder against the door jamb as he wearily looked into the new room, a frown marring his features. The creature was there, of course, standing by a long wooden dinner table that looked like it could have seated twenty or more. The being’s scarlet gaze was fixed expectantly on boy as he pulled out the chair at the head of the table closest to the door and motioned towards it with a graceful hand.

“Come. Sit,” the Ancient said, his tone soft, but his hungry eyes never leaving Peter’s bare flesh.

The teen’s frown deepened at the creature’s words, but he took a deep breath and stepped forward to the table. Peter could see the plate of food had been set out for him already and he was so hungry his mouth watered at the sight, but he still couldn’t help from hesitating slightly at the chair and glancing questioningly up at the Ancient silently watching him.

Morlun grinned at the boy, flashing his deadly teeth. “Do worry pet. I’m not going to bite.”

Peter snorted at the man and sat down, still uncomfortable with the whole situation, but trying not to show it in front of his captor. Even so he couldn’t help, but cross his legs in an effort to hide his nudity. Being naked around other people was just so weird!

“Good boy,” the Ancient purred, his hand coming up to gently caress the boy’s jaw.

Peter started and a gasp escaped his lips at the sudden touch. Then he was instantly pissed at himself for the slip and glared up at the creature looming over him. “You’re creepy as hell, you know that?” he snapped, roughly pulling his chair in closer to the table to cover his lower parts.

Morlun just chuckled and moved behind the seated boy. Peter instantly tensed, his hands clenching down on the armrests of the chair as he tried to resist the urge to look over his shoulder and keep the Ancient in his line of sight. The teen did not like having this creature at his back. The inhuman being didn’t even have to touch him to creep him out. Just knowing that thing was back there made Peter’s skin crawl.

Morlun’s arm suddenly swept past him and the boy jumped as it brushing his shoulder lightly in it’s passing. He nearly cried out before he realized the Ancient was just setting a glass of light golden liquid by his plate.

The creature looked down at Peter, his face bare inches from the teen's own and his eyes flashing with a little too much sadistic glee for the brunet’s liking as he bobbed his head at the human in a sarcastic bow. “Enjoy,” the Ancient rumbled, taking a step back and turning, that feral grin still on his face.

Peter hunched forward and grumbled sulkily under his breath. This whole situation just sucked and this- this _creature_ was having way too much fun with his discomfort.

Morlun didn’t seem to be aware of the boy’s angry glare at his back as he moved to the opposite side of the table and settled gracefully into a chair, his eyes flicking back to human. It was only then that Peter noticed the wine glass filled with a deep burgundy liquid in the being's hand. Peter shuddered at the sight. He just knew it couldn’t be filled with anything, but blood.

Peter watched in a strange horrified fascination as Morlun lifted the glass to his lips, the boy finding for some reason he couldn't look away. The human cringed as the Ancient took a delicate sip of the dark liquid, those scarlet eyes still glued to the boy face as if the creature were waiting to see what he would do.

Uncomfortable under that intense crimson gaze, Peter looked away and shifted in his seat, his back aching with a tension he couldn't release. Not here. Not with that... that _thing_ in the room. His body simply wouldn't let him. He sighed, exhausted by his instinctual constant high alert. He didn't want to play this game anymore, but the Ancient obvious did.

The teen shifted again, his hands clasping in his lap as his gaze shifted back to the plate of food still steaming in front of him. He didn't trust it. He didn't trust any of this. The being _had_ made a warped kind of sense when he had said he was taking care of Peter's needs so he could make better use of the boy's body later, but what was to stop the creature from drugging him? And there were so many drugs. So many reactions the chemicals could induce. Sleep. Compliance... Arousal. Still Peter was hungry. Really hungry. With his hyper metabolism that gave his such wonderful abilities like fast healing and immense strength he always had to eat more often and just plain more than normal people. The funny side effect of that wonderful system was that he could starve to death faster than any normal human too. Really fast. So fasting wasn't really recommended. He would need to eat sooner or later no matter what happened, but did he really want to find out what was hidden in the food right now?

“Eat Pet.”

Startled as the Ancient's sudden words crashing through his psyche, imposing on his thoughts, Peter's head jerked up and he glanced at the strange being then back down at the food again considering his options. The creature could easily force feed him... he had no doubts about that. And it would not be a comfortably experience either. He could just imagine it; pinned to the floor with the being looming over him as the creature forced the food into his mouth. Peter shudder, his heart speeding up with fear at the thought. He didn't want to have to touch that inhuman thing a second sooner than he had to.

Pushing away the thought, the boy swallowed hard and continued to stare at the dish in front of him. It looked like some sort of fish - maybe halibut? - with a heavy, creamy sauce and colorful side dishes of sweet potato and veggies and other things he couldn't quite identify, but it all looked delicious. Peter swallowed again and realized suddenly he was salivating with hunger, his eyes still glued to the food in front of him. It really was quite beautifully prepared. Like something you might get in a fancy restaurant, but in a much bigger portions. The Ancient must have somehow anticipated his needs, but then the being had dealt with his kind before. It was just that usually the monster would have eaten him instead of preparing something for him to eat.

“It's not poisoned boy."

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin with a yelp, his full attention having been sucked in by the plate in front of him.

Morlun chuckled at the reaction as the boy's gaze flicked up to glare at him. "I have no use for you ill,” he continued to say, emphasizing he words with a vague wave of a hand.

The boy scowled, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. Why was the creature so insistent that he ate? “You’re not going to drug me or something, are you?” he said gruffly, suddenly not caring if he angered the Ancient with his words.

Morlun's lips twitched in a sardonic smile. “I enjoy my prey lively.”

"That doesn't mean you couldn't add an aphrodisiac to _make_ me lively," Peter spat, his anger burning hotter. He shouldn't even have to worry about such things, but no. Now he was in the care of this... thing and completely and royally screwed over.

The Ancient's smile widened mockingly. "What an interesting thought."

Peter blinked, at a lost for anything constructed to say so he responded with a; “Well nnnyeh to you to,” sticking out his tongue.

Morlun surprised himself by sniggered into his glass. "Very mature of you," he murmured with good humor. Living with this human was definitely going to be very interesting, he thought and took another sip of red, but when he looked up the boy was still frowning at him. The Ancient gave a long suffering sigh at the sight. "Come now. How long do you plan to glower at me pet? You are not accomplishing anything."

Peter snorted, tossing his head to the side to stare at the floor, seething. But his anger didn't last. He was too tired to sustain the emotion. And to make matters worse his stomach rumbled it's defiance. Cheeks blushing with embarrassment, Peter ducked his head. He was so hungry; he needed to eat. Now. He didn't have a choice.

The boy sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. He had no choice. He had already burned so much energy with all the fear and running and... other things. Maybe I'm just paranoid, he thought optimistically, but he couldn't really convince himself of that. Why wouldn't the creature screw with him anymore than it already had? It seemed to like to after all. So many stupid little games...

Mournfully, Peter raised his head to look at the plate of food. No choice. His stomach growled again adding to his despair and his shoulders drooped further. It was so pretty... and could be so dangerous. Not fair. He wanted to cry, but he was also so tired of crying, of being so helpless. The boy groaned, wrapping his arms around his aching belly and thumped his forehead on the table before him, maybe just a bit too hard. So unfair... and now his head hurt too, dammit.

"Pet."

I am not your _pet_ , the teen snarled mentally, but couldn't bring himself say the words. Couldn't bring himself to face the wrath that would come after so he closed his eyes with another sigh and just ignored the creature...

"Pe-et."

Peter started at the touch against his back that accompanied the exacerbated word. He glanced up, unshed tears shining bring in his eyes and saw the Ancient standing beside him again. Touching him. He didn't want it touching him. Cringing away from being's hand, the boy stared up the creature with wide, scared eyes.

Morlun's crimson eyes narrowed speculatively. Something in the humans hopeless gaze was... wrong. It was more than just the fear. More than the misery. It was... too hollow for the Ancient's taste. The human's spirit was breaking, by his own thoughts and emotions no less and Morlun couldn't allow that. Despite the trouble it caused him, he liked the boy's strong will. He didn't want a living doll to play with. He wanted something with character. Something very much like the little human in front of him who could amuse him so very much so he would have to reverse the breakdown... Somehow...

"Pet," the Ancient said almost gently, lowering himself to one knee beside the boy to lessen the intimidation the teen was feeling at his presence. "Your food is not adulterated. You have my word on that."

Peter just blinked at him, unseeingly and Morlun could sense the boy was shutting down, drawing inside himself so he could mentally hide from the reality he didn't want to face.

The corners of Morlun's mouth dipped in a slight frown and he picked up the boy's fork and held it out in front of the brunet's eyes. It was clear the boy wasn't going to comprehend anything complex right not so the Ancient went for simple. "Eat," he said without the slightest give in the tone. It wasn't a requests.

Peter blinked and his eyes focused on the fork, but he didn't reached to take it.

Morlun sighed. He knew that any force right now would just set the situation back further, but this was so tedious. "Boy," he said softly, trying to reason with the foolish little human. "You are going to make yourself sick if you do not eat."

The teen's eyes flicked up to the Ancient's face and after a long moment he timidly took the utensil. He had no choice. Tentatively, he forked a bit of fish and raised it to his mouth, but hesitated, staring at the tidbit.

"Pet," Morlun said, warning in his tone.

The boy swallowed hard and, closing his eyes, took a bite.

Peter groaned with delight and practically swooned as his nutrition starved body tasted the first bit of food in _so_ long. Suddenly he didn't care if the creature was lying and his food was drugged. He was _hungry_.

Quickly he scooped up another healthy bite and shoveled it into his mouth. God it was so good. He knew it probably tasted even better because he was so hunger, but oh my god! It was even still warm! Life and meaning seemed to flow back into him with every bite. He wanted to live. He _really_ wanted to live, despite the creature. He could last a year. He could make it and then he would be free. And he would never have to see this Morlun again. Defiantly Peter took another bite, having found something worth fighting for once more.

Morlun watched the boy silently for a second and felt strangely satisfied as the color seemed to flow back into the human's face as he ate... and the glimmer of his rebellious spirit shimmered back to life in his hazel eyes.

Peter didn't notice the creature's attention. He was too busy with the food.

Dammit the being had been right. His hunger had been making him weak... even sick. Peter frowned at the thought, but didn't stop eating. The creature knew so little about humans so how had he know that? Unbidden the Ancient's voice rose from his memories, 'I understand... hunger.' Peter shuddered as the memory of that deep rumbling voice seemed to resonated within him and he forcefully pushed the thought away. It didn't matter. He just needed to stay strong so he could survive this. He just needed to survive a year- No, _less_ than a year now. He only had eleven months and three weeks and several days left. He could do this. One day at a time. He could do this.

Turning his attention back to what was left of his plate, Peter focused on the action of shoving the food as quickly as he could into his mouth. He suddenly had an irrational fear the creature would take the food away. That he would try to starve the boy to keep him weak and compliant, but that was stupid. The being had already said he would not let Peter go hungry. Still it didn't hurt to be cautious. Despite the Ancient's former words, he didn't really know when his next meal would be so he decided he better stuff himself now while he had the chance. And was surprised when he suddenly realized his plate was empty.

Peter blinked, startled and set his fork down. His body had been running on automatic as his thoughts ran away with him. Honestly, it had been a good meal, but he hadn't eaten in awhile and his belly still wanted more food... and water. He swallowed hard, realizing he hadn't drunk anything yet, but he was sure the creature had set something to drink by him. Yes... and he remembered it had freaked him out doing so. He looked up, searching for a glass and started to find the being smiling at him from where the creature sat at far side of the table. The boy had been so distracted with his thoughts and eating that he hadn't even notice the Ancient move. His brow furrowed in a second of confusion, but then he shrugged it off. It didn't really matter anyway. It was not like he was ever going to really understand the creature anyway.

Shifting his gaze away from the creepy man-ish thing, the boy spied his elusive glass. Relieved he smiled, but then his face fell as he realized the cup did not contain water. Gingerly, the brunet took the glass in his hand and stared down at the suspicious amber liquid, wondering what it was. The creature had said he wouldn't use drugs... but would he try to get Peter drunk? The liquid did look like it might be a white wine. It was in a wine glass after all. The human's frown deepened as he considered his options. His mouth was dry and with all the 'exercise' he had been having, he needed to hydrate, but did he dare take a sip? At his age he had already seen what alcohol could do to people. Lower inhibitions. Impair judgment. And make people act weird; sometimes happy. Sometimes mean. And sometimes just plain stupid. Maybe even stupid enough to think having sex with this handsome monster was a good thing? The boy winced at the thought. He had never tested to see what alcohol would do to him with his mutation, but he had a pretty good idea what might happen. There were two main possibilities; 1.) that his body would be so good as disposing of the toxin that he wouldn't get drunk at all no matter how much he consumed and 2.) that his body was so good at metabolizing the drink that he would get almost instantly drunk no matter how much he consumed. (There was also a slight third possibility that it might be complete poison to his new body and he would get very sick and/or die, but he didn't like to think about that one.) The question still stood; should he take a sip? Or should he just ask for water?

Peter glanced up to find the Ancient staring at him, the creature's red eyes glowing menacingly. He gulped and looked back down at his drink, unable to bare the sight of the being's intense red gaze. Did he dare...?

Peter swallowed hard again, his heart beating a bit fast just at the thought of angering the Ancient. No, he didn't dare. Not until he figure out if the being had really served him something inhibiting or not. Cautiously, the brunet raised the wine glass to his nose and took a sniff. It was sweet and - he took another long sniff - familiar. It was... "Apple juice?!" he blurted out, startled as he recognized the flavor.

Morlun smiled over the rim of his own glass, his eyes flashing with humor. "You need the sugar after our... fun," he said in a voice as soft and dark as black velvet.

"Humph. Fun for you maybe," Peter grumbled and took a gulp of amber liquid. It tasted good, his body craving the sweetness after his exhausting trials. Still, for some reason the boy had been expecting something more... exotic. Now he just felt oddly embarrassed to be drink such a childish flavor. And here he had been worried about alcohol.

Peter sighed and took another swallow, allowing himself to relax a bit as the sugary liquid sated his thirst. It's all in my head, he thought bitterly. Then he remembered, the damned creature had been _trying_ to play with his head. The Ancient had probably planned this whole thing. And Peter had totally fallen for it.

The brunet glanced over and the smug smirk on the creature's face made his fury burn. It _had_ planned this. It _was_ still playing with him, dammit. Defiantly, he knocked the whole drink back, slamming the wine glass back down on the table as if it had been a shot and scowled, staring down the table at the creature as if daring him to say anything.

The Ancient just chuckled at the boy's antics and took a sip of his own red drink. "Feel better?" he asked with just the barest hint of condescending in his voice.

Peter felt his cheeks flush and he ducked his head, trying to hide the sudden embarrassment that had come over him. It wasn't just in his mind. The creature really _was_ treating him like a child. Maybe the Ancient was trying to make him feel dependent. Maybe the being was trying to induce Stockholm Syndrome on him or something. Well whatever the monster was planning, it wouldn't work. Peter wasn't going to fall for-

"Would you like more to eat?"

Peter didn't know what he had expected the being to say, but that hadn't been it. "Uh... yah," he said, his voice rising on the last syllable despite himself, making the words more of a question then a statement.

The Ancient nodded and said; "Of course." Though Peter couldn't tell if the creature was talking to himself or not. Then Morlun waved his hand and... took another swallow of his drink.

Peter blinked. The being didn’t seem to be getting up. Peter's brow furrowed in confusion. Did the creature want him to go get the food from the kitchen himself? Alone? The being hadn’t left him alone since he had woken up here. Well, there had been that one time when he went to the bathroom, but that was it...

"Uhhhh... Now what?" the boy asked lamely.

Morlun chuckled, rolling his glass lazily in his hand. "Look down, pet," he said, smiling a self-satisfied grin as he rested his chin on his free hand. It was so fun to watch the naive little human. Luckily, the boy's little fit of depression, or whatever it had been, seemed to be over. Now it was just adorable to make him jump through hoops.

Peter blinked at the creatures instruction and looked down. And jerked in surprise. Somehow... Somehow his plate was full again. Peter gaze flicked back to the Ancient in astonishment. He hadn't even seen the being move.

"How..." he started to say, but then shook his head as Morlun's creepy smile just widened. "Never mind," he murmured instead, bending low to study the new food. His first dish had been some kind of mild white fish with veggies. Now it looked like he was having steak and potatoes. But it was a lot of steak and not so many potatoes. Like a whole pound of steak cooked to perfection and sitting right there on his plate. Such a dish would have cost a fortune in New York. And he was sure it would taste delicious but... but how could he trust food that just appeared out of nowhere? He noticed then his glass had somehow refilled itself as well while he wasn't looking and frowned, poking cautiously at the food with his fork. It seemed real. "Is it safe?" he finally asked after a moment.

Morlun snorted as the stupidity of the question. "Of course it's safe, pet. I have no wish to make you sick.”

"Hmmmm." Peter's frown deepened with suspicion and he glowered at the creature, who seemed to always avoid what he really wanted to know. Still, since it was clear the being was _not_ going to answer his initial inquiry of where the food had come from, he took up his knife and fork, carefully sliced off a bite and put it into his mouth. It was real. And it was _good_. Peter barely suppressed a moan as the juicy meat all but melted in his mouth. Eagerly, he started to slice off another strip only to pause when the Ancient chuckled again.

Peter glanced up mentally frowned. Why was the creature watching him so intently with those eerie eyes? He barely suppressed a shiver and looked back down at his plate, slowly cutting up the steak as he thought. At least having the monster on the far side of the long rectangular table gave him some space to breath even if the creature continued to stare at him and slowly drink the cup of red. Another shiver ran through Peter. He really didn't want to think about blood. About the Ancient drinking HIS blood. Ugh, just the thought made him stomach flip, but he couldn't afford nausea when he needed nutrition so bad so he pushed the thoughts away.

Looking up Peter felt his mental frown spread to his lips. It was still watching him. Surely the being had better things to do then just stare at him while he ate. And how had the creature anticipated his appetite so well? No normal human would sit down and consume a pound of beef in just one sitting... Not to mention a pound of beef right after a whole other meal. It was weird. Maybe the Ancient did really understand his body's extensive need for extra food. Or maybe he was trying to fatten Peter up for something... The boy didn't like the second thought but-

No, no, no. Stop thinking so much, Peter silently scolded himself. You're just playing right into it's hands. And I'm sick of playing the beast's twisted little games. While it was decidedly creepy how the food had just suddenly appeared, and how his glass - and the creature's too now that he thought of it - seemed to be bottomless, the food and drink was all real and that was all that really mattered. Even if the being was trying to fatten him up, it didn't matter. His body was so efficient he could barely gain weight even when he wanted to.

Shoving his worries aside, Peter speared a piece of meat onto his fork and just took a moment to sit back, chew and look at his surroundings. He had been so busy stressing over the Ancient and scarfing down food before that he hadn't really taken the time to look around. The only thing he knew for sure about this place, besides who it's master was, was that it was big. He had only see the dining room, the kitchen, the great hall with its grand staircase, which looked like it had appeared straight out of a fairytale, and that was just the first floor. He knew there were several other rooms he had yet to be introduced to. He had spied what looked like a ballroom through one of the doors in the great hall. And on the second floor he had only seen his bedroom, which was basically just a little left of the top of the grand staircase, but there had been what seemed like endless doors spreading down the hall on either side of his room. Yah, this place was big. Peter wondered if he would be allowed to look around when the creature was not... using him, or if it was just going to lock him back up in that bedroom and leave him there.

The teen mentally groaned at the thought, his shoulders sagging as he forked another piece of meat and popped it into his mouth. That would be horrible, but there was nothing he could really do about it if that was what the being had planned so he decided not to stress about it. Instead he stabbed another chuck of steak and set himself to the task of eating as he looked around. Everything in the dining room was grey stone and rich mahogany wood with cloth accents of deep crimson and bits of gold here and there. And huge vaulted ceilings. Like totally huge. Like two stories huge. Peter considered the heavy wooden crossbeams above him with a critical eye. If nothing else he could probably get some exercise swinging around in the rafters... if the creature let him. Really, while the being had called this place a castle, Peter though it looked more like a large mansion. It was not... medieval-y enough for him to think of it as a castle. He hadn't seen any towers or dungeons. And there was electricity everywhere and a fully modern kitchen. Hell, there was even running water and plumbing. Intellectually Peter knew that castles didn't have to be archaic. Many had been updated and had people living in them even now, but as an American the boy had never really seen one. Deep down a castle would always be to him the stone building with turrets and towers and drawbridges and motes and knights and dragons. It was silly, but that was just the little kid in him.

"What are you looking for pet?"

Peter started at the Ancient's voice, then realized he had tipped his head all the way back and had been staring up at the ceiling for who knows how long. Blushing, he snapped his head back into a more normal position and grinned sheepishly over the table. Aunt May would have had his hide for such horrible table manners. He chuckled to himself at the thought, then felt sadness rush over him as he realized there was a real possibility he wouldn't be able to see or even communicate with his Aunt for a year. "Oh nothing," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired, aching eyes and pretending they didn't sting with a gathering of fresh tears.

"Nothing?" Morlun raised an elegant eyebrow at the words.

"I was just curious, okay?" Peter snapped, frustration hardening his tone.

"Mmmm," the Ancient rumbled noncommittally, his eyes studying the human as he took a long drink from his glass. "If you are hoping for an exit-"

"No! I wouldn't!" the boy exclaimed, his outrage at his situation starting to get the better of him again.

"Oh?" Morlun leaned forward on his elbows as if listening intently to what the brunet had to say. "And why is that?"

Peter scowled deeply. This felt like another test. Or maybe more of the creatures games and he was _so_ sick of both. "That would negate our contract," he said as carefully and calmly as he could.

"So?" the Ancient pushed. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Maybe," Peter conceded, his face hardening. "But I don't want the people I care about getting hurt because of me."

The creature snorted in disgust, startling the boy. "How very noble," Morlun sneered, making the last word sound like a cuss as he leaned back in his chair once more. "But it wouldn't matter anyway," he said, fixing Peter with his glowing gaze. "I've imprinted on you boy," he continued on smugly. "Even if you manage to escape this place, I _will_ find you."

Peter blinked. The being seemed to be talking in full sentences, but what he was saying didn't make sense. "Wait what?" the boy said, getting more confused as he continued to think about the creature's words. "Go back. Imprinted?"

The Ancient rumbled, his hungry eyes glued to Peter as he slowly stroked a finger around the rim of his glass. Peter shuddered. It was almost as if he could feel the ghost of the creature's touch on his spine. Caressing his skin. He flinched and brushed at his back as if to knock away the invisible fingers and nearly jumped out of his skin. The Ancient was standing right there next to him. _Touching_ him. Shit, he hadn't seen the being move! Then the beast said those words that chilled him to his core.

"The moment I touched your skin pet," Morlun whispered, his hand running up the boy's side in a haunting caress as if to emphasis his words. "I keyed into your essence. Now, even if you run, I will find you. You cannot hide. You are mine," he said, his hand closing possessively around the teen's bicep and squeezing.

Peter flinched at the strength he knew was in that grip, but the creature didn't try to hurt him. The being's hold was just firm and the boy timidly looked up to see the Ancient's glowing eyes staring at him.

"Do you understand?" Morlun hissed, his eyes pulsing brighter with every word. He expected hopelessness to come over the human again, but instead the boy's gaze hardened.

"Well then it's a good thing I wasn't planning to escape," Peter snapped, huffily pulling his arm away and forking his last bit of steak.

Startled, Morlun stared for the barest second as the boy chewed, then laughed. The teen had surprised him again and he was finding he enjoyed it. A lot. So little managed surprised him anymore.

Peter blushed, feeling as if he was the butt of the creature's private joke, and sulkily took a drink, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

The Ancient chuckled softly, his outburst dying down, but mirth still dancing in his red eyes. "Would you like desert my sweet pet?" he purred, seductively.

Peter's flush deepened as the creature's laughter made his dark voice strangely alluring, and the endearment made the boy even more embarrassed. "Really?" he asked softly, feeling suddenly shy with this powerful being standing right next to him and oddly proud for making the creature laugh. He got the feeling the Ancient didn't do so often.

Morlun smiled at the brunet's words and stroked a hand through the boy's soft hair. "Come with me my lovely," he said, before moving away, back toward the kitchen.

Oh god. Peter's cheeks turned crimson. A sweet monster was almost worse than an angry one. He couldn't take much more of this. He'd never been called such embarrassing things in his life. At least MJ called him 'tiger,' not 'sweet' and, ugh, 'lovely.' He was a boy for christ's sake! "Can't you just make it appear out of thin air?" he asked, trying to hide his mortification, knowing the creature would love it and just torture him with more endearments if the being realized what was going on.

"I can," the Ancient agree without a backward glance. "But I want to show you something."

Peter shrugged to himself as the creature disappeared through the door. The being obviously was inclined only to explain things in his own time, the human thought and quickly stood and padded toward the kitchen, finding himself a little nervous but also a little curious about what the being was going to show him this time.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Peter stared in open-mouthed shock at the colossal fridge in front of him. He had never seen one so big or one so well stocked and he had been far too distracted with the Ancient's cooking before to notice it. But seriously, it was so huge it looked like it was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside!

Awed, the boy leaned it and marveled at how, even when he stretched his arm all the way out, he couldn't quite touch the back wall. Goosebumps prickle along his skin at the frigid air, but he ignored it, still staring. Hell, if all the food wasn't in the way, he could have crawled right in the fridge and have been perfectly comfortable sitting in it with the door closed. But the _food._ God it all looked so good. He didn't know what half the dishes were and still they looked good!

Morlun leaned his hips back against the kitchen island and perched his chin on one hand as he just watched the delightful little human before him. He could feel the heat growing within him as the boy unknowingly stuck his bare butt out and wiggled it around as he looked through the fridge. It was obvious the teen had gotten used to being naked enough that he had momentarily forgotten about his nudeness. The sight was quite enticing, but also too adorable for Morlun to entertain thoughts of pulling down his pants and pounding into the boy right there so he simply watched and enjoyed the show. Enjoyed it a lot. And the boy had no clue. A chuckle escaped the Ancient, making the teen start.

Peter jerked upright, narrowly missing hitting his head on one of the upper shelve. His cheeks warmed with embarrassment again and he forced himself to stop and take a deep breath before turning to face the creature at his back. His brow furrowed slightly at what he saw. The being was just standing there, his head cocked a bit to one side, and smiling widely... and a bit too hungrily for Peter's taste. It was like it had been watching something... watching something intently. The boy should have known what was going on. Should have realized, but his brain couldn't quite grasp the truth. He'd been too shy to ever openly appreciate another's body so he didn't recognize that blatant look in the Ancient's eyes.

"You have free access to this whenever you want," Morlun said, misinterpreting the question in the boy's gaze as he nodded towards the fridge.

Relief flooded through Peter at the words, making him forget the quandary of the hunger in the creature's eyes. That meant he wasn't going to be locked up in the bedroom or re-chained to the bed. Thank god. He could have just collapsed with relief right there, but he didn't want to show weakness in front of the Ancient so he forced himself to focus on what the being was saying.

"It will always be stocked," Morlun continued, not noticing the boy's laps. "And if you do not see something you would like then just close the door and say the name of the food out loud. Go ahead," he said, urging the boy on with a wave of one hand.

"Uh..." Peter cautiously turned his back and closed the fridge doors, looking doubtfully up at the wall of stainless steel before him. He felt so stupid talking to an inanimate object. Maybe this was just another trick. Maybe the creature was trying to make him look stupid, but... why? What would be the point?

"Do you know what you want?"

Peter jumped at the Ancient's words, then blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, yah." He looked up at the fridge. "Uh chocolate cake... please?" he said tentatively, hoping he didn't look like a total idiot.

Gripping the handle of the fridge, the boy looked back over his shoulder at Morlun, hoping for confirmation that he was doing this right.

"Go on," the Ancient said, nodded encouragement.

Taking a deep breath, Peter bit his lip and slowly pulled the door open, fully prepared to feel really stupid but... But right on middle shelf there now rested a huge chocolate layer cake. The boy froze, his eyes gaping. That hadn't been there before. He _knew_ that _definitely_ hadn't been there before.

He close the door and opened it again. The cake was still there. "How? How?!" he said, closing the door again and ripping it back open. Still cake.

He heard a laugh behind him and snapped his head around to see the Ancient hiding a smile behind one hand, the creature's eyes glimmering with mischief. Peter knew he looked stupid but-

"HOW?!"

"That's a secret," the creature said with a grin, waggling an infuriating finger at him.

Peter snorted, knowing the being was teasing him. "Ass," he murmured under his breath and the exasperating creature had the gall to laugh at him again. Turning his attention back to the fridge, the teen cocked his head to the side to consider the impossible cake. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't, but there was only one way to find out.

Reaching out tentatively, Peter scooped a dollop of chocolate frosting up onto his finger. Sure felt real. Frowning the boy lifted his hand to his lips and licked at his frosting coated digit. His eyes widened with disbelief. Sure tasted real. But it was impossible! If it WERE possible... think of the applications. A food-generating fridge. It would be the end to Hunger. His mind raced with the implication. It was- " _How!?!"_ the boy demanded almost desperately, but the Ancient just chuckled.

"Let me get you a plate," Morlun said, still smiling and went to work, serving Peter up a slice to the decadent chocolate cake.

"Nowhere within the castle is off limits to you, pet," the Ancient said as he moved gracefully around the kitchen, ignoring the human's pouty glare. "You may explore as you wish," he continued, pulling a plate, a fork and a knife out of the cupboards and setting them on the counter so he could pull the chocolate cake out of the fridge. "I will add," he said as he cut the cake into generous portions; "even though you should know this by now; nothing of the castle will harm you, but you are not allowed to leave." The Ancient finished, sliding a large piece of cake onto the boy's plate before looking up at him. "Do you understand?"

Peter gave a sulky nod, his mind still racing over the problem of the nonsensical fridge and impossible cake and the stupid, friggin' monster that never answered the questions he wanted it to.

A finger stroked over the teen's cheek making him start and glance up, his thoughts scattering. The Ancient smiled at him, and Peter couldn't help, but think there was something softer in the creature's eyes. Something that was neither teasing nor malicious. It looked nice on that handsome face.

"Aloud pet," Morlun whispered, his touched caressing over the brunet's throat and down the collar that now rested around the boy's neck. "Say the words out loud."

Peter blushed, dipping his head as the creature's gentle touches flitted over his skin. Even after being in the Ancient's company for only a day he could tell the being had some sort of obsession with the spoken word, not that Peter minded. It did him no harm to comply with this little fetish. "Yes, I understand."

"Good," Morlun said, patting the boy's head almost lovingly as he passed the human the plate of chocolate cake. "My good pet."

Peter felt his cheeks warm further at the attention and he just stared down at the cake in his hands for a long moment before letting his gaze flick back up to the creature. Really, the being had been pretty accommodating, all things considered. It had given him a nice bedroom and bathroom, free range of the castle and good food when it really hadn't had to. The contract they had didn't explicitly say Morlun had to give him nice things, or anything really. It could kept him in a cage if it wanted to, but it didn't. Peter wondered why. 

The boy sighed, shaking the thoughts from his mind. It really didn't matter. It wasn't like he was going to figure out the mystery of the creature in one day anyway. But maybe it was time for him to give a little back. If nothing else, Aunt May hadn't raised him to be rude. He could show a little gratitude, if only for the cake.

Taking a deep breath, Peter looked shyly up through his eyelashes, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink and said in a small voice; "Thank you,"

What the...? Morlun was visibly taken aback by the human's soft gratitude, the mirth that had been bubbling playfully inside the Ancient evaporating in a second. It didn't make sense. It wasn't... expected. He blinked, brow furrowing as he suddenly found himself unsure in the face of such honest thanks. It was weird. The boy was just looking at him with those soft brown eyes. There was no malice. No anger. No fear. Not even hate. In that one moment the boy was just... grateful. And then the boy smile at him... and it was beautiful and... so wrong. The Ancient felt something in his chest swell with a warmth that was strange. Unnatural. This wasn't the normal lust or heat he felt... No urge to fuck or devour. Not even the desire taunt and play or chase and kill. This was nothing like the being's normal set of emotions. No, it was something else, something unfamiliar and the creature didn't like it. It was _wrong_.

Snorting, Morlun took a step back for the boy, shaking his head as if he could dislodge the strange feeling that were so unnatural. Then, without warning, he whirled and slammed through the kitchen door and was gone.

"Uh..." Peter blinked, startled by the creature's sudden disappearance and stared at the door, the cake still clutched in his hands. "That was weird."

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I'm so happy to be able to finally, FINALLY, get an update up for you. I hope it's a nice little Thanksgiving gift for all of you out there that celebrate. For those that don't, I bet you'll still enjoy this. Sorry if it's a little rough, but I was kinda rushing a bit to get it up for the holiday. Anyway, thank you so much for all your support and patience. As always, please review.


	8. Know My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day with Morlun. (Part 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in chapter: Forced nudity (big surprise there, I know) and... not a lot else. There was going to be more but I had to split the chapter in two for my sanity. It was just getting too long. There will be some more fun sticky stuff in the next chapter though, I promise.

Frozen with indecision, Peter stood in the kitchen for a long moment, staring at the door the Ancient had swept through seconds before. Did the slamming door mean he wasn't supposed to follow, or did the creature's departure mean he _was_ supposed to follow. He had no directions and despite the being's seemingly playful mood of late, the boy still feared he might anger the creature if he chose the wrong action. On the other hand, the Ancient seem so capricious that the boy worried if he took too long deciding, it might punish him anyway, even if he made the 'right' choice. After all, the being had already raped him and bitten him and that was when it was playing nice. What would it do if it truly got angry? Peter really, _really_ didn't want to endure whatever the creature thought of as punishment tonight. He was tired and sore and now he just wanted to eat his cake and go to bed. But would that be allowed? What if the beast wanted to have sex with him again. What if it forced him and, and...

Peter was startled by the scared little whimper that escaped his own throat at the terrible thoughts. It sounded so pathetic. So timid. So... submissive. He blinked, shocked as he realized he had instinctively hunched himself down to make himself a smaller target and was currently clutching the plate of cake between his hands so hard that the dish practically rattled in his grip.

Appalled by his instinctual reaction, Peter shook himself and forced himself to stand straight, lifting his chin proudly. He would not cower. He had faced monsters before and beaten them. He would beat this one too. He just had to survive _less_ than a year. He could do that. Let this monster do what it wanted to him. It wasn't like he could really change it's plans anyway. He would just have to endure. And just standing around and worrying himself into a panicked frenzy wasn't going to help him with that. He had to learn not to over think things so much or he would turn into his own worst enemy.

Taking a deep breath, Peter gathered his courage and stepped up to the kitchen door, but despite his new found confidence he still hesitated reaching for the knob.

What if the- No this is stupid! The boy growled, frustrated with himself. Why would the creature be angry with him anyway? He hadn't done anything bad. It was silly to think... but then the being didn't exactly react to things like a normal human would. No, it ate people and kidnapped innocent teenagers to use as sex slaves. Peter shuddered. There was no predicting- God dammit I'm freaking myself out again. Peter groaned, rubbing his sore eyes with a hand and frowning at the ache that was starting to creep into his head. Uuuugh, I'm going to drive myself nuts like this. Sighing, Peter reached for the doorknob again. Well, here goes nothing.

Cringing despite himself, Peter pushed the door open a cracked and poked his head through, fully expecting it to get bitten off, but... no one was in the dining room. There was no sign the Ancient anywhere. All the dirty plates were gone and the room had reset itself just like all the others. Peter blinked, confused. Had the beast left?

"Um hello?" the boy said then held his breath, listening intently for an answer, but none came.

"Huh... that's funny." He pushed the door open and walked into the room, automatically padding over to 'his' spot at the head of the table and sitting down.

Too nervous to eat anymore, the boy set the cake down in front of him and looked around. It was rather daunting being all along in the huge room. He swallowed hard, looking around at the yawning space around him. It made him feel so small.

Intimidated by the great, empty room, Peter huddled in on himself and dropped his head to stare down at the cake. Then he smiled. It was such a little thing, that piece of cake, but he remembered that kind look that had warmed the creature's eyes as it had ruffled his hair and passed him the slice. Really he had felt kinda foolish thanking the creature that had enslaved him, but he would have seemed ungrateful otherwise. And he was really grateful. The being hadn't needed to do this for him.

Absently, the boy wondered if it had really been a kind look or if it had just been him imagination - wishful thinking. For some reason he didn't think so. It had been real. He HAD to believe it had been, or else he might truly be stuck for a year with a sexual sadist. But even now as he thought about the creature and it's quirks he realized the being hadn't ever really been cruel to him. Not completely anyway. It pushed him and played with him and teased him and overall just acted like a jerk most of the time, yes. And it always got what it wanted, one way or another, but it hadn't been cruel per se. It just acted outside of human social norms, but Peter thought he could figure out a way to live with that. He just needed to learn how to bend when the creature pushed. At least he better learn to bend because otherwise he was sure he would break. And the beast would let him, he had no doubt about that.

A shiver ran up Peter's spine as the memory of the creature raping him suddenly rushed back to his mind unbidden. That hungry feral grin and those blazing red eyes as it forced itself upon him, pounding into him, violating his body. And then it had touched him, groping and fondling and forcing him a different way. The teen felt disgust and fear curl inside his guts at the thought and pulled his knees up, hugging them tight to his chest to hide his nudity and his shivers. He couldn't afford to think of this beast as kind or anthropomorphize it like that. It was not human. He couldn't afford to let his guard down around it. It would take advantage. It would take what it wanted and what HE wanted didn't matter a bit. It was just feeding him and pretending to be nice so he could be of use to it later. That was all.

Peter heard the little sob fall from his lips and he buried his face into his knees, trying to hide. I don't want to cry. It does no good. But... but I'm scared.

In all his years of fighting crime and doing his spidy-stuff Peter had never been scared like this. He'd been beaten and burned and shot and stabbed and through it all he had never felt a fear like this, but then all that had happened in the heat of battle. Back then he had purpose and adrenaline on his side. He didn't have time to be scared if he wanted to save lives, but now... Now he had nothing to do, but sit and dread what was to come and it was horrible. He could go mad drowning in this kind of fear. He couldn't let himself get bogged down in the terror. He couldn't.. but it was so hard. Alone all he could do was think and all his thoughts kept drifting to the creature and what it had done to him... and what it would do-

No. Peter sniffed wetly and roughly rubbed his eyes and the tears that threatened to fall, feeling angry with his despair. No, no, no. If I keep focusing on the bad like this I am going to drive myself crazy. Literally crazy and that wouldn't do.

Letting out a shuddering breath, the boy forced himself to reign in his runaway fear. For a few long minutes he just sat there, curled up in a little ball and breathed. Slowly he relaxed and it felt good. Muscles that had been tied up in tension knots for hours finally eased and he almost moaned with relief. Maybe being away from the creature wasn't so bad. He needed a break, even if it meant being alone in this strange place.

Sniffing, he lifted his head and wiped away the stray tears that had wetted his cheek. Ugh his eyes felt like they were full of sand from all the crying. Sniffing again, he rubbed the grit out of his tear ducts and sighed tiredly, resting his chin on his knees.

Automatically, the boy's eyes focused on slice of chocolate cake sitting innocently in front of him and he was startled to hear himself chuckle. All he had to do was not think and eat cake. He could manage that.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

What the hell?!

Panting roughly, Morlun leaned himself back against the wall of the great hall. What had that been? What-? He shook his head as if he could shake off the ghosts of the emotions that still lingered within him. Whatever it was had dissipated, but the Ancient could still remember the warm feeling swelling sickeningly within him almost like true affection. Almost like - dare he think it? - the seeds of love. Ugh, he felt ill just considering it. His kind didn't love, period. The Ancient's lip curled in a disgusted snarl at the absurd notion. That silly emotion was for lowly humans who were stupid enough to indulge in it, not immortals like him. Sure he had his passions and lusts and desires, but not love. Never love. To love was to allow another to have power over you and Morlun would never permit that. He was his own master and that was how it would always be... but then where had that feeling come from? His eyes narrowed at the thought. Had the boy somehow infected him with the silly emotion, spreading it from himself like a disease? A growl rumbled up from Morlun's chest as he remembered that stupid smile on the boy's face as the human thanked him. He could wipe that grin off in a second but... but it had been strangely beautiful to behold too...

Pissed at his lapse, the Ancient snarled louder, the sound reverberating off the marble wall. He would _not_ be taken in like this. He would not change. He was the one in control. His fists tightened in anger, his eyes flashing bright. He would not let the stupid little human get away with this. The boy was _his_ pet not the other way around. It was time the boy learned that for good.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Oh go-od.

Peter rolled his eyes with delight, all but shuddering with pleasure as the moist cake practically melted in his mouth. The creamy chocolate frosting coating his taste buds with sugary goodness and for a moment all his worries seemed to simply fade away. If a baked confection could cause world peace, this would have been it.

A soft sigh left the boy at the second bite, but even that sweet delight couldn't distract him for long. The Ancient's abrupt departure and continued absence had him worried and all the chocolate cake in the world couldn't fill the sinking feeling in his stomach that something was very, very wrong. And then as if summoned by his thought the creature appeared again, sauntering back into the room from the direction of the great hall as if nothing had happened.

"Oh there you are." The words were startled from Peter before he had a chance to stop them from falling out of his mouth and he blushed as that inhuman crimson gaze snapped back onto him instantly. The creature gave him an unnerving grin, but, oddly enough, Peter got the sense that the being had momentarily forgotten about him. Maybe it had other business to attend to and that was why it had left so suddenly... not that he would ever really know. He doubted the Ancient would ever discuss it's business with lowly little him. Still, he found himself giving the creature a shaky smile, surprised to feel a wave of relief come over him now that he was no longer alone in the over-sized room. It was really quite daunting being left in the castle without company. He just hoped the being wasn't angry at him for something... or horny. He cringed inwardly at that thought. Horny would be worse.

A soft chuckle issued from Morlun as he altered his course, coming to stand by the seated boy rather than his original objective of the chair at the far end of the long table. "Did you miss me pet?" he purred, stroking his hand over the boy's shoulder, determined to play.

Peter shrunk away from the touch, the smile falling from his lip to be replaced with a worried frown. This didn't feel like the gentle, teasing playfulness it had been before. It wasn't rough either, but for some reason now it felt scary again. It was too nonchalant. Too... predatory and the creature's question... Peter felt any yes or no answer would be the wrong answer so he tried an honest answer instead. "Uh... I just didn't know where you were."

Morlun chuckled again, but the sound just alarmed Peter even more. It sounded brittle, forced. And so did the creature's drawled, "I'm sure." The creature squeezed the boy's shoulder possessively with the words before moving back to it's chair and plucking up it's wineglass from the table to take a long sip of the red liquid.

Peter's guts clenched in disgust and he had to look away. He just couldn't bare to watch the creature drink blood. The sight made his neck ache and he unconsciously rubbed at the place where the Ancient had bitten him just hours before. Even though the wound had long since healed, he could still feel the pain of the beast's fangs piercing his flesh and sucking at his skin, drawing the blood from his vain. Feeling sick at the memory, the brunet wrapped an arm around his belly and tried hard not to think of the remembered pain, but it was so hard. So fresh in his mind...

Several long minutes passed before the teen could gathered enough courage to look back up at the Ancient again. Thankfully the being had put down it's glass and was just sitting there, it's chin resting on long, steeple fingers as studied him silently from across the table, but there was something different about the way it was staring at him now. Something that was even more unsettling then before. Something... challenging. And the brunet didn't like it a bit.

"Um..." Peter's eyes shifted away and he rubbed his arm self-consciously, uncomfortable with the awkward silence that had formed between then, before glancing up again to meet Morlun's eyes with his own again. "Is something wrong?" he asked, wondering if the creature would tell him what had happened to seemingly anger it. Or if it had been something that he had done...

For a long moment nothing happened, then the Ancient sighed through his nose, shifting to sit back in his chair. "Why would there be, Pet?"

"Uh..." Peter blinked, blindsided by the question, then shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought... You left so quickly-"

Morlun raised an eyebrow, cutting off Peters words as sharply as a hand around the boys throat. The brunet felt his cheeks flush with heat and he ducked his head, staring at his hands in his lap. "I don't know," he murmured, feeling embarrassed. Why did he care anyway? It's not like the creature was his friend or anything. Why should the monster's problems matter to him?

"You should not speak on matters you know nothing about," the Ancient simply chided coldly.

Anger spiked hot through Peter's blood at those words and he felt his cheeks burn crimson. Where had THAT come from? Peter had thought the two of them had been getting along okay, but now..."I was just-" he started to say defensively, but the being cut him off sharply again with a raised hand.

"Don't," Morlun commanded and Peter felt his mouth automatically snap shut.

The boy snarled mentally and tossed his head, still seething as he crossed his arms over his chest in a pout, but he didn't say anything more. Fine. If the creature wanted to play it that way, fine. He thought, sulkily blowing a lock of hair out of his eye. But keeping quiet as that uncomfortable silence stretched again was harder then it sounded. Soon enough the teen couldn't take it anymore.

"So what do you plan to do with me?" Peter said too-calmly, reaching to pull his own wine glass over and looking down into the amber liquid mostly so he wouldn't have meet that crimson gaze.

"Plan?" Morlun's nonchalant chuckle held a tone within it that Peter couldn't quite identify as malice or threat, but it still doused the boy's hot anger with a healthy splash of ice-cold fear. Something was definitely different. Wrong even, but Peter couldn't put his finger on exactly what and it bugged his curiosity even as his instincts screamed it was dangerous to investigate further.

"I have no plans for you, pet," the Ancient continued in an eerily light tone. "You were a whim. Simply a whim. If anything I plan to..." The creature paused and seemed to consider his words carefully before a wicked smile pulled his lips into a feral grin. "...to experiment with you...," his voice changed to a husky purr as he continued. "...until I find what, let's say," he paused momentarily again, his grin widening and crimson eyes flashing hungrily as he stared at Peter. "... works for me."

Peter could hear the vicious smile in the being's voice and he couldn't bring himself meet that inhuman gaze. Instead he avoided it, watching the fingertip of his right hand tap nervously against the hardwood of the table as he felt a fresh blush warm his cheeks at the thought of all the things the Ancient was going to do with him. "Yes but..." the brunet broke off, taking a deep breath and calm the frustration inside of him that was building at the Ancient's evasiveness before forcing himself to look up and catch the creature's gaze with his own as he started again. "Are there things I should do? You know besides... with you. Like cook or clean or whatever."

Morlun sighed with a hint of impatience and rested his cheek on his fist. "Surely you cannot be that thick human."

Peter bristled at the insult, his anger rising again, but the being continued on before he could say a word. "I have no need for human food nor for a maid, I have told you this before Pet. I will inform you what you should do and when. Otherwise, you are free to do as you wish within the confines of my castle. You do not need to worry of punishment for ignorance," the creature added softly after a moment.

At that last sentence Peter thought he saw something... something different, something gentler flicker over the Ancient's features, but the look was so fleeting the boy was almost sure he had imagined it. Still, even imagining a touch of gentleness in that handsome face was enough to send a strange fluttering through his stomach. Confused by his body's reaction Peter looked away, his brow furrowed as he picked up his glass and took a sip of the apple juice as he tried to sort out his thoughts and feelings.

But the Ancient's voice almost immediately broke his contemplation. “I’ve been thinking, Pet..."

"Huh?" Peter said automatically and a bit dumbly, looking up, his mind still caught between his own inward thoughts and the creature's outward dialogue.

" You were a _virgin_ Pet," Morlun said with a malicious smirk, purposely goading the boy for a reaction.

Peter jerked, startled by the change in conversation and his face changed instantly from pale to scarlet in a second. He quickly looked away from the being's taunting gaze, completely embarrassed. "So what?" he snapped under his breath. "It's not like you care."

Blatantly ignored the boy's words, Morlun leaned forward on his elbows, his gaze catching Peter's and pinning him to the spot. The Ancient studied human for a second then his lips twisted into a leer. “Have you ever taken a woman, boy?” he said quietly, but the words hit Peter like a gunshot.

"Wha-?" the teen spluttered in shock, completely taken aback by the blunt and intimate query coming from someone who was practically a stranger. "What kind of question is that?!" he demanded, his face impossible blushing hotter.

“Interesting," Morlun mused, tapping his chin as he considered the new information. "I imagine that is a 'no' to my question. I will have to keep that in mind.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Peter said, worry flashing through him at the sinister undertow those words carried.

“Never mind. It does not concern you right now," the Ancient said with a dismissive wave of a graceful hand. "Continue eating.”

"Humf," Peter grumbled, but he took the creature's advice and picked at the scant remains of the chocolate cake with his fork, using the time to try and get a hold of the swirling chaos of his thought. He kept trying to ask questions, but the creature was evasive at best and simply ignored him at worst. Curiously the boy stole a glace across the table to where the being sat quietly sipping it's drink and acting as if he didn't exist. Peter's eyes narrowed in frustration and suspicion. Why didn't this creature want to set parameters for his stay. Sure he knew he wasn't to leave the castle, he didn't have to do chores and he was to be ready to... serve his 'master' at a moment's notice, but why didn't the creature want to tell him anything else? Surly the house rules couldn't be as simple as that. He had a sinking suspicion that perhaps the sadistic beast _was_ purposely not telling him those rules because it wanted to have a reason to punish him later when he unknowingly slipped up. That sounded like exactly what the creature would do. Well fuck.

Suddenly those scarlet eyes flicked up and caught Peter's gaze. The brunet started, realizing he had unknowingly been staring and quickly glanced away, but the silent moment of reverie had been broken. He could feel the creature's attention glued to him once more, it's hungry eyes staring at him unwaveringly and he sighed, forcing himself to look up. "So... um..." Peter scrambled, at a lost for what to say, but still desperate to fill the eerie silence. "You’re not human."

"Ah you're ability to state the obvious never ceases to amaze me, Pet," the Ancient said the condescending words airily, leaning his elbows forward on the table. "How very much you're little mind can comprehend."

"Whatever," Peter said, shoving the insult aside. "But that means you don’t _have_ to have sex," he accused then amended after a moment; "I mean not like us."

“Technically no," Morlun agreed, cocking his head to one side in a half-nod. "Not like you," the creature said, delicately plucking his wineglass from the table and taking a deep draw of the red liquid, before smiling over the rim at the boy, who was squirming at the sight. "But it is fun."

“So…" Outrage spiked in the teen at the news and his shocked features quickly shifted into a scowl. "So I’m just here- You don’t even need this!" he exclaimed, stabbing a finger in the being's direction. "You’re just being a jackass.”

Morlun shrugged nonplussed, rolling the glass in his hand. “It’s something to pass the time." He said honestly, his thoughts momentarily flicking back to a time before this modern human age. To a time where he had been a bit younger and had lured his food with his handsome human form and fed through lust and sex. 'Incubus' they had called him. A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth at the memory. Those had been fun times. Interesting times and plentiful, but while that had been an enticing way to feed, even one such as he could grow bored dining with the same emotional flavor time and again. Still, it had been fun while it had lasted, but, he had to admit, even back then he had never mated with a male human before. It would take time for him to learn how to properly pleasure the boy, but he looked forward to the challenge and the new experiences he was sure would follow. The 'new' was such a novel thing to a creature as old as he and he relished the very thought. It was part of the reason he had taken such time and care opening and claiming his prize the first time... That and he didn't want the boy to break. At least not too soon.

Peter's thoughts were on a very different tract. He just stared at the beast sitting at the other side of the table with dawning horror. Surely it had to be joking. It couldn't really be that callous could it? Of course it could. It wasn't human. You've got to stop thinking of it as human Peter, he chided himself sternly. But that was a lot harder then it sounded. The creature looked so human, it was hard for his mind to think of it as anything else, but then, that was the point. That was it's camouflage so it could stalk and hunt and feed on it's prey without raising alarm until it was too late. Peter shivered at the thought, wrapping his arms around himself at the sudden chill. Just look into it's eyes and you'd know it was not human. That was it's tell. But the moment the teen glanced up, he knew that had been a mistake. The creature's burning gaze caught his instantly, almost hypnotically. Peter was sure that if the being wanted to it could paralyze him with a simple look. He remembered the influence of those terrifying eyes from the first time they had met in that alley. It seemed like such a long time ago, but it couldn't have been more than a day or two. That scarlet gaze had to be another weapon in the Ancient's hunting arsenal, he realized dimly, tearing his eyes away from the creature's. They might have been the being's tell, but if it's prey got caught in those crimson depths, it was already over.

The brunet shifted in his seat, an uncomfortable tingle crawling up his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end at his thoughts. It felt like someone was behind him, but that was impossible. The beast was the only other... creature in the castle. Still...

"Well..." Peter said, clearing his throat, trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere, but he didn't know what to say. Then he realized- "What do I call you?" he said, looking up. He had just been thinking of the being as 'creature' and 'monster' and 'beast' all this time... He wondered if something like it even had a name...

"Yes." The being nodded it's head to one side, acknowledging the question. "I suppose we should clarify that. You may call me Morlun," the Ancient said, it's scarlet eyes flashing as it gave a wicked smile and drawled; "or 'Master.' Either will do.

Peter snorted indignantly at the second suggestion. “Well then _Mor-lun_ ," he said pointedly, knowing he would never willingly call someone 'Master.' "My name is-“ But the Ancient cut him off with a sharp gesture.

“I do not care morsel," Morlun said lazily. "Your name means nothing to me.”

“Okaaaay," Peter said, wondering if he should be worry that the creature had started referring to him as food again. He hated 'pet,' but in all honesty it was SO much better then 'morsel. "Well... can't you at least lay out what you want from me?" he said pleadingly, trying to push the Ancient for some set boundaries once again. Not knowing what was to be his lot for the next year-ish was really bugging him. "Like tell me my duties and what I am allowed to do while you’re away and so on. Please?" he added, plaintively.

“Oh, boy you are being tedious," Morlun said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "Just know you are my slave and I expect you to do as I wish whenever I ask.”

“Ooo-kaaaay…” Peter frowned, discontent. That had not been what he wanted to hear. Why was the creature being so damned evasive? It wasn't fair...

“You do not have to be so tense morsel," the Ancient said, noticing the boys gloomy expression. "I have already told you, you do not need to fear me.”

“Forgive me if I don’t quiet trust that,” Peter snapped in his frustration, inwardly seething. He really, really hated being called 'morsel'. It was so damned demeaning.

Burning crimson eyes instantly narrowed into angry slits and the boy's words. “Are you questioning my word?” the Ancient growled, the threatening sound making Peter's head jerked up with a gasp.

“No!" Peter exclaimed, fear washing through him at the sight of the creature's anger, but it did no good.

"I think you are," Morlun said in a dangerous whisper, the soft sound carried across the room, slicing into Peter like a knife.

Oh shit. The boy bit lip nervously, trying to think past the fog of fear that was choking his mind. He hadn't meant to anger the being. Not really... Why was is taking offense now? He had called it names and insulted it much worse and it never cared. Why now?

"Well boy?" the being snarled, baring it's teeth.

A scared whimper fell unbidden from Peters lips, his body instinctually straining back in the chair, trying to get as far away as possible from the furious creature in front of him.

"It’s just-" he gasped, scrambling for words. "You can’t expect me to... to adjust to this just like that," he said desperately, snapping his fingers to punctuate the sentence. "It doesn't work like that."

Morlun huffed, but seemed to consider the boy's words for a second before scarlet eyes flashed back to Peter. “I gave you my word."

Peter relaxed slightly, sensing the hot anger in the beast cooling. "I'm sorry," he said shaking his head slightly, but not allowing himself to lose sight of the being. "But that’s just not enough.”

The creature gave him a displeased look, but the boy could sense the being's anger fading further. And then it said three terrifying words: “Come to me.”

"What?" Peter gasped in shock, his eyes jerking up to stared at the Ancient, horror flooding through him. Morlun couldn't be thinking...

The being's eyes flashed, it's face hard as it commanded again. "Come."

Peter's breath caught in his throat in panic as those crimson eyes pinned him to the spot, smoldering now with a different kind of hunger... A lusty hunger that froze the blood in the boy's veins. It was too soon. He couldn't... He couldn't go through that again. Not again...

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely ECSTATIC to be able to finally, FINALLY bring you a new chapter. I know it's been frickin' forever, but life just hasn't been cooperating with me lately. Even so, here is a new, decently long chapter for you to enjoy. Sorry it's not quite a cute or sexy as some, but the next one will be a lot of fun. Hopefully it won't take me quite as long to get it up. I also rushed the editing process for this chapter a bit so I could get it up sooner so please forgive me if it a bit 'buggier' then usual. As always please review. I would love to hear from you.


	9. Playful Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day with Morlun. (Part 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in chapter: Kissing, fondling and forced nudity.

Peter sat frozen in the chair. He couldn't move. He couldn't _breath_. And he couldn't bear the thought of going through _that_ again. Intellectually, he knew he would have to do 'it' sometime. 'It' was what the creature had brought him here for after all, but it was too soon. Far too soon. This beast had... had violated him and now, barely hours later, it wanted to do 'it' to him again. And it wanted him to _facilitate_ it. He couldn't. He just couldn't...

"Pet!"

Peter gasped and suddenly he could breathe again, the warning tone in the Ancient's voice somehow breaking the spell of terror. Panting roughly, the teen swallowed hard, finding him mouth suddenly dry and he roughly shoved his panic away with effort as he glanced up into those scarlet eyes. The creature hadn't said it was going to fuck him. Just that it wanted him to come to it. That was all... but for some reason that knowledge didn't help to quiet the frantic pounding of Peter's heart.

"Come," Morlun said once more, it's eyes flashing menacingly and the boy sensed it wouldn't ask nicely again. He licked his dry lips nervously, his gaze darting away, avoiding the Ancient's. “Now?” he asked, his voice cracking despite his effort to keep it steady.

“Yes," the creature said, without an ounce of give in it's tone and Peter swallowed hard again.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. With effort the boy unclenched the death grip his fingers had on the chair's armrests and unsteadily pushed himself to his feet. It took all his willpower to take one stiff step forward and then another, his body quivering in fear of what was to come. You don't know what it's going to do, Peter thought, desperately trying to assure himself. This might be nothing...

But all too soon he found himself in front of the creature, this being who called itself his 'master.' Oh god. He stood, his back ridged as a board and his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides as the creature looked him up and down appraisingly then gave a small approving nod, pushing it's chair back from the table and opening it's arms invitingly.

"Sit."

A choked sound escaped Peter's throat at the command. It was obvious the Ancient wanted him to sit in it's lap, which didn't sound too awful on the surface, but he really, _really_ didn't want to go near it. What if... What if it pulled down it's pants and took him right here? Oh god, this can't be happening; his mind screamed in denial, but he forced himself to turn around and perch himself gingerly on the creature's clothed knee, his hands automatically going between his legs as he instinctually tried to cover his tender bit and his legs tensed, ready to run if he had to.

Suddenly strong hands wrap around his waist and Peter cried out in shock as he was abruptly lifted and turned around. He was immediately lowered again, but this time he was straddling the creature's leg and was now facing the Ancient.

Gasping, his body shivering in fright at the sudden movement, Peter flinched back with a whimper, ducking his head trying to gain some space between him and the monster who held his very life in it's hands.

Morlun frowned, sensing the fear that threatened to consume the little human shivering on his lap. He already knew he could scare the boy shitless with little effort, but that wasn't what he intended now. Now the Ancient wanted to see if he could get a different kind of response from the boy. He wanted to see how easily he could make more positive emotions come, if they could be instantly brought up like the brunet's fear, or if he would have to work harder to receive them. Ultimately, he wanted to make the teen laugh, but first he knew he must be gentle. He had to calm the flickering panic that threatened to rise within the boy and turn that fear into the response he desired.

"Hush, pet." The soft words were accompanied by a gentle touch on the teen's cheek. "You're okay."

Wearily, Peter opened his teary eyes to find Morlun simply sitting there with it's elbow leaning on the armrest and it's head resting in one hand, no longer looking mad or threatening. Even the gleam of it's red eyes seemed to have dimmed.

The Ancient's lips smiled slightly as the boy's shivers quieted and he brushed his hand through the kid's rich brown hair. "You do not need to fear little one," he said almost gentle. "I will not hurt you."

A shuddering sigh escaped Peter at those words and he was surprised to find he believed them. If the creature said it wasn't going to hurt him, then it probably wasn't, at least not in the near future; but then this being seemed to have a very different idea of what 'hurt' entailed then the average human. Even with the Ancient's assurance, the boy couldn't keep himself from flinching as he felt Morlun's hand glide down his spine to his butt. The brunet squirmed uncomfortably as the being grasped his ass, but then it simply pulled him closer, scooting his body up it's leg until their chests where almost touching. And then it smiled, it's eyes flashing with a mischievous light.

"There you go. That's better now," it said almost teasingly, patting the teen's butt before pulling it's hand away again.

Peter automatically jerked at the light pat, unused to such an intimate touch, then he blushed starlet and looked away, suddenly very away that his flaccid cock and balls were rubbing against the Ancient's leg.

Seeing the warm flush on the boy's pale cheeks, Morlun chuckled, pleased. The little human might not be as hard to manipulate as he had thought. With that in mind the Ancient brought his face closer to the teen's, leaning forward slowly so as not to spook the human, letting his hands gently close over the boy's shoulders keeping the youth from pulling back.

Peter flinched as he found his eyes bare inches from the creature's burning red ones and he looked away, his heart racing with a fresh bought of fear.

"Look at me pet."

A touch on Peter's cheek urged him to turn his face back. Peter knew the creature could have forced him, but it wasn't. The Ancient's hand was simply encouraging him to do what the being wanted. Nothing more and nothing less and that confused the boy. Why was it being so nice? Something didn't feel right...

"Boy look at me."

The words came again, but they were no harder than before, still soft and gentle and... and almost kind. The hand on his face moved, it's fingertips ghosting over his cheek and jaw and... it felt kinda nice, the touch soft and feathery against his skin. He sighed, unconsciously leaning into that caress for a second, then slowly turned his head back, looking shyly up at the powerful being through his eyelashes still uncertain of it's motives. Why was the creature doing this? Why was it being so nice? What did it want from him? It _always_ wanted something from him but... but then why was it being so nice? It didn't make sense. He had thought it was angry but... but it wasn't. It just didn't make _sense_!

Morlin smiled seeing a touch of curiosity flickering to life within the boy's brown eyes. Curiosity was good; it would override the fear. Drown it out. And the brunet's actions were even better. The teen had done as the Ancient had bid on his own and after having to be asked only twice. That was a very good start. "Good pet," he whispered, cupping the boy's cheek again in his warm hand. "You are doing very well," he said then tipped his chin up and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

Peter gasped and froze, uncertain of the beast's intentions, fearing something more sexual, but the it just kissed him gently and he relaxed. It seemed it really wasn't going to hurt him right now...

Morlun rumbled pleased, feeling a bit of strain ease from the boy, and the being rolled his head to the side to nuzzled the crook of the brunet's neck.

The teen tensed again for a second feeling the creature's mouth and fangs so close to his tender throat, but then he relaxed again as the beast just kiss him some more.

The Ancient purred into the boy's skin, delighted by his pet's reactions. Breathing deeply, the being allowed himself to indulge in the teen's delicious scent before he pressed onward, lifting his head to nip at the youth's earlobe.

"Mmm-ngh," the boy shifted where he sat, not sure he was comfortable with this new direction of play. His ears were rather sensitive and-

"Morlun wait!" the boy gasped, an unconscious smile flicking over his lips as the creature tongue flicked out and licked the curve of his ear.

"That tickles-Ah-hah!" A giggle fell from the boy's lips, his body squirming away from the Ancient and that curious tongue that had delved into his ear moments before.

"Do-hon't," the teen laughed embarrassed, pushing himself away from the being's mouth, one had covering his ear protectively.

At another time Morlun would have insisted, pushing the boy further, but that laugh had been exactly what he had wanted. True it had been small and frail, but it had also been genuine and that made it perfect. Morlun smiled at the teen, stroking his hand through the youth's soft hair again as he studied the prize in front of him. Such a good little pet the boy would make.

Peter glanced up at the touch and returned the creature's smile with a shaky one of his own. He could get used to this kinder version of Morlun, if only it were always available... He wondered curiously what had changed to make the Ancient act so nice. Well nicer. It was still an insistent, horny bastard, but still. This was something he thought he might be able to live with...

Morlun chuckled, pleased with himself for manipulation the boy so expertly and leaned in close again. “Virgin,” he purred, tracing the line of Peter’s jaw with his finger. “I will teach you to kiss now.”

“What?" Peter blinked, startled. That wasn't what he had been expecting. "But-“

“Shh,” the creature said, pressing a fingertip to the teen's lips. “If you are good I will not make you do anything more tonight.”

"Really?"

Morlun chuckled at the innocent question. Even he could see the boy was close to his limit for the night. The being knew the teen had not napped as long as he should have in order to recover fully. The Ancient had honestly been surprised the boy had woken so soon, just hours after passing out from the bite. The brunet might have gotten a second wind, but it would not last forever. He would have to rest soon, but Morlun still planned to have a bit of fun with the teen yet. “Yes," the being affirmed softly, then stroked one hand lightly over the kid's face. "Now close your eyes.”

Peter felt a wave of relief, but also a strange thread of nervous anticipation coil within him at those words. But he quickly did as he was told and closed his eyes, fearing retribution if he did not and... nothing happened. The boy sat there in darkness - no touches upon his skin, no kisses upon his lips - just the solid feel of the creature's strong leg between his own and the heat of it's gaze on his body. The teen felt an odd, almost eager sense fill him as he sat there, his senses alert and open to the slightest stimulation. Do I want this? he thought, confused by the feelings. Did some small perverted part of his subconscious really want this? He had to admit kissing, even kissing this beast, was a lot better than being fucked by it, but... No. It had to be the relief of knowing he wasn't going to be raped again that night. That had to be it. But then, almost as if to oppose the boy's thoughts, a sudden hot thrill shot through him and he felt his cock begin to stir to life. His breath caught in his throat at his body's strange response, his lips parting in a soft gasp and suddenly Morlun's hot mouth was on his.

Peter shuddered at the intimate touch of another's lips upon his, his arms curling defensively against his chest as if he didn't know what to do with them in such a situation. A small part wanted him to lean into the light kiss, but he denied it, forcing himself to sit still as the Ancient had it's way with his mouth.

The kisses were gentle at first. So tender and sweet. Despite himself, Peter soon found himself clutching the creature's shoulder as it wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him even closer, pressing it's clothed chest to his naked one with a deep rumble.

Peter was mortified to hear a soft moan fall from him in response, but there was nothing he could do. The kiss was too intoxicating. In the darkness it became his whole world. It and the feel of the being's hand sliding over his naked skin.

Suddenly the touch of the creature's other hand appeared on his skin and it lightly tweaked one of the his nipples. The boy cried out into the kiss, but it didn't really hurt. He was more shocked by the cascade of strange little tingles that ran through his body to pool within his tightening stomach even as the Ancient continued to circle a fingertip over his aroused nipple.

Peter felt more then heard the chuckle vibrating deep in the being's chest at his reaction and it pulled back slightly, their lips just parting enough for the boy to take a breath. Then Morlun's lips were back, more insistent then before. Peter felt his mouth soften against the Ancient's and he tentatively tried to kiss back, hoping to gain the creature's approval. It was awkward, him having no practice whatsoever with the intimate affair, but somehow the Ancient's lips seemed to lead him, guiding his motions, silently telling him what to do. He could feel both the creature's hands cup against his chest, it's thumbs rubbing over his hard nipples, making him arch his back against the touch. It all felt so weirdly good and with a sudden shock of shame the boy realized his cock was quickly growing hard. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't get aroused here. Not like this...

Morlun pulled back again and Peter leaned bonelessly forward, gasping for air. He had gotten so caught up in the kiss that he had almost forgotten he had to breath. The lack of oxygen made him feel dizzy and it was all he could do to lay against the creature's front and breathe, thankful that the Ancient had let him take a break.

It was strange... Peter's overheated mind mused as he sat there panting. He wasn't scared of the being's touch anymore, at least not like he had been before. He wondered dimly if Morlun had done something in particular to calm his insists, but just then his lower parts gave a rude throb, scattering his thoughts. He squirmed uncomfortably in the creature's lap, thankful that their position at least partially hid his shameful semi-hard cock, though he had no doubt that Morlun could feel the heavy length laying on it's leg.

Peter's thoughts were suddenly startled from him again by a ghosting touch caressing over his jaw. He blinked and looked up into red eyes as the Ancient took his chin in it's hand, rubbing it's thumb suggestively over his bottom lip.

“Now open your mouth for me Pet,” Morlun whispered, their faces so close Peter could feel the heat of the creature's breath against his lips.

A soft whimper torn between fear and need fell from the teen. His gaze begged the being to stop before he lost himself in the strange rush and flow of unknown feeling, but he still closed his eyes and did what he was told. There was nothing else he really could do other then obey.

"Good boy." Morlun smiled as the teen's quivering lips parted and the creature quickly pressed in again, not wanting to give the human time to over-think things. The teen was reacting beautifully and part of it, the creature knew, was because he was too caught up in feeling to pay attention to his thoughts. Morlun had to work to keep the brunet in this hot, revved-up state or the boy would fall into the human's stupid sense of shame and repulsion at what was being done to him. Not that that was very hard to stoke the brunet's lust. The hot blood of a teenage human was easy enough to arouse.

And that was true enough. Peter was drowning in heat as the creature's nimble fingers teased and played with his body, stoking the heat of arousal higher within him and all the while kissing him deeply. It was all the boy could do to sit still and not start dry-humping the being's leg under him. He squirmed on Morlun's lap, his hands kneading helplessly at the creatures shoulders, his feet wrapping around the creatures calf, his toes curling with the pleasure building inside him. It was all so wrong. He didn't really want this, but the part of his mind that knew that was also the part of his mind that had disappeared within the fog of teenage lust. The instinct to mate - to mate with practically anything that would let him rub against it drown out everything else. And Morlun used it to push the boy further.

Peter flinched as the creature's tongue suddenly delved into his mouth, but the Ancient's hand held him firmly by the back of the neck, not letting him jerk away; And then, with a soft moan, Peter just gave up, the tension flowing out of him as he accepted what was being done to him and relaxed, letting the being manipulate his body completely.

Morlun growled into the boy's lips in triumph, feeling the teen relax into his grip, letting him take what he wanted from that young, vital form. The Ancient's strong fingers buried themselves in the brunet's hair as he pulled the boy even closer, pressing his lips fiercely, almost bruisingly, into the youth's, but it was just a bit too rough- too primal for the teen.

Peter whimpered, recoiling back slightly in Morlun's grip and the Ancient let him go, their lips parting so the boy could gasp at the air again, but the creature was far from done with him just yet. A possessive growl rumbled from it's chest and it nipped lightly at his jaw line, it's lips trailing down to kiss at his neck and throat.

Peter moaned, his head automatically tipping back to expose the vulnerable flesh and Morlun smiled into his skin, pleased. The boy had given himself up completely. It might only be for this moment or it might last for longer, but the important thing was that, for at least a second, the human had relinquished himself to his new Master. And Morlun knew that compliance could be trained into the teen so that it could be triggered whenever he wished. The creature's grin widened at that thought and he nuzzled at crook of the brunet's throat with a satisfied purr. Such potential his new pet was showing. The Ancient chuckled, smoothing his hands down the boy's sides to rest them upon the kid's hips as he lowered his head, his wicked tongue flicking out, licking over one of the teen's nipples, making Peter start.

Morlun chuckled at the reaction. “You're hard again boy," he said before gently nipping the brunet's hard bud. The Ancient felt Peter's body jerk again at the attention and he pressed in, sucking the human's nipple into his mouth.

"Ah." The boy cried out in shock at the feeling, his back arching, automatically pressing his chest against Morlun's mouth.

"Are you going to cum?" the creature teased, rubbing his thumb over that tender, wet bud.

The touch made Peter groan but he shook his head, denying his arousal. "No." The soft word fell breathlessly from his lips, his entire body tense, straining against the arousal inside him.

Morlun snorted indignantly, sitting back in his chair to get a look at the young human perched on his lap, all but humping his leg. The being could see the teen's obvious arousal, the tip of his hard cock gleaming with drops of pre-cum just waiting to be licked up. But instead of trying to reach release, the teen sat there perfectly still, his head thrown back and his spine arched deliciously, frozen in the moment. Muscles danced under the teen's pale skin as he struggled to regain control over himself. It would have made a perfectly erotic picture... if Morlun hadn't known the brunet was doing everything in his power to deny his lust. It seemed like the boy's mind had caught up with his body after all and he was now fighting the heat inside with all he had... but that didn't mean the Ancient couldn't play a bit more. In fact, this might make things even more interesting, Morlun thought, a wicked look flitting over his face. Oh yes, this would be fun.

The creature leaned close to the boy once more, a thoroughly sadistic smile on his lips. "You're mouth says no, but this," the being said, wrapping his fingers tightly around the brunet's heavy length, making the teen jerk and shudder with a sigh as an electric shock zinged hot through his blood. The Ancient leered and the sight and lean in even further to whisper in the boy's ear; "this says yes," the Ancient breathed, giving the cock in his hand a firm squeeze.

Peter cried out, his body snapping forward, his spine curving over his captured arousal, hands clutching at those broad shoulders as a flood of feeling flowed through him. Thrills and tingles and heat... Oh god that tight, impossible heat. It felt so good. He was so close. He needed to cum. Oh god, so close. Noooo....

Peter's eyes squeezed shut as a choked sob was ripped from his throat. Then Morlun's lips were on his again, the creature's tongue snaking into his mouth. He couldn't pull away. The being was holding his head firmly with one hand and stroking his engorged length with the other. He couldn't-

The boy writhed on the Ancient's lap, his soft whimpers swallowed up by the beast's mouth as his hips thrust frantically, unbidden by him, humping against the being's hand in a desperate need for release. This couldn't be happening. He had to stop it. He had to- Peter's fingers dug into Morlun's back, but he couldn't do anything more. He couldn't stop- He _needed_ -

The being's lips left his and he gasped roughly for air, his head lolling back, his mind swimming with heat and lust as hie body danced on the very edge of release. So close.

"You want me so bad don't you?" Morlun teased, his hand gliding down the boy's skin to grab at his ass earning the being a surprised yip. "You want me in here," the creature said and kiss him again, one of the Ancient's finger's siding down between the teen's lower cheeks. Peter whimpered softly into those hot lips as that searching finger rubbed over his entrance then pressed in.

Peter gasped, his eyes flying wide as the creature penetrated him again. The being's digit sunk easily into his ass, without pain, it's fingertip reaching for his prostate, but it was definitely not what the teen wanted.

"No!" Peter wrenched his mouth away from the being's lips, pushing himself back as his ass clenched down on the Ancient's digit reflexively, the penetration dousing his lust momentarily. "Stop!" he said, one hand plunging down behind his back to grab the creature's wrist, stopping it from plunging it's finger any deeper into his body.

Morlun snarled at the boy's action, baring it's teeth, but Peter was to panicked by the thought of being taken to fear the creature's anger at the moment. "You said we would only kiss!" he exclaimed, hoping desperately that the Ancient would keep it's word. He never wanted anything to be shoved up his ass again. He knew that wasn't possible, but the Ancient could at least give him this one night to recover, couldn't it?

"So I did. _If_ you were good... but you have been good for me haven't you, little pet?" the creature huffed, clearly displeased, but agreeing with the truth of the boy's words as it pulled it's hands back from his entrance and arousal.

"So good," the Ancient murmured, smoothing it's hands up the brunet's hips and sides to rest them on his shoulders. Gently the creature pulled the boy forward into another kiss. Peter tensed, but then relaxed. It was just a kiss, but then creatures tongue delved into his mouth again, pressing in rougher and deeper than before. Too deep. Peter choked, his body heaving as he gagged and he jerked away.

“Mmmm,” Morlun mused, frowning slightly as he watched to boy coughed roughly. “It looks like we are going to have to work on that gag reflex of yours too," the Ancient said callously, but then his face softened and he cupped the teen's cheek with a hand as the boy's coughing fit slowly eased and the brunet began to breathe easier again. The youth's eyes glanced up at the touch, looking at the creature through long, dark eyelashes, his panting lips wet and red, slightly swollen from their 'kissing practice' and his cheeks flushed with a warring mixture of embarrassment and arousal. The being smiled at the sight. What a pretty little toy I found myself, he thought stroking his hand through the kid's rich, slightly damp locks.

"Such a good boy," Morlun whispered again, more to himself then to the human as he continued to absently pet at teen's hair, his eye's roaming the brunet's naked, sweat-soaked body. "I think you may deserve a reward.”

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt stop everyone. I was struggling a bit to find a good breaking point. Anyway I'm so happy to say I got a new chapter up for you all and it hasn't even been a week. That must be a new record for me (says the author who has been known to go months and sometimes even longer [eek] between updates). And it was fun and sticky just like I promised. Unfortunately, it was again kind of a rush job so I'm sure there are some grammar mistake I missed in editing, but I hope you don't mind too much. And really hope you like. Please review.


	10. Failed Manipulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day with Morlun. (Part 9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in chapter: More kissing and forced nudity and some heavy petting (AKA: hand/blow job).
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I have nothing again homo-sexual, bi-sexual, A-sexual, hetero-sexual or any other sexual that is out there. Please do not take any offense from such references in this fic. (I don't know why you would, but since I'm touching on sexual orientation a bit in this chapter I thought I would cover my bases and add this disclaimer).

_"I think you may deserve a reward.”_

Confused, Peter's brow furrowed at that sentence. Reward? But he didn't have time to contemplate the Ancient's words as the creature unexpectedly wrapped an arm around his waist and abruptly plucked him up off it's lap.

"Wha-ah!" Peter cried out, startled to find himself suddenly dangling in the air. He kicked out reflexively, his hand grasping desperately at the arm around his middle for purchase as the being stood, jostling him. What was it doing?! Where was it taking him?! The boy panted, his eyes wide as panic started to fill him. What-?

"Hush," Morlun chided mildly, his arm lightly squeezing the boy in an attempted to reassuring to the human, but Peter froze with a frightened gasp instead, his eyes looking up at the Ancient beseechingly. He knew how impossibly strong the being was and how little effort it would take the creature to crush him. Even the slightest pressure from it was enough to be alarming, but Morlun didn't bother taking notice of of the teens rising fear.

"I will not let you fall," the being said instead, effortlessly tucking the boy under his arm before turning his attention to another matter at hand.

With a violent sweep of it's free arm, the creature cleared the table in front of him, carelessly letting the dinnerware fall shattering to the floor before gently laying the boy back against the cool hardwood surface of the tabletop.

"What are you doing?" Peter gasped, getting his voice back after the initial shock of being so casually man-handled, his eyes staring up at the creature looming above him as his hands instinctually clutched at the being's broad shoulders for support.

"This," the being said and, without pause, lowered his head to take the boy's dick into his mouth.

"Hah!" Peter convulsed as that warm wetness enveloped his still-hard penis and started sucking. Instantly the boy's fright disappeared as the heat of his pleasures roared, blazing back to life in his body once more. So good. It felt so good and... Oh god-

Peter's fingers buried themselves in the creature's long, dark hair, but his arms didn't seem to know if he should push the being away or give in and pull it closer. It just felt so GOOD.

"N-no," he stuttered, his sense of propriety impossibly winning out over his lust and he weakly tried to push that horribly wonderful, wet mouth off his erection. "S-stop pleas- AH-HAH!"

Morlun pulled back just as the boy was about to cum, the teen's hips arching, thrusting futilely into the air, straining for release. "Do you really wish me to stop, boy?" the Ancient asked, idly stroking a fingertip over the brunet's swollen glands, trailing the digit through the gleaming drops of pre-cum that flowed from the teen's weeping tip.

"Ngh-" Peter twitched at the touch, but all he could do was gasp for air, his mind drowning in lust and heat as his body thumped heavily back to the table without release.

"Answer me," the creature demanded, shaking the panting boy's leg lightly with one hand.

"Yes..." Peter croaked groggily then blinked and seemed to regain some of his senses. "S-stop," he whispered, his voice shaking with denied need and he swallowed hard before adding hoarsely; "please."

Morlun raised a surprised eyebrow at that. It had definitely not been the answer the creature had been expecting. He had thought the boy would give into his baser needs and beg for release like the lustful animal he truly was; after all that was all that humans were: animals. What's more they were animals who lived in a constant state of heat and nothing they said or did could every change that, no matter how they tried to deny that fact. Morlun had planned to use knowledge against the boy. He had _intended_ on making the brunet's beg, but it seemed that this little human might have a little more depth to him than the creature had originally thought.

Interesting, the Ancient silently mused, studying the teen's panting, sweat-soaked body. The boy might be more of a challenge then the being had supposed. How... intriguing. A smile spread over the creature's lips as he rubbed his chin in thought, considering the situation for a moment before finally answering the boy's plea

"As you wish," the Ancient said, sitting back in his chair and simply enjoying the glistening body spread out on display before him on the table. What a delicious treat.

Peter, on the other hand, groaned, panting roughly to catch his breath, his hand cupping his arousal as the rest of his body curled around his throbbing, heavy need unable to do anything more for a second as his unsatisfied lust filled his entire world. He needed release so much it hurt and his hand automatically gripped his length, his body eager to finish, but he couldn't. Not here. Not in front of the beast. So he just held himself, a soft moan escaping his lips as he curled up into a little ball on the table and lay there panting, the aching need chewing uncomfortably at his stomach.

Morlun chuckled at the sight, the sound making the boy glance up dazedly.

"Are you going to put on a show for me, Pet?" the creature said with a smirk, his head resting on a hand as he stared at the teen with his burning eyes.

"Wha- no!" Peter exclaimed in outrage and embarrassment at the suggestion, his body jerking around to stare at the creature in shock. "How can you even-" he started saying, pushing himself up on his arms before suddenly realizing his straining wet arousal was standing to attention between his legs, clearly in the creature's view. The brunet's already hot face blushed scarlet and his words cut off abruptly as he tried to shift his hips to hide his hard, unsatisfied length.

Morlun sniggered as the teen's attempt just made his cock bob obscenely against his belly. Peter glanced up and glowered at the Ancient, but that just made the creature smile wider. The inexperienced boy was really quite absurdly adorable in a strange naive sort of way. The being would have to remember to make the teen masturbate in front of him later so he could watch the brunet squirm.

Peter scowled darkly at the scheming creature that had purposely teased him into this embarrassing state. "I really hate you, you know that?" the teen huffed, giving up and laying himself back on the table, knowing there was nowhere he could really hide from the Ancient. "You're such a jerk," he said tiredly, closing his eyes, letting himself just lay there and rest for a second as his cock throbbed relentlessly for release between his legs.

"Am I?" the creature said lightly, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes you are," Peter snapped, finally feeling his over stimulated body start to come down from it's unsatisfactory high.

"Hmmm," Morlun said noncommittally and stood up, leaning over the boy's frustrated body. The Ancient was curious to see if the brunet would still deny his need if he was pushed to the brink again or if the boy would give in so he reached his hand down and casually cupped the brunet's groin.

"Ah!" The teen twitched convulsively at the unexpected touch, his head tossing back with a pleasured moan as the heat came rushing back, stealing his words away in a instant.

"We-ell," the Ancient chuckled, rolling Peter's balls gently in his palm as he leaned in closer to breath in the boy's ear. "I think you're lying," the being whispered and nipped the teen's earlobe. "I think you only _sort of_ hate me," he purred huskily before kissing the teen under jaw and moving his hand up from the boy's balls to give the human's dick a firm squeeze. "This says so," the creature said and started stroking the brunet's heavy lenght.

A breathless cry wrenched itself from Peter's lips at the attention and his arms automatically reached up, clutching at the creature's shoulders and his legs clumsily tried to wrap around the being's hips, his body completely taking over, driving him toward release. "Morlun," the teen moaned without thinking, his lolling back in the heat filled daze. So close.

"Oh pet," the Ancient purred, feeling a hot shudder race through him as the little human called out his name. The creature leaned forward on his free hand, his face inches from the boy's. "I could take you right now," he whispered and suddenly thrust his clothed hips against the boy's bare butt.

Peter cried out, his body arching as, at the same moment, the creature started frantically pumping the cock in it's hand. Close. Oh god, CLOSE. The boy could feel his belly tightening again. So tight it almost hurt. Let me cum, please, the teen silently begged, tears escaping his eyes. Let me cum.

"It would be so sweet," the creature rumbled from above him, rolling it's hips against his squirming body. "Just tell me you want it and you can cum."

Peter gasped, reality sinking back in as he felt the creature's heavy erection rubbing against his butt through the being's pants. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. "N-no. Stop...." the boy gasped, realizing what the creature was insinuating. "You promised," he whined, weakly pressing his hands against the creature's ab's, trying to push it away.

Such a stubborn little human. Morlun sighed, realizing that the boy wouldn't be manipulation quite so easily this time around. "So I did," the creature said, pulling his hips back and letting the boy's throbbing cock fall from his hand. But the being stayed there, leaning with his hands on the table, his body above the brunet's as he stared down into the kid's eyes. "Do you trust my word now Pet?"the being said after a moment, studying his face intently.

"Yes," the boy said breathless, nodding dazedly. He knew instinctually there was only one 'right' answer to the question, but he was surprised to find it really was also the truth. He did trust the creature to keep it's promises, but he also knew it would try to manipulate him into letting it do what it wanted in lieu of such promises. Still, it was kind of nice to know the being had a thing about keeping it's word. He might be able to use that knowledge later...

Seeing the truth in the boy's eyes, Morlun nodded, accepting the teen's words as honest. "Good boy," the being murmured, brushing the boy's sweat streaked hair back from his face. Then the creature's crimson eyes snapped back to the teen's face. "Tomorrow I will take you again, Pet," he said softly, his hand continuing to stroke through the brunet's hair. "That too is a promise."

Peter's face scrunched into a sour glare at that news. He had guessed what the Ancient had said, but now he knew for sure and it sucked. He didn't want to have to dread the coming day and now he had no choice and he just _knew_ the being knew that, the ass. “Can I go back to my seat now?” he said, glowering up at the creature above him. "Or are you going to insist on fondling me some more?"

That startled a laughed from the Ancient. “Go," Morlun said with a chuckled, sitting back and waving his hand dismissively at the boy, a grin on his lips. The cheeky little human certainly was full of surprises.

Peter snorted resentfully at the Ancient and gingerly rolled his body into a sitting position. He groaned softly, wrapping an arm around his stomach and the aching tightness that still lay coiled within him. His erection simply refused to go away and sat, jutting against his stomach, still hard and throbbing and utterly annoying. Carefully, the boy slid himself off the table and onto to his feet and nearly collapsed.

Shit! Peter caught himself against the edge of the table, his legs as weak as a kitten's, the tired muscles shivering with the strain. The horny beast had really worked him over.

Taking a deep breath, the teen gathered his strength and pushed away from the table, swaying just a bit as he took a stumbling step toward the far end of the table and-

"Yah-ha!" Peter squeaked and nearly jumped out of his skin as the Ancient's hand swept out and swatted his butt.

"You _ass_!" Peter yelled, whirling around to face the being's leering smile, his hands clutching his stinging cheek.

Morlun just chuckled, his gaze sweeping up and down the boy appraisingly. "You _are_ cute," he finally said with a grin and it was the truth. The teen was quiet adorable in a very, very inexperienced sort of way. The Ancient knew that sexual inexperience would, in some ways, make training the teen an extra burden, but in other ways... it would be perfection. Since the brunet had no prior experience Morlun could train the human exactly how he wanted and Ancient relished the thought. The boy would make a perfect pet.

Peter scowled, a mortified blush heating his face. Why did the stupid beast have to say such damnably embarrassing things? He knew the being was trying to get a rise out of him with the words and the slap, but still! He felt like a mouse being toyed with by a cat- a horny cat and he didn't like it.

"Humf," the boy huffed, tossing his head and stalking back to his chair, his hand absently rubbing his now sore butt cheek. His erection didn't help his mood in the slightest either, annoyingly bobbing against his belly, reminding him constantly that it was there. Obviously the creature could play with his body as easily as a master violinist could play his instrument, but why would kissing a man- A man-ish looking thing- Oh whatever. Why would kissing Morlun get him so aroused? Of course it hadn't just been a simple kiss, but it had started that way and then... Could it be that... Am I gay? Peter paused, seriously considering the notion. He had honestly never thought of that possibility before, having enough trouble just trying to balance his everyday life and all the spidy-stuff he had been doing. But that didn't make sense either. He liked girls. He _really_ liked MJ... He just never had be able to find the time (or the courage) to ask her out. But she was just so beautiful and funny and smart. The boy sighed dreamily at those thoughts. MJ was so perfect, but then what does that make me? Am I bisexual? But that didn't feel right either. He had never felt what he felt when he thought of MJ when he was thinking about another guy. There simply was no attraction there, so what the hell was going on? Why was he getting aroused like this? Was this creature really fucking his mind up that badly? Peter's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he started walking again. Maybe Morlun _had_ put something in his food after all, some kind of drug that was confusing his body. That had to be it. At dinner it said it hadn't, but that had been before dessert. The Ancient could have slipped something into the cake. That _had_ to be it, but... but Morlun hadn't known what he would ask to have for desert. How could- Dammit! Peter roughly brushed a hand through his hair in frustration. Nothing made sense. There was no way he could naturally get aroused by kissing whatever the hell Morlun was. It just wasn't possible... but the erection throbbing heavily between his legs said otherwise.

Watching the boy walk away, Morlun leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his head on his hand as he eyed the boy's naked ass, enjoying the view and the sight of the red hand-print warming the boy's right cheek. “You’re spirit is quiet… endearing little tidbit," the Ancient said after a moment, making Peter freeze mid-step. "I do find myself enjoying it, but do not make it a problem for me.”

Peter could hear the threat in those words and it quickly cooled his body's lusts, leaving a tight knot of fear in his throat. He knew that with time the creature could probably break his spirit just as easily as it could break his body. He would have made the creature fight for it of course, but a year was a long time. Hell, the thing would probably make a game of wearing him down until his will was irreparably shattered and the boy knew he couldn't allow that. He wouldn’t let this Morlun take that from him so he had to play it's game and he had to start now.

Taking a deep breath, Peter turned slowly around, his hands firmly at his sides so his body was completely on display. He saw the Ancient raise an eyebrow at that, watching him carefully, but he didn't care. His cock had already softened with the fresh dose of fear and most of his embarrassment had left with it. He just needed to survive this year, mind and body intact and he would do anything to accomplish that. Even... even pander to this creature's sick desires.

“W-what-" Peter swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying to get the sudden shake in his voice under control. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, forcing himself to meet the Ancient's crimson gaze. "What do you wish of me... master?”

The words tasted sour in Peter's mouth, but he forced himself not to waver. He knew the creature before him could hurt him badly. Really badly. Heck, it would probably consider him being in a coma and never waking up , but still breathing as being alive and 'well.' Well enough to complete their contract at least. But Peter really didn’t want to test that theory right now. It would be better, he thought, to play the creature's game and stay unbroken if a bit traumatized rather than finding himself in a situation where he would have to put himself back together after his psyche had been shattered into a bunch of little pieces and maybe all the bones in his body as well. Plus, on some level he had agreed to this, right? Maybe unknowingly, but he had agreed and if he could go through with this contract, then no one he cared about would ever be hurt by this creature or any of it's kind, period. That had to be worth a little discomfort, right? He just needed to play the game. It was only for a year. It wouldn't change him. Not really... He hoped.

Morlun stared at the boy as the last echoes of the teen's soft words faded away. “Very good pet," the Ancient said approvingly, it's back straight as a board, the boy's submission peaking interest and something a little hotter within his being. His red eyes lingered hungrily on the human's bare skin for a long moment, making Peter shift uncomfortably where he stood, but then the creature relaxed back in his chair. "I want nothing more for now," he said with a dismissive wave of a hand.

Ohthankgod. Peter let out a deep sigh he hadn't even known he had been holding and quickly took the last few steps to the other end of the table so he could slump bonelessly into his seat, his legs shaking. That had been close. For a second he had thought- He sighed again, rubbing a hand over his face. Thank god. But then a disconcerting thought passed through his mind.

"Morlun, if you don't need sex, why did you take me?” the teen asked, looking over at the being, his brow furrowed in confusion. He knew he was practically repeating himself, but it was still a sore spot for him and probably would be for a long time. He doubted the creature would ever answer him, but he had to try. His subconscious just wouldn't rest until he knew the truth. What was the point having sex with a human if it did nothing for the Ancient? Did the inhuman being even feel bodily pleasure? Or was it feeding off his emotion or lust or something? It just didn't make sense...

Morlun's face tightened slightly at that question, though the boy couldn't tell if it was in annoyance or something more. “I owe you no explanation," the being said shortly, his wineglass somehow reappearing in his hand from somewhere; (Peter could have sworn the glass had shattered on the floor before and yet here it was). "You agreed to be my slave," the Ancient continued in a hard voice, staring down the teen with his blazing red eyes.

“Fine," Peter said sulkily and looked away, unable to hold that threatening scarlet glare. "Be that way," he huffed, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest in a pout.

Morlun sighed with a touch of irritation, lazily rolling the wineglass in a hand. The Ancient could sense this wasn’t something the boy would let go of until he got an answer he could live with so the being decided to throw the human a bone, even if it was a small, non-consequential one. “There are few of my kind," the Ancient said slowly, enjoying the sight of the boy perking up to hang on his every word. "Fewer females still. Courting can be... troublesome."

Peter stared, shocked that he actually got an answer out of the evasive being. “You can’t get a girlfriend." The awed words fell out of the boy's mouth before he could stop himself and he froze in horror, waiting breathlessly for the creature's retaliation.

Morlun gave the teen a dirty look.

“I chose not to," the Ancient said shortly, it's eyes flashing with a dangerous light. "We have very selective breeding so our population does not outgrow our food source, unlike you stupid humans," it snapped, but then seemed to let go of it's anger (or maybe it was frustration), relaxing back in it's chair and taking a sip of it's drink.

"But no matter," the creature added softly after a moment, regaining his self control. He had slipped momentarily, allowing the human more information then he had intended, but there was no reason the brunet had to know that. It would be easy enough to distract the boy from that knowledge. He just had to say the right words; ah yes... That would do nicely. 

"Speaking of food," the being drawled, suddenly giving the teen a chilling smile. "I must say I have dined quite well of late because of you little Pet."

"Because of me?" Peter repeated, his brow furrowing in confusion, startled by the sudden change in topic.

"Yes," the creature said, one of it's fingers idly circling the rim of his glass. "You, my Pet, attracted so many strong, delicious humans to your city. I will not hunger for a long time to come.”

Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust, suddenly realizing that he had just kissed something that ate people. "You hurt people and eat them," he accused, bristling with the self-righteous anger of someone who had devoted his life to saving those in danger.

Morlun gave the teen a lazy blink. "Do you think of the cow when you eat a hamburger?"

The boy started, caught off guard by the being's words. "Wha-?" he said confused, but then his eyes hardened with resolve. "That is completely different."

"Is it Pet?" the Ancient said condescendingly.

"Of course it is," Peter countered. Why couldn't the creature see that?

Morlun leaned forward on his elbows almost gleefully, his fingers steepled up under his chin as he gave the boy a sardonic grin. "Really?" he teased pitilessly .

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed in frustration, confused as to where the creature was trying to take this conversation and not liking it one bit.

"Hum." The Ancient cocked his head to the side in a mocking show of thought. "Well I think you just tell yourself that because you know with your… enhancements you cannot survive on grass alone just as I cannot survive on cow."

“But..." Peter faltered for just a moment then he met the being's gaze defiantly. He wasn't going to let the creature manipulate him like this anymore. He wasn't going to let it make him feel bad for eating steak, dammit! "It _is_ completely different," he insisted stubbornly. "We make sure the cows do not suffer. There are agencies for that.”

"To ease your silly guilt," Morlun said, chuckling at the boy's tenacity. "I do not see the practicality of such things, but then I do not feel such guilt."

“But it’s... kind," the boy insisted, weakly struggling to stay in the debate. "We don’t want them to suffer.”

“Yet the end result is the same, isn't it?" the Ancient drawled, sitting back in his chair with a triumphant smirk. "The cow is killed and consumed.”

“You’re impossible!" Peter said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. This being was too inhuman- too alien to understand anything!

“Ah, you just say that because you cannot win this argument suitably enough to sooth your silly sensibilities," the creature countered without pause, grinning into it's glass as it took a sip of the contents.

“No," Peter responded huffily, looking away from the being as he leaned his crossed arms of the table, freshly uncomfortably with the sight of the creature drinking that blood red liquid. "It's because you don’t see reason.”

“Your reason is not logic," Morlun said simply, as if that sentence explained everything. "Do you think the cow wants to die just because you hunger for meat? Of course not, but it still does. Dead is dead no matter the point of view. It does not matter how it happens as long as you can _feast_ from it," the creature said, his gaze locking on Peter, the incessant hunger burning deep within those crimson eyes. "Unless, of course, you can feast on suffering and emotion as some do,” the being added nonchalantly after a moment, blinking and releasing the boy from the terrifying spell of it's scarlet gaze.

“It that was you do?” Peter asked a bit breathlessly, having felt the pull of the creature's intense attention on him. He shivered, wrapping his arm around his waist. What a fucked up conversation; what a fucked up _day_. What a long day... He was tired. He could feel the exhausted dragging at him. He had eaten well and now he needed to sleep to recover fully, but the Ancient was finally talking to him. He had to use this moment because who knew when the being would deem it worth it's time to answer his questions again. He sighed, looking up again to see the being silently watching him once more.

“No," Morlun said quietly, answering the teen's question. "I cannot survive on emotion alone. I feed off the life of others. Of powerful others. Of totems," he clarified, studying the boy closely. This was not information a normal human could handle, but then his pet had already proven himself far from normal. "Though emotion does add flavor. It is like spice to me.”

Peter stared numbly at the Ancient, trying to figure out how he felt about all this new information. He knew the creature in front of him was dangerous. It was a killer. It admitted to that freely, but even so his spidy-sense was not going off any more than a slight twinge here and there and that didn't make sense. His instincts surely should have been a lot more active with a murderer sitting barely a dozen feet from him. Maybe it was just exhaustion setting in or maybe he was in shock, but he just didn't feel all that threatened by the being anymore. Not like it had been before when the creature had sent him into a shrieking panic with the slightest touch. The boy's brow furrowed in consideration. Was he somehow getting used the being's terrifying presence? Was it some sort of inoculation effect? Did being in the same room with the creature for an extended period of time somehow make the effect of it's predator's aura less...? And what the heck was a totem?

“What is that look for, Pet?"

Peter blinked at the sound of Morlun's voice, startled to realize he had been openly staring at the Ancient for several long seconds. The boy blushed slightly in embarrassment, ducking his head down to break the eye contact.

"Well?" Morlun said, pressing for an answer.

“I… I just don’t understand," the boy said, squirming a bit in his seat, feeling foolish for having to say this out loud. "You... you're saying all these horrible things, but I’m not scared of you anymore," he said, his brow furrowed again in confusion as he looked up curiously at the creature. "I mean not really. It’s like-“

A strangled gasp cut off Peter's words as a sudden, all-encompassing fear soaked through him, filling his whole being with blind terror. He instantly jumped to his feet, knocking his chair back across the floor as his wild eyes frantically darted around trying to find the sudden danger that had his spidy-sense shrieking. But then a fresh wave of terror crashed over him and he collapsed to his knees, paralyzed with fear, a scream ripping itself from his throat and then everything went dark.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, Whoop. We're in double-digits now :) Sooo I know you all are going to hate me for THAT cliffhanger, but at least I got this new chapter up fast, right? Hope you enjoyed and please, PLEASE take a second and leave a comment. I simply thrive on reviews.


	11. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day with Morlun Part 9. (End of day 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in chapter: Not really any kinks other then the obvious forced nudity. Some fun cuddling/kissing though and a touch of fondling...
> 
> P.S. I really tried to get this chapter up Saturday, but I was so tired the words kept crawling off the pages so I waited until today to do the final edit. It is still the weekend so hopefully you won't mind...

The next thing Peter's rational mind knew he was crouched on the underside of the table, his chest pressed low to the wood, his body whimpering piteously and trying to hide as the echos of his screams resounded throughout the large dining hall. The boy shuddered, the violent tremor running through the full length of his body as he panted roughly open-mouthed, trying to catch his breath in the aftermath of the horrible, gut-wrenching terror that had suffused his every cell. What had happened? The teen glanced around confused, his eyes wide and staring in shock. He remembered the sudden rush of overpowering fear and then... nothing. What the hell was going on?!

A creak from in front of the boy had his head whipping back around and he stared with bated breath as Morlun leaned down and looked at him from where it still sat at the head of the table. “You shouldn't get so cocky morsel," the being said, surveying the boy under the table coldly. "It's... unhealthy."

Instantly Peter understood. It had been the Ancient. That fear- that... that _horror_ had been because of Morlun. The being had meant to- It had...

"What did you _do_?!" the youth demanded gasping, his body shivering violently and his stomach twisting in sickening knots. His whole system was practically buzzing with terrified energy and adrenaline and it didn't feel good. In fact it felt like he had been hit by some sort of strong electric shock, his tense muscles jumping and spasming uncomfortably under his skin with the strain of his alert, terrified state.

“I reveal a bit of myself to you," Morlun said matter-a-factly and completely unapologetically. The boy had been getting far too comfortable in his presence. Far too familiar with him. It could not be allowed. The human  needed to be put in his place and so the Ancient had simply let go of his control, allowing his dangerous aura to flare and slam the teen with the full effect of his inhuman, predatory presence.

The response had been... interesting. In contrast to freezing like the youth had done before during their first meeting, he had instead wrenched himself out of the initial paralyzing shock, his instincts completely taking over forcing him to dive under the nearest cover - the table - in a desperate attempt to hide from a creature he sensed he had no chance of beating in a fight. Death. That was all battling with such a being would lead to: death.

Morlun had pulled his aura back again immediately after that, not wanting to traumatize the brunet _too_ badly, but the shock still lingered in the boy. He blinked dumbly at the Ancient's words, him mind struggling to comprehend what the creature was saying though the fear that still clouded his thoughts. “What?” he finally croaked, unable to make himself understand what the being had said.

“It is natural boy. I am your predator," Morlun explained without an ounce of feeling in his voice. He would have looked bored if not for those flashing, red eyes that stared at Peter with deep seated hunger and the excitement of a hunter playing with it's food. "I have to put effort into dimming my presence so you don’t piss yourself when I’m near," the Ancient added nonchalantly , saying the harsh words as coolly and detachedly as a psychopath might. As if they had no meaning to him. They simply were and there was no changing it.

Peter shuddered, tearing his gaze away from the being's unsettling crimson stare as he got a glimpse of the creature's true way of thinking and not liking it one bit. "You’re not helping," he said weakly, still clinging to the underside of the table, unable to bring himself to move from the covered position. "And I never pissed-“ he began, a spark of anger flickering to life within the echoes of terror, but the creature cut him off.

“Obviously you were too distracted the first time we met to notice," Morlun said in that same cold matter-a-fact tone, but the insinuation of those words made Peter flush with humiliation. Had he really...?

“Don’t worry. I cleaned you," Morlun added, as if that fixed everything.

“That doesn’t make me feel better!" the boy snapped fuming, his face as red as a brick. But the anger that knowledge brought with it helped to burn away the remaining fear in his mind. Trying to calm himself, Peter took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He couldn't just hang around under the table seething. It did no good. The creature was trying to get a rise out of him, he just knew it and he would be damned if he gave it the satisfaction. He just needed to relax and...

Peter tired to let go of the table, but nothing happened. His fingers relaxed, but the microscopic 'grippers' that had come with his mutation and helped him stick to walls and things refused to release. What the hell? He shook himself, pulling back with his muscles, trying to dislodge from the underside of the table, but his efforts accomplished nothing. He was still stuck.

"Issues?" Morlun asked mildly from where he still sat watching.

"Shut up," the teen said automatically, but distractedly, his brow furrowing in confusion as he considered the problem at hand. This had never happened before. Well... there had been a few incidents when he had just been changed, but that was years ago. And he had a feeling this was completely different. It was like his body could tell the threat hadn’t really lift; that Morlun was still there. That the being had just dimmed it's presence and could still strike at any moment. And his body did not want to take _any_ chances with the Ancient close. It wanted to hide until it was _sure_ the creature was gone. And it simply _refused_ to listen to what Peter's mind was telling it to let do. It _definitely_ wasn't coming out from under the table no matter how Peter tried to reassure it. Nope, not comin' out for a looong time. Instinct trumped mind this time and it was frustrating the Peter to no end. He looked like a dork just hanging there his hair all sticking up - well actually down, but whatever To make matters worse Morlun was watching him. Just _watching_ him. His cheeks flushed anew and he tried to wrench his right hand away from the wood, but it didn't budge.

"Dammit," Peter hissed through clenched teeth, tensing his muscles, trying to pull free, but no dice.

"Dammit!" He had to relax, his quivering body burning with the strain. The boy sighed, letting his head lolled back for a moment as he relaxed and tried think of another way to get around this problem. He vaguely remembered something like this happening before when he first woke up in the castle. It was like his body went into instant hide-mode whenever faced with the creature's fear-aura-thing and it suuuucked.

The boy hung like a limp rag for a good minute just trying to think, but nothing helpful came to mind. Ideally he would have just let go, but that wasn't happening. The only other option would be to break the table, but with his feet and hands stuck to the wood he had no leverage and therefore could _not_ break said table. So what? Was he going to be stuck here forever or just until Morlun left, taking it's terrifying presence with it? Morlun... did he dare ask the creature to leave? Would it even consider it or would it just sit there and enjoy his plight? Or... What if he asked it for help-? No. That would never work. There was no way- Just no.

Peter huffed irritably then gathered his strength and strained again trying to pull away, but it still did no good; and a moment later he had to stop, panting for air as sweat dripped down into his eyes. He hissed at the sting and shook head, trying to shake away the annoying droplets. Great, he sighed despairingly as frustrated tears welled in his eyes. And I'm not even in a position to wipe the sweat away. The teen let out a shuddering breath and swallowed hard, his throat burning with unshed tears. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. Dammit, I'm not going to cry. But again his body didn't listen to him and the tears fell for his eyes anyway. "Dammit," he whispered through gritted teeth, trying to get a hold of himself. It had just been one thing after another today. He just couldn't take it anymore. He was tired and sore and miserable. He just wanted to go home. Back to New York. Back to Aunt May and MJ. Back to The Bugle and Midtown High and even the horrible guys that bullied him at school. He didn't care about them anymore as long as he could go back to his normal life. Back to being Spider-Man, but he couldn't. If he tried and broke the contract with Morlun, the Ancient would kill him. And then he creature would probably finish off everyone he loved too just out of spite. And to top of it all he was stuck to the bottom of this DAMNED TABLE!

Peter snarled and wrenched at his hands, thrashing violently, anger fueling his desperate struggle. The table creaked and shifted a few inches, but that was all. Moments later the boy was hanging limply, gasping, his body quivering with exhaustion and still very stuck.

“Dammit,” he sighed pressing his hot face against the cool, smooth surface of the wood, the chill shivering through his overheated body. “What’s happening to me?” he whispered, his voice breaking in a soft sob as despair started taking over.

“I told you boy; you are prey."

Peter started and glanced around at the sound of Morlun's quiet words. His eyes met crimson own and he flinched, jerking his head back so he didn't have to look into the Ancinet's gaze. The creature was still leaned over in it's chair watching him. It had been watching him all this time. Peter shuddered at the thought then gritted his teeth in anger, his hands bunching into fists against the wood of the table. "I'm not prey."

"You’re body knows it and acts accordingly even if you’re mind won't accept it.”

“Shut up!” Peter yelled, his head whipping around to glare at the being with furious eyes shining with unshed tears. “Just shut up."

Morlun raised an eyebrow, his hackles raising at the boy's outburst. There was certainly willpower in this little human and more than just a little spunk, but the Ancient did nothing to reprimand the teens heated words. It was too obvious that the brunet was still scare. The being could smell the fear in the air, even if the youth was putting on a good show and the creature knew instinctually his anger would not help this situation. It might even push the boy off into hysteria again and that would no do. Instead of anger, the ancient let himself be mildly amused as he watched the boy try to bring his body control... and fail miserably yet again.

“Let go," Peter growled to himself, then gasped in shock as a sudden flash of fear rippled through him, his body desperately trying to tell his mind what it should have know. What the- the boy panted, breathless and looked over at Morlun with uncertain eyes, but the creature simply shook it's head.

"I did nothing," Morlun clarified, sensing the spike of emotion in the boy.

Shit. Peter shuddered with a soft whimper, still gasping for air. This was going from bad to worse. Now his body was actively fighting him. What do you even do when when your physical form rebels against your commands? The teen wasn't sure, but he knew this needed to end. “Morlun's not going to hurt us right now," the boy said out loud, knowing he sounded nuts, but at a loss for anything else to do. “Are you?” he asked, suddenly looked at the creature, his eyes pleading with the being to give him the response he wanted.

Morlun shook his head, his face serious as he indulged the boy's needs. "I am not."

“There you see?" Peter said to himself in a light tone, forcing himself to smile shakily as he tried to convince his body that the danger had past. "So let go!” The boy yanked hard and suddenly fell hard on the cold granite floor, but before he could celebrate his freedom a fresh wave of panic crashed through him and... And then he found himself absurdly wrapped around the table leg, completely unaware of how he got there.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Peter shouted then clenched his teeth and rested his head again the wooden post and closed his eyes. His damned body had taken over _again_. This was getting really old... but at least this was a more comfortable position... except for the pain of his fingernails digging into the wood.

“If you wanted it that badly you could have just asked, Pet," Morlun chuckled lightly.

“This isn’t funny." Peter's voice rose to a squeak in his distress, his body shivering in the throes of his panicked system, frustrated tears filling his eyes anew. Taking a deep shuddering breath, the boy forced his hands to relax enough to relieve the throbbing pain in his fingernails and a bit of tension eased from his shoulder and back.

“I would have to disagree,” Morlun said, hiding a amused smile behind a hand. “From where I’m sitting…”

The Ancient trailed off as he noticed the deep rumbling growl that was vibrating out of the boy's chest and the furious glare that came with it. Hmm, Morlun cocked his head to the side studying the teen curiously. Well now, that is interesting. It looks like someone has a bit of a dominate side after all. Morlun had begun to think it had been cowed out of the youth, but no. And the best part was the boy wasn’t even aware that he was making the sound. How fascinating. Morlun's smiled widened, true excitement flaring unexpectedly to life within him. The thought of mastering another dominate, even a mild one like the boy, was much more exciting than simply topping a natural sub. The Ancient nearly shuddered with delight at the notion, but first he knew he must help save the youth from himself. He could not allow the human to break. Not now. He had too many plans...

Peter growled, grounding his teeth together in frustration, utterly pissed and unaware of the creature's scheming thoughts. “This is your fault," he said, scowling up at the creature who was the cause of all his current misery. “You’re the one who did this.”

“You started it,” Morlun said back simply. The response would have almost sounded childish if the being's hungry red eyes weren't glued to Peter's quivering form like some big cat stalking it's prey.

Peter unconsciously bared his teeth in challenge at that. “I didn’t ask you to scare the hell out of me!" he snarled, but his anger was flagging, him being too emotionally and physically exhausted to sustain the feeling within him for much longer. "You could have just explained!”

A very, very small part of Morlun's consciousness agreed with the human. Explaining would probably have been more constructive then demonstrating but... “But where would the fun be in that?” he said, voicing the last bit of his thoughts out loud.

"You fucking, egotistical ass!" Peter exclaimed, almost choking on the despair that was flooding in again to replace his anger.

"Well yes," the Ancient admitted unashamedly. Of course he had an ego. Who wouldn't in his position? He was practically on top of the food chain.

Peter sighed, looking away from the being to lean his forehead against the cool, wooden table leg. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. This beast was completely unsympathetic. Completely... alien. It wasn't fair! He hugged the table leg a bit tighter, trying to keep himself from falling apart but... but he just had nothing left. He was tired, his head pounding with a headache, his mind woozy from the fear, panic, anger and despair and his body felt sick, his stomach tied up in horrible, twisting knots. He felt so bad he almost wished he hadn't eaten anything before. If he didn't manage to get control of himself soon all that food was going to come right back up... 

The boy sighed again then just gave up. He gave up on his fear and on his anger and on his pride. He gave up on everything and let a cool, exhausted numbness flow into his body. He was just so sick and tired of caring; of having the creature push him further and further outside of his comfort zone. If he just didn't care he wouldn't feel this horrible. He wouldn't be stuck like this. There was only one option left to him now and his pride had been keeping him from it but now that he just didn't care...

“Morlun, just help me already...." he whispered, his eyes still closed and his cheek pressed against the wood as he said the words that would have been bitter on his tongue any other time. "Please, help.”

Instantly, the Ancient was by the boy's side, called by those magic words. “Just let go, pet," he said softly, almost gently, trying to coax away the instinctual fear that had the human locked in it's grip.

“I can’t." The words escaped Peter in a pitiful sob as he looked up at the creature, fresh tears falling from his eyes. Please... I'm so tired. Please, he silently begged his body. Just let go. Just let go so I can go to sleep. He whimpered, his sore muscles shivering with the constant relentless strain. Let go, he pleaded desperately, but it did no good. His body did not respond. He was still stuck, clinging a stupid table leg.

Morlun sighed. The human's fear had been amusing at first then arousing, both sexually and predatorily, but now it was quickly become tiresome. The boy was stressed to the limit and now he was cracking. And crying again. Morlun's lip curled slightly in disgust as he studied the teen critically. Humans were so pathetically fragile and not just their bodies. Their mind could snap too with little pressure. Morlun would have to remember to be careful of that. He had already almost pushed the youth past his breaking point and it hadn't even been a full day yet. Now the boy's brave facade was cracking yet again as the instinctual fear of being in the presence of a predator greater then he overcame his self-control. The teen was simply too tired to fight with the natural response anymore. His body's slight quivering became violent shudders as his instincts started to take over. The pupils dilated in his wide, scared eyes as his breaths burst from his in quickening frantic pants. Morlun could hear the youth heart beat faster until it was racing within the teen's chest like a rabbit fleeing it's death. The boy had been struggling with his instincts ever since he had woken up in that strange place with this strange being, but now the dam broke and the natural response flooded out even as he desperately tried to stuff it back into it's box and slam the lid shut. A soft whimper escaped the boy as he looked away from the Ancient and pressed his face into the cool wood, suddenly, and possibly irrationally, fearing that the creature might really eat him now as it had threatened before, but Morlun just stared at him, watching silently and inwardly he clamped down on any predatory urges that would lead him to ending the boy. Somehow the Ancient could sense the teen simply didn't have the strength to hide the overflow of such strong instincts and Morlun couldn't really blame him. The Ancient himself had barely been able to suppress his instincts earlier and the boy was dealing with it on a much more constant level, being in close constant proximity to his natural predator. Honestly, the human had done very well, but now the Ancient knew he needed to help calm the brunet or he might really loose himself completely in the maddening swirl of fear and terror. There wasn't much time.

"Shhh," Morlun whispered, gently resting a hand on the small of the boy's back earning him a small gasp and a tense flinch. The ancient could feel the teen's almost convulsive shudders as he rubbed his hand across the brunet's back trying to ease the youth's tension. The Ancient had not feared anything for many millennia so he had no reference point for what the boy was feeling, but he could feel the strain of the body under his hand. The teen's muscles had locked up with his instinctual panic and from the sounds of his wheezing breaths, his lungs were threatening to do the same as well. While it might have been easier to just rip the brunet away from the table leg or just let the boy pass out, Morlun had a feeling it would just make matters worse. He sighed at the tedium then leaned in, his hot breath washing over the back of Peter's neck and he smoothed his hands up the teens back as squeezed his shoulders.

"Breath Pet," he whispered, his talented fingers massaging at the knotted muscles of the boy's neck, shoulders and back, but calculatedly never letting his touch dip below the youth's waist. "Just focus on breathing."

"I'm trying!" Peter gasped, struggling to control his frantic breaths before he hyperventilated and passed out. His mind and instincts were at war with one another, his mind telling his body to do one thing while his instincts were telling it to do the exact opposite and right now, in his exhausted, over-extended state his mind was definitely losing the battle, but... But he could feel the Ancient's hands gently working his muscles then wrapping around his waist, stroking his skin and... hold him. It was oddly grounding. Almost comforting. And that soft, husky whisper in his ear...

"Instincts will always win boy," Morlun said, somehow reading the teen's thought as he continued to smooth his hands over the youth's pale, sweaty skin. "Don't force it... just try to relax."

Peter nodded, closing his eyes and focusing his whole being toward one goal. Relax. He sighed, letting out a shaky breath as the tension within him eased ever so slightly. Relax, he mentally chanted. Relax Rela- Peter gasped at the shocking feeling of himself tipping back slightly as his grip eased. The teen felt an instant of fear. He would fall! But then Morlun's warmth shifted against his back, reminding him of the creature's presence.

"Shh," Morlun whispered, caressing the teen's sides. "You're safe. I won't let you fall."

"O-okay." Peter said hesitantly then let out another slow, deep breath, focusing on the darkness behind his eyes and he felt his body relax a bit more. He still couldn't release his koala death grip on the table leg, but his strained shivers slowly eased as the tension ran out of his muscles and...

Suddenly he was being lifted. Peter's eyes blinked open, his startled shock overwriting the instinctual fear for a moment as, much to his embarrassment, he found himself clinging not to a table leg, but to the Ancient's broad chest. "H-how?" the boy stammered, but Morlun just smiled at him as it petted a hand through Peter's hair and sat in it's chair with the teen tucked once again securely in it's lap.

Peter's checks flushed and he looked away as he suddenly became acutely aware that his body was pressed closely against the creature's, both his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the being's body in a most undignified fashion. "I... I'm sorry but... I still can't let go."

"I do not mind." Morlun shrugged a shoulder, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction as the boy clung to him desperately, the teen's subconscious looking for comfort. The Ancient leaning back to rest one elbow on the back of his chair as he eyes the boy then a wicked smile flicked over his lips. "This is not a bad position."

Peter flinched with a startled yip as the creatures touch ghosted over his butt then his lips curled in a furious snarl. "This is not the time for that," he said, slapping the heal of his hand against the creature's chest... Then he realized to his shock that his hand was no longer clutching at the creature like a drowning man clinging to a raft.

Morlun chuckled as the boy stared disbelieving at his free hand. "Good pet," the Ancient murmured, stroking his hands down the brunet's sides. "Focus on that anger. It will burn away the fear."

Peter's eye jerked to the creature's face and he gave the being an incredulous look. "Are you teaching me the antidote to your... thing?" he said slowly, eying the Ancient suspiciously.

"No," Morlun said with a slight shake of his head, secretly delighting in the feel of the boy's soft skin under his hands. "There is nothing that will kill such instincts when I am your predator. But it may help you with other fears."

Peter swallowed hard and nodded. Now that his initial shock at being freed was over he was starting to feel sick again, bile flooding his mouth with an acrid taste.

Morlun stroked his hand through the kid's soft hair as the boy leaned against him with a miserable groan. The Ancient mentally shook his head, sensing the teen's discomfort, but not understanding it. The mortal was so fragile, but there was no helping it. He was mortal after all.

There was a strange rustling sound and then Peter suddenly found himself being wrapped in a soft blue blanket. Dimly the boy wondered where the creature had got it from, but it didn't really matter. He was just relieved to see it.

Quickly the youth grabbed the edges of the cloth and pulled the blanket over himself, partially to hide his nakedness, but mostly because it was comforting to feel its heavy weight against his skin.

"You do not need to be embarrassed about your nakedness Pet," Morlun murmured softly, one thumb stroking absently over the boys still bare thigh. "You're body it beautiful."

"Whatever," Peter grumbled, an embarrassed blush warming his cheek as he pulled his legs protectively under the blanket, hiding his bare flesh. Suddenly the teen's stomach clenched painfully and he winced with a groan, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as his other arm wrapped around his belly. “God I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Not on me you’re not," Morlun said, stiffening in alarm. He might have been an inhuman immortal, but nobody liked being barfed on.

“Especially on you," Peter said, raising his eyes to glare sourly up at the creature. "This is your fault remember?” he added then bent in half, swallowing hard as a fresh bout of nausea hit him.

The boy looked so miserable - sweaty, shaky, pale and completely wiped out - that Morlun forwent the comeback and turned his attention to caring for his sick pet.

Peter was startled when he felt something bump against his mouth and he jerked back, opening his eyes to find the Ancient holding a glass to his lips.

"Drink boy. It will help."

Normally Peter would have refused, but his guts gave another vicious twist and what little stubbornness was left in the boy shattered. Cautiously the youth wrapped a hand around the glass and leaned forward to take a sip and was surprised to find himself drinking ginger ale.

Perking up slightly, the boy sat up straighter and took the glass from Morlun's hand, tossing back the drink like it was a shot in hopes that the fizz and the ginger would help settle his stomach.

Sitting still for a long moment Peter tried to assess how he felt. His belly was still gurgling unhappily, but it no longer felt like his stomach was sitting in his throat just waiting to pour out, which was definitely an improvement.

"Better?"

Peter nodded sleepily and found himself leaning forward against the Ancient again with a sudden yawn, exhaustion washing over him so quickly that he could barely keep his sagging eyelids open.

"Good." Morlun nuzzles the crook of the teen's neck with an appreciative rumbled. The boy was really quite a beautiful specimen, for a human. And quite delicious.

Peter winced as the creature's tongue flicked out and started to lick his bare shoulder; then he snorted in disgust, rolling his shoulder, trying to pull away, but there was nowhere to go. The Ancient had wrapped it's arms around him when he wasn't paying attention and was holding him close. The youth knew there was no point in struggling, but the feel of that tongue against his skin was so... yuughck.

“Would you stop?," Peter said, frowning unhappily as the being continued to lap at his shoulder despite his attempts to dissuade it. "That’s disgusting.”

Morlun rumbled, latching his lips to the boy neck and sucking at the brunet's skin making the teen squirm with a little squeal.

"Why are you doing that?!" Peter demanded, weakly trying to shrug the creature off.

“You taste of salt pet. It is pleasant," the Ancient said simply, leaving out the emotional undertones - the fear, the lust and so much more - that he could taste within the boy's sweat as he continued licking. It wasn't like the boy could understand how he saw, felt and interacted with the world anyway. Humans were blind to so much. Their noses scent-death, their eyes unseeing to all but the most physical - the most basic levels of existence. But then this one was a little keener then most, his instincts far surpassing that of a normal human, but that was why Morlun had chosen him after all. The Ancient could sense there was something inherently special about this little mortal. The boy looked so small and insignificant, but within him he held great strength and potential. It pleased Morlun to know he had been the one to find this little treat within the seething anthill of mundane which was the human race.

"Nnngh." Peter pulled his shoulder away, pressing his hand to the creature's chest, trying to get the beast's licking to end. “St-top," he whined childishly, tired with all the Ancient's games. Tired with everything. He just wanted to curl up and sleep. Sleep for days. That sounded so nice.

Peter's eyes sagged shut as his head lolled forward in exhaustion, but Morlun caught the boy's chin in a hand, raising the teen's head again, making his eyes flutter weakly in an effort to open once more. Morlun smiled, stroking his thumb over the brunet's jaw then leaned in to whisper; “Taste yourself, Pet.”

"Mmmph!" Morlun's lips were on Peter's before he had a change to react. The boy tensed in shock then relaxed into the kiss. There was nothing he could do anyway so he let the creature get on with it; but even in his exhaustion it's words made a light blushed rise upon his cheeks, making him remember all the places that mouth had been. On his skin... On his cock. And now, once again, on his lips, but for some reason he couldn't really bring himself to care, his whole world tunneling down until all that was left was an absolute need for rest. Absolute and completely undeniable. His body felt so weak-so heavy... He couldn't even keep his eyes open any more. There was a thick exhausted hazy hanging heavily over his mind, dulling his senses and everything around him, even something as intimate as a kiss. Even...

Peter gasped as Morlun pulled back, panting as he sucked fresh oxygen into his lungs, but even that didn't help. He just... was so... dizzy...

"See. Salty and sweet," the Ancient teased, tracing the boy’s wet lips lightly with a fingertip. “You would make the perfect meal.”

“No," the boy moaned, buried his face in the being's front. No more games. Just sleep. Please.

Morlun just chuckled and started licking the other shoulder.

Half-heartedly Peter gathered the last of his strength and pushed himself back, knowing he couldn't escape if the creature didn't let him, but incredibly the being lifted it's head from his skin. “Please Morlun," he begged, struggling to keep his words from slurring in his exhaustion. "I don’t like having another man licking me. Not right now. Please.”

“I am not like any man you know boy,” Morlun rumbled, fixing the teen with his burning scarlet gaze. Peter had to look away.

“I know…" he sighed as a sudden yawn overtook him and he covered his mouth with a hand. "Just not right now," he murmured groggily, rubbing his aching eyes with his hands and swaying slightly where he sat. "I’m so tired.”

Silence followed those words and Peter almost fell asleep right there, but then he felt the creatures arms tighten around him and pull him closer. The boy shuddered, but didn’t say anything more as he bonelessly let himself be drawn to the Ancient, resting his head down on the being's broad chest and closing his eyes.

Dimly Peter felt the gentle brush of the being's lips on his skin as it kissed his shoulder then drew back. "You are mine boy," it whispered.

"I know." The teen's voice left him in the barest whisper, but Morlun's keen ears caught the soft sound and he nodded approvingly.

"Good," he said, loosening his grip to stroke his hands over the youth's sides. "Now rest sweet pet. I have plans for you tomorrow."

"Oh goody," Peter said blearily in a voice thick with sarcasm before yawning deeply and falling sound asleep.

Morlun chuckled at the boy's words and buried his face in the sleeping teen's rich mahogany hair, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and fear. Ooooh-ho how sweet. A hungry shiver ran through the Ancient, but he suppressed the desire to feed or do anything else to the human for now for the boy truly did need his rest. Still, even though the brunet had been completely exhausted by his trials, he managed to have enough strength to be cheeky even at the very end. It was quite endearing in a strange sort of way.

“Little pet,” Morlun purred almost affectionately, stroking his hand through the boy's dark locks and looking to see if there was any reaction, but the teen was completely out, not even twitching at the Ancient's touch. Oh well, it seems that was all the playing to be had until tomorrow, Morlun thought ruefully. But no matter. He was patient. He could wait. It would just make what he had planned for tomorrow that much sweeter.

Gathering Peter in his arms, Morlun stood up and carried the teen back up to his bedroom to lay the sleeping boy back upon the bed. The Ancient stepped back, eying the youth's body critically, his gaze methodically sweeping the boy's skin looking for any signs of damage, but there was none. Even the light bruising Morlun knew he had left on the teen's back from the rough mating had disappeared. Obviously the human's body was resilient for a mortal, even if his mind seemed to be prone to emotional outbursts, but that could be fixed with time. The Ancient had intended to cow the boy and showing the human his true predator's aura seem to have succeeded in that. Hopefully it would be enough to keep the slave in line, even if he kept his sharp tongue. Actually the being rather hoped to be able to break the youth in without having to douse that fire in his eyes, but they would just have to wait and see about that. Most of that depended upon the boy and how he reacted to training, but that was a problem for another time. Another day. All he had to do right now was enjoy the view.

A sly smile spread over Morlun's lips as he surveyed the spread of warm pale skin before him on the bed. After a moment the Ancient leaned down over the teen, brushing a stray lock of hair back from the boy's face. Idly his hand traced down the side of the brunet's face and neck then trailed down over his pecs to ghost over his belly then down even further. Skimmed past the boy's flaccid cock, the being's hand cupped the youth's balls with clinical consideration, as if the human were a dog at a show and he were the judge. Still firm and full... and sensitive, but what else was to be expected after the teen had been so thoroughly edged and unsatisfied.

The boy shifted and moaned softly in his sleep as the Ancient gently rolled the teen's balls in his palm and the being smiled, watching as the youth's cock twitch and stiffen slightly at the stimulation. He wondered absently if he could make the human cum in his sleep, but before the creature could try, the teen let out another soft groan and rolled over, snuggling down into the soft blankets and baring his butt to Morlun.

The wicked and slightly sadistic part of Morluns mind wanted to slap that pale mound of flesh just to see the boy jump, but instead he drew his hand back as a soft amused chuckle escaped him at the thought. Yes he still wanted to play with his new toy, but the boy needed his rest if he was to be of any use later. Morlun would just have to wait to play that game later...

Leaning down once more, Morlun pulled the covers over the sleeping humans form, tucking the teen in before whispering softly in the boys ear. "You are mine."

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo real life has exploded in my face again. I'm afraid I'm going to suddenly and very unexpectedly be very busy again so this will be my last update for awhile, but at least we finished out Peter's first day with Morlun, right? And Peter's survived his first full day as Morlun's slave... Now he just needs to survive the next 365 ;P I have plenty of ideas for scenes going forward, enough so that only about half of them are going to make the cut, but in case you haven't guess there is going to be a lot of smut. A lot of it. There is of course going to be a constant undercurrent of plot also, but I just wanted to warn everyone before we start getting really hot and heavy. And some of its going to get pretty kinky. I've got bondage, sounding, at least implied enemas and maybe a bit of fur (Peter is a 'pet' after all) on the docket along with the more normal blow jobs and fingering and well just plain sex (just to name a few). I am going to be posting all the major kinks in the beginning notes and that's about all the warning I'm going to give from now on. If you don't like something, check the beginning notes before you read, and please no whining comments. I like, even adore, constructive criticism and comments and I'll even take suggestions into account if I can work it into the plot, but please no whining. In other news, I'm not going to be writing any scat or cutting or blood-play or nullification or ... jeez this list could go on forever, but I think you get the picture. Of course, having said that, Morlun did suck Peter's blood just a few chapters ago so you never really know what's going to happen. In all fairness that was kind of a plot-y moment and technically that wasn't during sex so technically it wasn't blood-play, but still you never know. Believe it or not, Morlun and Peter's relationship will slowly morph from one that is dubious at best to something a bit more 'consensual' over time. And I've figured out a way so it actually makes sense, isn't that great? It's going to take a lot, so be prepared for many chapters ahead. I really hope to be able to update a bit more regularly but I'm afraid with my schedule I cannot make any promises. Just know I haven't given up on any of my fics and the story will continue eventually one way or another. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment.


End file.
